Heroes Of Olympus : The Mark Of Athena
by Courtneeeey
Summary: This is my version of Rick Riordon's next book in the Hereos Of Olympus series. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first fanfiction here ! Hope you like it, if anyone is reading..it [: **

**So, yeah..ENJOOOOOY ! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, and there will be a few ! **

**I don't own the PJO or HOO series, all rights go to Rick Riordon.**

**I would like to thank ReadingWritingMusic1995 for revising my story!**

Percy

**YOU COULD CUT THE TENSON IN THE AIR WITH A KNIFE.** As the legion gathered in the Fields of Mars, worried glances were exchanged and sky high eyes looked for a warship. Frank and Hazel walked beside me, nervous expressions plastered on their faces.

Who wasn't nervous ? This was the moment that would make or break the fate of the world. The moment the Greeks and the Romans finally meet.

Funnily enough, I wasn't thinking about the fact this could probably be the second Civil War. Or that I was gonna have to fight against them, worst case scenario.

No, instead I was thinking about one person. She wasn't just anyone; she was a gorgeous girl. Curly blond hair she usually tide up in a messy pony-tail, smooth skin, slightly rosy cheeks, startling gray eyes.

To be honest, I would not wanna be on the other side of a knife with her; she could probably whoop my butt (don't tell her I said that). She was intelligent, strong, brave, kind, a leader, my bestfriend and my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase.

"Percy," Hazel questioned, a knowing smile on her lips, "why are you smiling like a moron?"

"Nothing." I answered a bit too quick.

"He was probably thinking about Annabeth again." Dakota teased, turning around to face us. His lips were red, probably from the all the Kool-Aid. His Centurion Badge gleamed on his chest.

"Jeez Hazel, did you even need to ask?" added Frank, smiling at his friend/uncle.

I sighed. No need in denying the truth.

I turned back to gaze at the legion. They'd finished sharing glances with each other and were now all looking to the sky. A few children of Mars were sharpening weapons and some other kids were murmuring strategies to themselves. All the Romans were armed and in formation in case the order was given to attack.

Hazel seemed to pale as she took in the same sight as me. "Are you sure about this?" Her voice was pained.

"Hey, look at me." I grabbed her shoulders and stared into her gold eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupted, letting go of her shoulders and starting forward to stand with Reyna.

"You swore on your life, Percy." Frank said while I was still in earshot. "If anything goes wrong, and I mean the slightest thing, Octavian will jump at the chance to kill you."

"I know." I said stumbling over my toga, which basically looks like a purple bed sheet. I could just about imagine the look on Annabeth's face when she sees what I'm wearing.

I tried to convince Reyna into letting me change but she had been arguing with one teddy murderer at the time. I left it at that and decided a little manly shame wouldn't kill me.

At least kill me worse than Reyna.

"Look other there!" A camper from the third cohort pointed to the sky.

I heard Hazel mutter under her breath, "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a flying ship!" I wanted to laugh, but focused.

We all followed his gaze and in the distance, sure enough, a warship was flying towards us.

A couple of tense minutes later the ship came into full view; it was huge! It was breathtaking, perfectly shape and sized. Oars glided through the air smoothly and silently. The ship was expertly built and the masthead was a dragon head. Upon closer examination, I realized that it looked like the dragon that had been attacking Camp Half-Blood.

As I continued watching the ship, I couldn't blame my Roman brethren from being alarmed, the ship was terrifying.

"Come on guys. " I said putting my arms round Frank and Hazel's shoulders. "Better late than never."

My two friends gave me forced smiles and I knew they were worried for the legion, and for me if something went wrong. I didn't let it bother me; everything was gonna be okay.

The ship slash awesome flying thing landed with a loud thump. A few seconds later, a boy jumped off the side of the ship and hovered above the ground before landing.

He had blond hair, electric blue eyes, a muscular build, and a scar under his lower lip. He was wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans and from what I could make out, a camp necklace with a single bead.

He had a faint aura of power around him. Some campers gasped, some just stood there wide eyed, then there were some who were just plain confused. Beside me Hazel whispered, " It can't be..." and just like that it hit me who this was. Jason, their missing camper, their lost hero, slayer of Krios and former praetor of the Twelfth Legion.

"Umm…hi. " He said, and with that, the camp erupted into a cheer. Some campers rushed up to Jason and hugged him, and some resigned to just gawking at the hero.

I made my way forward, trying very hard to walk without tripping. Seriously, togas? We're teenagers, we should just keep to jeans and t-shirts.

Everyone was silent as a girl in a purple toga, with dark hair and piercing eyes stepped forward. "Jason?"

"Reyna?"

"Welcome home." she said blankly.

He nodded, trying to catch her eyes, except she was staring anywhere but at him. Then his eyes settled on me. They darkened when he saw what I was wearing, which immediately made me feel guilty for taking this guy's position.

"Jason Grace." He said, holding out his hand. His last named startled me. Grace. it sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Percy Jackson." I replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"You ready for this?" Jason mumbled out of the side of his mouth.

"Nope." I grinned at Jason's surprised look. "But follow my lead." I turned to face the crowd.

"Romans, lend me your ears!" I yelled, making my voice strong and confident. "Your lost hero, Jason Grace, has returned from another camp. Camp Half-Blood. A camp just like this, except Greek. "

A murmur of nervous whispers escaped the crowd. People started whispering and it sounded a like a wave cascading through the ranks.

"I know what you think about the Greeks," I continued, effectively silencing the other talking, "but you are wrong. They are not weak, deceiving people but strong and brave."

"They took me in," took over Jason, "accepted me, cared for me. And now they are here to unite us, to fight as one!"

People started nodding in the crowd and I was impressed by Jason's speech. He rallied his friends and made them want to see this through. Jason looked at me and I continued.

"We are uniting so we can defeat Gaea. I know she has been asleep for decades, but she is awakening. Her sons are rising; they plan to kill the gods, by ripping up their roots. Meaning the original Mount Olympus."

"They plan to destroy western civilization." Jason said. "But Juno took action. She swapped two leaders, from two different camps. I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, while Percy was sent here. This exchange was meant to be the introduction of Romans and Greeks to each other again, to learn to trust each other."

"We must travel across the lands to defeat the Earth goddess and her giant children. We must fight together." I finished.

The Romans cheered and nodded. I sighed in relief as the Romans began putting away their weapons. Jason and I had done it. We'd reached out and made nice with each other's camp.

"Well done you two." Reyna said as she sidled up to us. "You make a good team."

Jason and I shared a friendly smile before he turned back to his family.

"People of Rome," he bellowed, "meet some of my new friends."

He turned around and shouted in Greek, "Come on down!"

A door on the side of the ship slid open. A girl walked down first. She had choppy chocolate colored hair that fell down to her shoulder. She was very pretty dressed a snowboarding jacket over her camp t-shirt. She beamed at the waiting crowd and was followed by the guy from the message. The one that looked like Sammy.

I glanced over at Hazel. She was pale, surprise written all over her face. She was clutching Frank's hand as if her life depended on it. I couldn't understand what she must be feeling and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to let her know I was there for her.

Sammy-look-alike was also wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, except in was covered in oil and grease. His jeans were sporting a burn hole he was trying to hide and his hair looked singed and smoking.

On the other side of Jason another girl strolled down confidently. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some skinny jeans. She had curly blond hair, the curls like a princess's, which fell over her shoulders and dazzling gray eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. I had to catch my breath; it was Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN ! (:**

**Thank you soooo much to the two people who reviewed ! **

**So here is chapter two, dos, deux ! Enjoooy :]**

**I don't own anything.**

Jason

**STANDING INFRONT OF ARMED ROMANS IS NOT MY IDEA OF FUN**. After eight months, I was finally home. Over the last couple of months, Camp Half-Blood had become my home. I loved it there and everyone there. They were family.

But there had always been a hole in my heart for Camp Jupiter. He missed his fri**e**nds. The long days of training. The Lares. The buildings. The barracks. He even missed the familiar toga and OCD god Terminus.

I took in every single detail. I got my memories back a few months ago but it was still breathtakingThe longing accompanied by the memories was bad, but now that I was here, I couldn't get enough.

I gazed at the familiar temples, buildings, and monuments of New Rome, the proud Senate House, watchtowers, the Little Tiber sparkling in the daylight near the field of Mars.

But as I looked, I realized almost everything was under construction.

"Hola, amigos!" said Leo, pushing my thoughts aside. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of umm… Vulcan… I think." I nodded at Leo. "Yep, Vulcan!"

"And I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. That's Venus for you." she said smiling.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva." Annabeth was smiling brightly with her eyes locked on Percy's.

When I first saw Percy Jackson I thought he was some type of god. He radiated power but there was no mistaking the tall, muscular guy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes that I've seen so many times in pictures at Camp Half-Blood.

He had his arms resting around a tall, guy I didn't recognize. He was built like a body-builder but he had a baby-face and hair cut army regulation. And there was Hazel. She seemed different…more confident and happy.

I wanted to run and hide. This guy right here was Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. The Lost Hero.

I've only heard parts of his stories, killing the Minotaur with his bare hands, battling Ares…blah blah blah. I couldn't help but resent the guy. He was wearing my toga, the purple toga, the sign of praetorship.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to strangle him.

I gazed at him. His green eyes never left Annabeth's gray orbs. A clear tear slipped from the corner of her eyes, but she wiped it away as fast as it had appeared. I knew how much she wanted to run to Percy, but we had discussed this matter on the ship. If we were to make a good impression we must stand our ground, not make a scene.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." said Reyna.

"Thank you." said Annabeth stepping forward, stretching her hand out. Reyna eyed it, inspected it, before shaking it.

A scrawny guy with flat blond hair clutched a teddy in one hand and a knife in the other. The mental image of his ripping open teddies passed my mind. I remembered him now! Octavian…man I hated that guy for years; he always wanted my spot as praetor. Well… now it wasn't my spot.

"We cannot trust the Greeks," he yelled. "They have compelled Jason, made him trust them. They are lying, filthy, weak Graecus! And our praetor, Percy, is with them!" Octavian's eyes were full of rage.

A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd. We were losing them. I turned to face Piper and Leo but they didn't know what to do either. The Romans raised their arms which I didn't realize until now, held weapons. What were we going to do?

"Enough!" someone yelled. I searched for the voice and found Percy looking with hardened eyes upon Octavian. "Octavian enough. I am your praetor and I said I would stand by you. Juno and Mars didn't seem to think that I would betray you. They handed me a quest to help you. Are you saying that they were wrong? Are you questioning the gods, Octavian?" Thunder rolled overhead and clouds moved in to cast dark shadows across the fields.

I looked expectantly at Octavian, waiting his next move.

"No…no, of course not." Octavian stammered. "I was just suggesting that maybe they were mistaken." Another clap of thunder rolled even louder than the last.

"Care to say that again?" smiled Percy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you call us weak?" asked Piper offended by this obvious insult.

"Yes, yes I did." replied Octavian.

"Octavian, have you forgotten what Percy has done for us?" asked an annoyed looking Reyna. I rolled my eyes- another person to add to the Percy fan-club.

"He is merely an...exception." spat Octavian, not at all worried about his obvious insubordination. "The rest do not have our approval."

"Rey," started Percy. A pang of jealously hit when he called Reyna 'Rey.' I've known her for years and yet I would never dare call her that. "let them prove themselves tonight at the war games. It'll be Romans vs. Greeks. " He then turned to the Romans. "Do you accept our challenge?"

The crowd cheered and then started chanting 'Percy'. Never have I seen the Romans chant. It was so un-Roman, it was so…Greek.

"Everyone back to your training." shouted Reyna, she shook her hair out of her face. My heart beat increased, how could I have forgotten how beautiful she was. "I must attend to Octavian, please excuse me." Then she was gone, marching in the direction Octavian had gone.

The crowd cleared leaving me, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and and the other guy, the one with the buff body and baby face. Percy gestured for them to follow as he headed towards us.

Leo rushed towards Percy pushing past some now annoyed looking Romans.

"You must be Percy Jackson." Leo stated, putting out his hand.

"Yeah that's me." replied Percy with a smile and a shake of Leo's hand.

"Awesome, everyone and I mean everyone, is talking about you at camp. Not as much as Annabeth, of course. Seriously I feel like I'm meeting a superstar." joked Leo, everyone chuckling with him. He was still shaking Percy's hand, gripping it tight.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, he was a couple inches taller than her. "Percy," she sighed, "do you remember me?"

"How could I ever forget?" He was a couple of centimeters away from her now. "I could never forget you Wise Girl." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled before their bodies crashed together, their arms wrapped together as if scared they would disappear.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Annabeth went on her tip toes placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't you ever disappear like that again or you will be sorry."

"I missed you too."

Their hands slipped into one another's, and at that point in time, I think it was impossible to wipe the smiles off their faces.

"And what's this about you not shutting up about me?" he teased.

Annabeth glared at Leo before punching Percy in the arm. "Stupid Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p>"I'm Frank by the way." said the baby face guy. "And this is Hazel." He pointed towards Hazel, who rushed forward and hugged me.<p>

"It's good to see you again Jason." she said.

"You too Hazel. " I said smiling at her. As she turned around and stood between Percy and Frank, I began introductions of my friends. "Guys, meet Piper, " I said pointing at Piper, "and Leo." and pointing at Leo. Hazel seemed to stare at Leo for a moment then she turned and blushed. Weird.

"Hiya, I was the guy from the scroll-" started Leo. The scroll had been Annabeths idea. She thought it would be a good idea to warn the Romans a giant warship was on its way.

"The Repair Boy, right?" interrupted Frank smirking. We all cracked a smile apart from Leo.

"Nooooooo , the Supreme Commander of the Argo II! I designed and built it." replied Leo with a smug smile on his face. Percy whistled looking up at the ship.

"She's amazing, man." he said high fiving Leo. Leo seemed happy with this compliment and probably the fact that Percy Jackson just high fived him. Even Leo doesn't know what Percy's done and yet he acts as if he's a super hero. Really, who does this guy think he is? _Percy Jackson_ whispered a voice in my head. Oh shut up I answered.

"Thanks, so what are these war games?" Leo asked, his hands moving to his tool belt to build something.

"They're kinda like capture the flag." I replied. "Only with a big fortress built and water cannons and such."

"Oh, and it's Greeks vs. Romans ? Sounds fun." laughed Piper. "That won't encourage a Civil War will it!" We all burst into laughter like we'd been old friends sharing an inside joke.

"Oh Percy! I almost forgot, come with me." smiled Annabeth. "We have a surprise for you."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Me again.**

**Thank you, to everyone who added my story to their favorites or story alert it really means alot (: And to the people who reviewed. You're all awesome..! I envy your awesomeness !**

**So, not the longest chapter ever, but enjoy ! xoxo**

**I DON'T PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. :P**

Piper

**PERCY JACKSON HAD THE CUTEST GRIN EVER.** His and Annabeth's little reunion was so adorable! Gods, I sound like my half-sisters.

He was gorgeous, even I had to admit it. His skin was tanned, his hair as dark as coal and always messy. His green eyes so much like the sea. Truthfully, I wouldn't be that surprised if he turned out to be a god in disguise, what with his aura of power and his great looks.

We led Percy up to the deck of the Argo II and as he stepped onto the shining wooden panels, a cheer errupted. Originally it was only me, Jason, Leo and Annabeth who were meant to come to Camp Jupiter, but all the head campers had demanded to come, along with some of Percy's closer friends. They rushed to their friend, patting him on the back or hugging him.

"Peeeeeeeeercy!" yelled Grover trotting over and tackling Percy in a hug. Yes I did say trot. You see, Grover is a satyr, from the waist up a normal teenager with curly brown hair and brown eyes. But if you look closely enough you can see small horns sticking out his hair. From the waist down, you'll find hairy brown goat legs.

"G-man, I missed you." Percy grinned. His grin was goofy, kinda cute.

"Don't ever disappear again!" cried Grover, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "There is not enough tin cans in the world for you to disappear again."

"He's right, don't ever disappear again." said Annabeth leaning upwards to kiss Percy on the cheek which made him blush.

I was a little envious of their relationship; they loved each other clearly, and it wasn't complicated. Jason had told me about him and Reyna months ago, but I never expected her to be that beautiful. Jason said they had been close friends and that they were not together but just the way they looked at each other, I could sense the love between them. I wanted to hate Jason, ignore him, except I knew it wasn't his fault.

Percy continued to grin at his friend. "Have your horns gotten bigger or is that just me?"

Grover blushed at the attention and nodded. "They have."

"PERCY HOW DARE YOU-" shouted Thalia. She emerged from behind Grover, a storm ragin in her blue eyes.

"Thals?" Percy wasn't expecting to see the hunter at all.

"You idiot!" she said running over and squeezing Percy in a death-hug. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out his skull, which would be very uncomfortable.

Percy settled into the hug and hugged his cousin back. "I missed you too, Pinecone Face."

"That's it Kelp Head, you can disappear now." said Thalia mock glaring at him. "Where's Hera, she can have you back."

"Prissy." Clarisse shoved her way through the crowd. She quickly hugged Percy. We were all surprised, Clarisse does not hug! Leo's mouth dropped open. Percy smirked at her.

I noticed Frank and Hazel were talking to some campers, who knows maybe Greeks and Romans could get along.

"Does that mean you missed me La Rue?" asked Percy cheekily.

"In your dreams. There was no one's head to shove down the toilet, that's all." she smiled evilly. Me, Leo and Jason were the only ones confused but the rest burst out into laughter.

"I bet they wouldn't have put up a fight like I did. You know, toilet water always seemed to suit you." Percy joked. It must have been a funny memory cause again they laughed, and Clarisse glared at him.

"Just so we are clear, that was the first and only hug you ever get from me."

"I figured. " he turned around to continue meeting his old friends. "Jake, good to see you out of that cast, man."

"Thanks, dude." Jake replied grinning. "It's good to just see you." he joked.

"Percy!" said the Stroll brothers simultaneously.

"Travis, Connor any good pranks happen while I was gone?" grinned Percy facing the brothers who smiled mischievously at each other.

"Us? Pranks? We've never even heard of such a word!" exclaimed Connor innocently.

"Yeah what he said!" shouted Travis. They all bursted out laughing. "But really Percy it's good to see you alive."

"Haha, go collect your bets then!" he said. Percy was so cool; he got along with almost anybody and he seemed like such a good friend.

"Bets? Another strange word…" said Connor and with that they turned and... collected their bets.

"Buy a dictionary!" joked Leo. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his pun.

After many hellos and hugs and kisses later Percy was lifted onto their shoulders and chucked about. But he was laughing all the way. Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and I headed towards Hazel and Frank who were watching Percy with all his friends.

"Oh, hey guys." said Frank turning towards us and smiling. "They seem happy to have him back."

"Hi." replied Annabeth. " Yeah, they are. Do you guys mind explaining how it works around here?" she asked aiming her question and Jason, Frank, and Hazel.

"Sure." said Jason. "First off, you should know the Romans honored Jupiter, Mars and Juno. They're like the Big Three over here. Unlike the Greeks, Neptune and Pluto are the least favourite gods. "

"No wonder Hera's always moody with us." muttered Annabeth who grimaced at the mention of Hera's Roman name.

"Around here, we sort demigods to cohorts, in total there are five." explained Frank.

"I was in the Fifth Cohort." said Jason.

"Me too." Hazel and Frank said.

Piper nodded. "So it must be really popular then."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Actually it was kinda the worst Cohort of the legion, the others often make fun of us, laugh at us. Before I disappeared, I was determined to change that, but never got the chance."

Hazel beamed. "But then Percy arrived, he was assigned to the Fifth, he helped us win the war games, and got us our reputation back!"

"Really?" asked Jason surprised, a hint of jealously tingeing his voice.

"That and he retrieved the Eagle of the Twelfth Legion." explained Frank honorably.

"He did WHAT?" exclaimed Jason, shock rolling across his face. "You've got to be kidding!"

Hazel and Frank shook their heads. "That's the truth."

"How did he do it?"

"It's a long story." Hazel said. "But we can take time later to exchange quests and things."

"Okay it's official. Percy Jackson is amazing!" grinned Leo. I rolled my eyes at Leo's hero worship.

"Dude, do you even know what the Eagle is?"

Leo grinned happily. "Haven't the faintest idea, man."

Jason rolled his eyes and I giggled along with the others' laughter. "It's a giant gold staff topped with a golden eagle, given to the Twelfth Legion by Jupiter himself."

"Like I said, Percy Jackson is legend! In two different camps!"

"Guys, can we talk about something else now?" said the man himself, Percy. He looked sheepish with all of this attention and it struck me just how different he was from Jason. Everyone was talking about how similar they are when in reality, they're quite different.

"Hey is that a satyr?" asked Grover leaning over the railing of the ship to get a better look.

"Yep, that's Don." answered Hazel, "He's a faun."

"Sorry man, but around here fauns, satyrs, are basically homeless people." Percy said patting him on the back.

"Whaaaaat?" Grover bleated. Sadness filled the satyr's eyes and I felt bad.

"That's horrible." Annabeth sighed. "So they don't help out around camp? They aren't protectors or anything?"

"Nope." said Frank.

"It's okay G-Man, we'll find a way to change once we get the chance." said Percy.

Grover smiled at him "Thanks Perce. "

"Excuse us, but we're very late for our duties." said Hazel glancing at Frank's watch.

"And trust us, Romans hate tardiness." shivered Frank.

"It was nice to finally meet you guys." smiled Hazel. She then smiled teasingly. "Greeks are actually very nice."

"Yeah, it was nice to put a face to Annabeth, you know he wouldn't shut up about you either." grinned Frank. Frank's hand slipped into Hazel's and they wondered off.

"Come on, let's give you a tour." said Jason. "I actually remember enough to show you around."

"Let's go!" shouted Percy enthusiastically, tripping over what looked like a purple bed-sheet.

"Percy, what are you wearing?" asked Annabeth as if she only realized, like me. Percy seemed to blush, but the rest of us just laughed. He pulled it off and chucked it to one side, luckily he was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans underneath.

"It's called a toga." he snapped but then grinned. "Lead the way Jason!"

And we set off into Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

**TADAA ! Thanks for reading now review, review and review ! Please ;)**

**Next chapter is Leo ! I have to know should Jason choose Piper or Reyna ?**


	4. Chapter 4

*** steps backwards * Don't be mad at me! I went on holiday. Buuut alls okay now. Cause I'm back. :D**

**Soooooo, not very happy with this chapter. It was very long so I cut it in two.. **

**Back at school, yipeee * starcastic * so I'll try and post the other part when I get more reviews. MOUHAHAHA ! Even if it's criticism just press that button, then type something anything..please (:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY IT'S GOT JUST UNDER 2,000 VIEWS THANK YOUUU. **

**And to the reviewers, merci ;) **

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. ;)**

Leo

**THE ROMAN CAMP WAS COOL.** It had this giant indoor swimming pool, well technically it was a bath… the point is it was awesome! I'll have to remember to ask Chiron for one of those to add to Camp Half-Blood.

There were the girls. Roman girls. Hot Roman girls. Even with my best moves they walked away. What is with that? Jason said that the Romans are more serious and disciplined...basically boring. He never mentioned how hot the ladies were…or how much they didn't like my Texas humor.

Then there's Percy Jackson. He was just so... laid back, chilled. I don't know if it was just me, but sometimes I swear I see some sort of aura around him. And the fact Clarisse hugged him was...just awesome. He's everything I wanna be, a hero, laid back, a leader, funny…! Wait, I am funny. Scratch that last one.

So yeah back to the tour. Annabeth seemed to be walking in a daze, like a zombie. She's usually talking. I guess either her brain was on overload because of the structures, or Percy had melted her brain.

So I was just enjoying the fact she wasn't talking about the structure or the laws of physics and architecture things. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's cool but she can get on your nerves. I actually couldn't have built the Argo II without her, but I would never admit that outloud.

The way Jason described being at Camp Half-Blood is how I felt: uncomfortable. This place wasn't my home and will never be. Every nerve in my body was screaming LIKE GET THE HADES AWAY FROM HERE!

But on the other hand, Jason looked much happier. He'd been stressing out back on the Argo II and I just wanted to yell "Will you chill out man!" But of course I didn't I was too busy driving. Me being the Supreme Commander and all. He seemed to relax until he met Percy Jackson. I swear he just wanted to strangle the guy.

A conch horn blew in the distance, stopping my thoughts. Jason said that meant dinner. Yum, food. My mouth started to water, who knew flying a battleship round the country to a Roman camp that could or could not start another Civil War was so consuming?

Jason led us to a table, we all sat down …there were me, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy Jackson, Frank, Hazel, Grover, and Thalia. The other campers mingled and that Hazel girl kept staring at me then tuning away blushing which was very distracting when you're eating a double stacked cheeseburger. When I first saw her, my whole body tingled, my knees started to wobble, I could barely speak. I pushed those feeling away and focused in on what was happening around me.

Percy ordered a blue drink which I did not get, but Annabeth obviously did because she kissed him on the cheek. The fact that some ghost thingy waited on you was totally freaky. They kept on hissing _graecus_ at us. I shrugged; I'm Greek, bite me.

I was searching the dining hall for some sort of fire, to give a sacrifice to the good almighty gods, but nothing.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Percy curiously. He poked fork into his half eaten pizza.

Annabeth looked a little, I don't know, jealous but answered Percy anyway. "School." Percy nodded and didn't revisit the subject of our oracle.

"So Pinecone Face," said Percy finally turning towards Thalia. "I bet my quest was way more dangerous than any of yours!"

"No chance, Kelp Head!" she chuckled. The hot girl named Renia, or something like that, came over to sit with us.

"Oh hey Rey," said Percy. She seemed to blush , well of course she did! Percy Jackson just called her Rey! She sat down next to Jason and Hazel. We then waited for someone to start the story telling. I was hoping it would be Percy Jackson, cause then maybe I would at least know why I felt the need to say his full name most of the time.

"Umm," said Jason, "I guess I'll start." That's Jason for you, always the need for leading. "What do you wanna know?"

"Tell us about defeating Krios." said Piper next to me. She seemed to blush at him. I know she likes him but Jason seemed to be more interested in Reyna.

"Well it was last summer. " he started. "We Romans marched up Mount Tam and fought like demons through the billions of monsters."

"There was loads!" added Dakota, passing past our table heading to his mini-fridge filled with Kool-Aid.

"I knew we had to kill Krios," sighed Jason, "so I headed straight to him. He was standing near Atlas, who was holding up the sky."

Percy pulled Annabeth towards him and hugged her, like they persaonlly knew what that felt like. Annabeth then rested against his shoulder listening closely to the story.

"He was shouting and screaming from the weight of the sky, so I took it as my chance. I snuck up behind Krios and attacked. He hadn't even noticed me because he was too busy tormenting Atlas. I struck a blow, but of course it wasn't enough to kill a Titan." Jason started to get more and more into the story. I was on the edge of my seat.

"He whipped round pulling out a horrible, dangerous looking sword and it was then when the battle really began. He was already injured and golden ichor, the blood of immortals, was already spilling out of the blow I had landed. He slashed, I blocked; he stabbed, I ducked. It was a twisted dance, really. I could never quite land a staggering blow." Jason was swinging around his fork now, demonstrating the moves.

"He suddenly kicked me to the ground I thought I was dead. Then out of nowhere Reyna ran forward and stabbed him in the arm." Jason turned and smiled at Reyna. Judging from the look on Piper's face, I could tell she didn't seem to like that too much.

"We worked together, slashing and maneuvering around Krios but he was only playing with us. With a swish of his hand, Reyna was thrown backwards, unconscious. He turned towards me and tried to slice me to bits but I had the blessing of Jupiter. Nothing could hurt me. The element of surprise was what I needed and with that I stabbed him in the heart!" Jason finished.

"Nice!" I exclaimed. I could totally imagine the look on Krios's face when Jase stabbed him! Everyone looked impressed even Reyna who had probably heard that story a billion times.

"Jason," she whispered stroking his arm, "what happen when you disappeared?"

"Oh," he said blushing at Reyna. "I basically woke up on a school bus sitting next to Leo and Piper, who claimed to know me but it was only the Mist."

"Yeah that sucked." I muttered. "We thought we'd known Jason for four months."

"Yes it really did." muttered Piper suddenly finding her hands very interesting. No one else heard her.

Jason nodded at me then carried on with the story. "Of course I had no idea who they were; the only thing I remembered was my first name. We were on the sky bridge over the Grand Canyon when some venti attacked."

"Dylan." spat Piper.

"He had white teeth. Very white." I added.

"Maybe he flosses." Percy suggested with a grin.

Jason continued on like he hadn't heard Percy. " Piper fell off the side. It was then when I realized I could fly. Finally a chariot pulled up with Annabeth inside, she was looking for her lost boyfriend Percy Jackson." we all looked at Annabeth and Percy, who were blushing.

"So anyways," continued Jason, "she took us back to camp where we were claimed. We then set about on our quest to free Hera on Festus the dragon, yes, Happy the dragon. So first we went to Quebec and met Boreas, and got his help so we could find Aeolus. Piper and I got captured by three Cyclopes. Leo saved us and then we set off again to Medea's department store where Leo and I tried to kill each other because of her charmspeaking. There, we captured some venti to exchange with Aeolus."

"We also rescued Coach Hedge from Medea." I continued. "We eventually found ourselves at King Midas's house where Festus... Festus didn't make it." My voice cracked and Piper took over.

"Midas turned me and Leo to gold, Jason defeated him and we got turned back to normal, thankfully. Jason was reunited with his sister, Thalia Grace. We then made our way to Aeolus's palace, and returned his vent. He told us that the giant Enceladus was at Mount Diablo. My mom then zapped us to San Francisco. But not before she gave us a makeover…" said Piper, now looking more comfortable and confident than earlier.

"I then defeated Enceladus, while Piper and Leo rescued Piper's dad, who had been captured. He'd been kept hostage, trying to blackmail Piper. We then went to the Wolf House and freed Juno/Hera." finished Jason.

"Oh, then Jason got most of his memories back and we figured Percy Jackson would be here, so we built the Argo II and here we are, no Civil War!" I grinned stupidly.

"You do realize you just rhymed? _'And here we are, no Civil War._'" Annabeth chuckled. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"Haha. You were at the Wolf House?" Percy looked a little confused.

"Yep, we sure was." I answered in my country twang.

"I was there, sleeping." He said solemnly. "Hera made me sleep for like 7 months at that house."

"Oh my gods!" Piper turned to face Annabeth. "We didn't know!"

"It's okay, she wouldn't have let you find him anyway. And all is fine now." she said smiling. "All that matters is that I have him back now." she said leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

Wow, I liked this Annabeth. She wasn't all crazy with worry and stuff. She really must love Percy Jackson if she would worry that much. I felt a pang of sadness- no one ever felt that worried about me all those time I ran away.

"I cannot believe I slept through that!" Percy muttered under his breath. Everyone burst into laughter. Man, this guy was awesome!

"Your story about waking up sounds just like Percy's." said Reyna to Jason.

Percy nodded in agreement. "I would have preferred your experience. I thought I was Pedigree's Edition of Wolf Chow."

"Wanna share it, Seaweed Brain?" grinned Annabeth punching him lightly on the arm.

Percy looked up thoughtfully then shook his head. "Nah, but for you, I'll make a special compromise."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just tell the story."

**Not very cliffy but I didn't know where to cut it.. but thx for reading.**

**REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyyaah ! Okay first of all seeing as I cut the last chapter in two and I got loads of reviews I decided to post early ! Mouhahaha, plus i couldn't wait xD**

** Thank you to anyone reading and anyone who reviews, and of course to everyone who did review it means alot ! It really does !**

** And a special shout out to athena grl ! Thank you xx**

** Now, I'm sorry their's no action, sorry ! I know it can be a bit boring and stuff, but I had to do it that way, in a story you don't dive straight into the action, but it will come, soon.. ;) So this like the last chapter is about their quests.. Then sorry for the spelling and stuff..!**

**I still need to know who should Jason choose. ( It's hard :( )**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO !**

**Btw this kicks off right after the last chapter, enjoy !**

Leo

"Okay!" said Percy. "Well, I didn't only remember my name, I also remembered Annabeth's" They both blushed. "It was very frustrating not knowing who I was or who Annabeth was, and it didn't help that I was being chased by two gorgons all over California. When I finally arrived here in the San Francisco bay area, this hippy bag lady asked me to carry her to Camp Jupiter. So naturally, I did."

"As everyone does." grinned Grover. Everyone nodded; any other person wouldn't have even thought about it. If some hippy bag lady asked you to carry her over a motorway, they'd probably burst out laughing but when you're a demi-god you have to think about it.

"I had a choice either turn around and live a worry free life under the sea- " under the sea, under the sea, not the right time Leo! I scolded myself. "or get my memories back and feel pain and misery. Turned out hippy bag lady was actually Hera/Juno. Ares/Mars then turned up and claimed Frank," Percy said the name Mars like it was poison. "and gave us the quest to go free Thanatos, Death, in the land beyond the gods." Everyone gasped.

"Do you mean Alaska?" Grover was wide-eyed. He was so into the story, I saw him start to gnaw on his silverware.

"Yep." said Hazel popping the 'p.'

"I don't get what's the big deal about Alaska. Is it the moose?" I asked. Most people rolled their eyes but Percy turned towards me which I was grateful for.

"It's the land where the gods cannot help you, it's so far north that they can't control what happens. It's a land free of gods." he finished looking at me with his intense sea green eyes. "So the quest began. We set out on a row boat called Pax to Alaska."

"What an amazing boat, a beauty." Frank teased Percy.

"Yeah, such a special little thing." replied Percy they seemed to be sharing some inside joke cause they cracked a grin. "Hazel passed out, so Frank and I took her to land, where she then was captured by a bunch of grain spirits. We wondered after her for what felt like ages, finally we saw her in the distance standing on a rock, we defeated most of them..." said Percy.

"An army of monsters was passing by us and a store." continued Hazel. "Leading them was the giant, Polybotes, who was made to oppose Neptune, Poseidon in Greek, Percy got all feverish and ill," Percy shivered at that point. "so when the monsters were a safe distance away, we took him into the store. It turned out to be Iris's store, she helped us and we continued our way north. Iris had told us to go to Oregon and find Phineas, the sear, because he could help us.

"When we found Phineas he wouldn't tell us where Thanatos was unless we captured a harpy. We soon found out that she memorizes everything she ever reads, everything, word for word. We, well we became her friend; we couldn't hand her to Phineas so we made a deal with him. Frank had two flasks of gorgon's blood– one from each side of the gorgon. One would heal almost anything, and the other would kill you. Percy told him that they would each choose a vile blindly, because one would heal his blindness. Phineas chose the one that killed, thanks to Gaea. She said Percy was much more valuable to her, that he was her pawn. So Percy's memory was returning slowly, thanks to the blood. Phineas died, but we'd asked him to write the place Death was, seeing as Alaska is huge!"

Percy carried on. "The harpy, Ella, came with us. Reyna had told us to find her sister, Queen of the Amazons, Hylla. They put me and Frank in one of their jail cells. Hazel stayed and talked to Hylla. She let us escape, with Arion the fastest horse ever."

"A horse? You got away on a horse?" asked Piper in disbelief. Hazel nodded.

"We needed a place to stay so we stayed at Frank's grandmother's place." Percy then gestured to Frank to continue.

"The morning after, some Laistrygonians had surrounded my house. Percy drove my grandmother's car, heading towards a plane my grandmother had ordered to take us to Alaska."

"You drove? But you're really bad at driving!" joked Thalia. Percy glared at her but then cracked a small grin.

"Ella refused to fly with us so she stayed behind and hid in the woods." continued Frank. "We had to stop off where Hazel used to live in Alaska. We made our way up the glacier thanks to a lift from Arion, and the spirits of the demigods that had died there were being controlled by Alcyoneus, the giant. Percy fought them while Hazel distracted the giant so I could free Thanatos. I freed Thanatos, just then Percy stabbed his sword into the glacier, and he and the spirits all fell from the glacier."

Mostly everyone gasped and turned to look at Percy. "Hazel and I, with Arion, dragged the giant out of Alaska so we could defeat him. We rode back to the glacier to find Percy, hoping, wishing he was alive. Of course he was." Frank pointed to Percy showing us he was alive...DUHH. "He was fine, actually he looked kinda bored, he told us he'd fallen from the St. Louis Arch, which was at least twice as high then the glacier."

Again, almost everyone turned to look at Percy Jackson. "We returned to camp just in time for the battle against loads and loads of monsters. Percy defeated that giant Polybotes with the help of Terminus, the God of Borders, seeing as it's impossible to kill a giant without the help of a god."

Everyone was silent when Frank finished, letting the story sink in.

Thalia finally broke the silence. "Mmm… Kelp Head, I guess…I guess you win. Your quest was more dangerous."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Percy taunted. Everybody laughed but Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia shocked him and Annabeth punched his arm. He winced and rubbed his arm.

"Gorgon's Blood? Really, you put your life in the enemy's hands? You could have died! That was really Percy-like of you!" she yelled. Okay I admit it, I cracked a smile.

"Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here now, right? Plus, you know everything I do is stupid. " Percy grinned a really goofy grin.

"Perseus," started Thalia. His real name made Percy wince. "what happened to your Achilles blessing?"

"Oh, I lost it when I crossed the Little Tiber. It couldn't exist in a Roman camp because it was a Greek blessing." Percy explained to his friends who knew of the blessing.

"Wait, back it up. YOU WERE INVINCIBLE?" I yelled. Annabeth nodded for Percy. "THAT'S SO COOL! LIKE WHEN SOMEONE STABBED YOU, LIKE IT WOULD BOUNCE OFF!"

Grover nodded. I sighed. "Wow."

"Don't you have to bathe in the River Styx to get the blessing of Achilles?" asked Jason, who sounded quite impressed even though he was trying to hide it.

Percy winced and answered. "Yeah, you do- "

"What's it like?" I blurted out, full of excitement.

"Like taking a bath…" smiled Percy "in acid. So basically not my favorite visit to the Underworld." he laughed. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and Grover almost choked on his tin cans.

"Hold it right there slick," I frowned. That was an old saying. "you've been to the Underworld before?" screamed Hazel, why was she so shocked? "Why didn't you say so?"

"A little thing called 'I had no memories.' " Percy said sadly. "I went there on my first quest, actually."

"Well go on!" I yelled. "Tell us about it." Everyone beside me nodded, apart from Jason who rolled his eyes... I did feel a twinge of guilt, but this was Percy Jackson!

"Well, umm...it's a long story." I glared at him. "Let's start from the beginning." said Percy.

Once he'd finished, everyone was silent. Many of us were gob smacked, few smiled as if it was an old memory.

On his first quest, he went to the Underworld and Olympus! I felt like I should be clapping or something!

"When we got back, Luke, who was supposed to be my friend, poisoned me. He betrayed us, he abandoned the gods." A hint of sadness was detected in Percy's voice, Annabeth seemed close to tears, and Thalia was wiping away tears from her own face.

"Wait, you sent Medusa's head to Olympus? You badass!" I said, hoping for a high five, which I got, thank you very much!

"What happen after that? Did you go on any more quests? " asked Piper ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, a couple..." said Percy sheepishly. This guy was really humble!

"Tell us about them! Please!" Hazel asked giving Percy big golden puppy dog eyes. Boy, it was then when I realized how beautiful Hazel actually was. Her curly brown hair, her smile. Don't even get me started on those eyes…

Percy laughed. "Actually Percy I believe it's time for the War Games." said Reyna. Reyna got up from the table to rally the other Romans.

"That's good, the quests are so long anyway. You don't want to hear them all. Let's get ready for the games."

"Come on guys, let's whoop some Roman butt! No offense Jason, Hazel and, ermm… Frank." I said.

"Don't worry about it man, cause it's your butts who are gonna we whooped. " chuckled Jason heading over with Hazel and Frank to stand with the other Romans. We marched to the Fields of Mars and took up one side of the fields with the Romans across from us.

Reyna addressed the Legion. "Romans! We will defend and the Greeks will attack! Five minutes for strategizing."

I thought it'd be easy to attack until I saw the fort in front of us. It was massive and had not been there when we'd landed.

We're gonna die.

Luckily, the Argo II had been moved so it was not in harm's way. I don't want my baby being blown to Timbuktu! I especially don't want her watching us get murdered. Wow, way to go, Leo, with the positive thinking!

**Hope you liked ! I'm writing the next chapter now, it's Annabeth's POV.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Posted a bit early again because I got so many reviews so I had to !**

**Thanks to eveyone reading my story, reviewing, adding it to story alert or favourites ! ( Ik I say that alot ;) ) **

**I'm not sure about this chapter, I found it hard to write, but here it is Annabeth's POV. ( I apologise in advance if anyone finds this OOC. ) **

**Happy reading !**

**I don't own the PJO or HOO series blah blah blah.**

Annabeth

**PERCY**. Having him back felt…so amazing. Hugging him, touching him, kissing him. He was real, not just a memory. I thought I'd lost him forever, but no, my Seaweed Brain is definitely here. Stubborn as ever.

Here, this camp was amazing. I mean, look at the architecture! I'd never seen anything like it before, most of the buildings were being re-built from the battle they had but none the less they were extraordinary. A million ideas had rushed to me, sending my mind into overload.

But in the corner of my mind was the dream I had before arriving here...

_All around me was darkness. When my eyes adjusted I could just about make out we were under ground and in front of me was a cage made out of dirt, and siting there in a ball, was a very pale faced Nico. He was paler than usual and blood dripped slowly from the corner of his mouth. Cuts and bruises lacerated his body in numerous sots. He looked terrible, I had to help him, but my legs wouldn't move._

_" Nico?" I asked. His head popped up in surprise. I was shocked he had enough strength to move._

_"Annabeth? What are you doing here? You can't be here, it's too dangerous." He said, barely a whisper. His voice made me wince._

_"It's okay…I think I think I'm dreaming."_

_"Annabeth, Gaea will know you're here, she'll hurt you. There's no way you can help me, just leave me here, let me die, it's a trap. I'm bait, bait for Percy. He mustn't come looking for me, no one should. It's my fault I'm here. I went looking for the Doors. Annabeth, listen to me. You'll all die, I'm close do death now anyway, just leave me here. Close the Doors, that is the only way you can win."_

_"Nico, Percy will come looking for you no matter what, he'd put the world at stake to find you. He'll willingly give his life to save you, you know that." I pleaded. Nico knew there was no chance of Percy leaving his friend-cousin- behind._

_"That's why you must stop him." Nico whispered. His eyes were serious and hard though he physically looked dead. Nico really didn't want us to come._

_"No, nothing I say will stop Percy. I love him, but you know his fatal flaw. He's stubborn, you know that. Nothing anyone will say will make him stop saving his friends." I argued._

_"Try Annabeth, please. Or he'll die… you all will. You have no idea what Gaea has planned for you guys-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter._

_"Annabeth, what a lovely surprise." whispered the sleepy voice of Gaea, it might of just been me but her voice wasn't that sleepy, more awake. "Ready to join me, are you ?"_

_"Never." I spat. I quickly glanced at Nico, 'We'll be back,' I thought._

If Nico would plead with me not to come, Gaea must be planning something big for us. It scared me to think what she'll do to Percy, Percy Jackson the greatest hero that ever lived. Percy Jackson my boyfriend.

But right now, my mind was elsewhere. Yes my mind is very busy today.

A million battle plans raced through my mind. We have to prove ourselves to the Romans, or Gaea will win. After everything we've been through it should be the Romans proving themselves to us... I admit the fort they built was impressive and we were outnumbered but we had been through so much, a war game didn't seem like much. Even if it looked like we were gonna lose.

"I think someone should sneak round the back and get the banner, while the rest distract." I said, not the most original plan, I thought but it should work.

Percy, looking as fit as ever, turned around whistled. A black blob came bounding over and licked him to wet, which was a rare sight.

"Okay, okay Mrs. O'Leary, calm down." he said patting her head. Piper and Leo had drawn there weapons but I shook my head.

"She's Percy's." Their faces were so confused I couldn't help but grin. "It's a long story. That's it! Percy, I'll shadow travel round the back with my invisibility cap and take the banner unnoticed. Apollo cabin will shoot from the trees over there with blunt arrows please, knock as many out as possible. Ares and Athena, you guys head straight in try to take down the fort. Piper, Leo you take the elephant, Hannibal, and also attack straight. Once you see me come out, try and protect me, they might notice the banner gone.

"Percy you take down those water cannons and feel free to attack. Demeter cabin, use your powers, and stay here- attack if anyone comes close. The rest split up, some to the left some to the right. Thalia you know what to do." Everyone nodded clearly happy with this plan. I ran over kissed Percy on the cheek then put my cap on; he whirled round looking for me. I pushed him over but he'd found me and dragged me with him, we both tumbled to the ground.

"Nice try Wise Girl." he whispered, taking my cap off.

"Oh, get a room." yelled Leo, who was shortly hit over the head by Piper.

I slipped my cap back on jumped up onto Mrs. O'Leary. Before I left I heard Percy yelling at me, "Watch out for Frank!" Why should I watch out for Frank ? Never mind Annabeth, just get the banner.

I shadow traveled to the far end of the field. I hate shadow traveling, it's the worst type of travel. It usually makes me pass out, luckily not today. Mrs. O'Leary jumped up the wall; I slipped off before any Romans turned around and found a huge hellhound. The banner must be in the center of the fort.

I passed a couple of Romans who didn't know what hit them, literally. Finally I found the huge square room, it was empty apart from the banner, no guards. 'Romans, I thought, they probably thought no one would be able to get in.' Typical. I ran over, grabbed the banner, and slipped out the wooden door, hoping to find Mrs. O'Leary, but she was no where to be seen. Only one thing to do in a time like this: wing it.

I decided to make my way to the ground, I tipped toed along the plain corridors until I was close enough to jump. I tucked and rolled into a precise landing. To my surprise, I almost rolled into an elephant. I could hear the battles cries of the Ares cabin, the zipping of the Apollo cabin's arrows, the clang of swords. It was the sound of battle.

Lighting was zapping Roman soldiers here and there, just enough to send little shocks through their bodies. I smiled. 'Good going, Thals!'

"Annabeth climb up now!" screamed Piper. Leo slid off Hannibal and started shooting fire balls at soldiers daring to come near.

"C'mon is that all you got?" he yelled.

"I'm on go! GO!" I screamed, climbing on behind Piper.

If you've ever been on an elephant then you'll know how uncomfortable it really is, if you haven't then you won't want to. And that was before the elephant had started to move.

We're gonna make it…

Suddenly a dragon appeared, a huge fire-breathing dragon looking straight at the banner. My heart beat increased, my palms began to sweat. Dragons? But…how do we fight a DRAGON? My brain went on overload until Percy's voice broke through the stupor.

"Really Frank a dragon?"

An awful sound came from the dragon that sounded like laughing. Wait…Frank was the dragon? A shape-shifter? That's what Percy meant! Hannibal ran round it and zipped away. What a brave elephant.

I caught a glance of Clarisse trying to shock the dragon with Lamer- sorry, Maimer- before a gust of wind sent me and Piper flying backwards off of Hannibal. We crashed to the ground, a couple of cuts and bruises, but we were fine.

"JASON!" I yelled. He appeared 3 feet in the air, looking down at me and Piper on the cold ground covered in mud. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders meekly.

"Sorry ladies!" he replied zipping down to grab the banner, he probably would of succeeded if an enormous wave hadn't pushed him aside. Percy! We were so close now. I sprinted the rest of the way, my lungs screeching out for air as some campers greeted me. I did it, we'd did it, we'd won!

However, most campers were too busy watching the battle happening behind me to join in the celebration.

***evil laugh* sorry there's no cliff-hanger.**

**REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again ! **

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, added meh story to their favourite's or story alert. Oh and to the people who added me as their favourite author :') That's so amazingly-awesome. **

**So, down to business, I have decided to post atleast once a week ? Probably Saturdays or Sundays ! Everyone okay with that ? Of course I'll make exception if i've cut a chapter in two or if I get some reviews :D**

**Heads up, I cut this chapter in two ! So yeah. **

**And I know that i've already done a Jason POV but this chapter had to be in his POV. Kay ? ( SORRY if this chapter is OOC ) Plz tell me if you think it is.**

**DISCLAIMER : I ( YES ME ) DO NOT, I REPEAT NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES. **

**Bye, and enjoy !**

Jason

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' screamed a voice in my head. 'I have no idea!' I yelled back. All I know is, he stolen my family, my friends, and my praetorship...

Percy pushed me backwards with a wave. I turned around sopping wet to face him, he was crouched in battle position. Probably a distraction so Annabeth could get away. Campers started to gather around us, Percy lowered is sword, the Geeks had won. But this was not over, I thought as anger boiled inside me.

I stabbed at him, he blocked it easily, which just made me madder. He wasn't even trying to attack! So I slashed at his arm. That woke him up. I smirked. 'Good, I mean business.' He looked at me with questionable eyes, blood dripping down his arm forming a small puddle on the ground. He looked like he didn't want to fight, but he must have figured out my intentions.

He slashed, stabbed, tucked, rolled, stabbed again, faked left went right, twisted the blade around, changed hands, I just about kept up. He spun round slashing Riptide at me, a blinding pain shot up my thigh, blood dripped from an open wound.

I summoned lightning but missed by a lot. I focused all my energy on one strike of lightning, but he had been waiting for that. He sent a ball of icy water to intercept it. Water conducts lightning of course! This is Annabeth's boyfriend, Jason, of course he knows that.

My only chance was air. Percy could not, and would not, fly to catch me. That would be my only advantage now.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air around me, willing it to obey. I could feel my feet leave the ground and I bent air under my feet to keep me afloat. Percy's yell made me open my eyes. He lay on the ground ten meters away from where he used to be. He jumped up before I could even move. A mini hurricane was forming around, him lifting him up. I recovered from my shock and tried to focus my energy on slowing down his hurricane. My legs began to shake, I couldn't hold it much longer.

I was thrown backwards hitting the ground hard. Note to self: the Fields of Mars are very hard.

I was exhausted now, Percy looked drained. He wacked my sword out of my hands, the imperial gold weapon clanging to the wet ground. He pointed Riptide at my throat, and smirked. I glared and ducked, picking up my gleaming sword again and charging at him. He spun around and twisted the blade out my hand with the flat of his blade.

_Clang._

My sword rattled against the ground, the tip of Percy's sword was touching my now undefended chest.

Everyone around us was silent. Percy was breathing heavily with a bead of sweat running down the side of his tan face. He stuck his hand out to help me up but I wacked it out of the way and stood. My knees felt like they were about to give way, my whole body shivered. My short hair stuck to my face wet, my purple t-shirt stuck to my chest.

But I walked forward pushing my way through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were following me as I walked; I didn't want to look at them, see the pity in their eyes, the joy in some that Jason Grace was just beaten by a Greek.

Percy, who apparently had been following me, grabbed my arm. His grip was tight around my bicep but I shook him off. It was then when I noticed my clothes felt clean and warm, my hair felt smooth. He'd dried me off.

"Jason," he muttered. I whirled round to face him. I was so angry I wanted to zap him right there right now.

"What? What do you want, I don't think there is anything left I can give you?" I glared at him, we were both the same height. Thank the gods. I couldn't image being shorter than him too.

"Jason, I get it." Percy muttered under his breath so only I heard."You're mad at me for all this. But we have to make this work for the quest, for our friends, and the world." I didn't react, I knew all that. "Plus, I think you should be praetor. You're a much better leader than me. " Modest much. But he was right, I swallowed the burning envy in my gut and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…you know…" I gestured around me. But he understood.

"I know, it's not the first time someone's lost their temper with me." Thalia giggled innocently, Annabeth rolled her eyes with an obvious grin on her face.

"Man, you have to teach me that move." I said. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Sure." he said. "What are friends for." Percy and I were going to be really good friends, I could feel it. "As long as you don't use it against me." he said completly serious.

"We'll see." I laughed.

"Percy!" started Leo, looking over excited, his hair was literally on fire, "that was totally awesome, that mini hurricane was wicked!" I couldn't help but laugh, Percy was blushing like mad. "I thought you were a goner when Jase got back up, but no you turned around then…bada bing, bada boom, clang defeated!"

"Leo, your hair." murmured Piper, nudging him. He looked up and swore in Greek, them swatted away the flames.

"You." said Annabeth twirling to face Frank, she went on her tippy toes to speak to him quietly, but I could just about hear. "A dragon? Really? That's amazing!"

Frank blushed. "Thanks." he just about managed. The dragon…that was him? He's a shape-shifter? No fair!

"GREEKS WIN!" yelled Reyna, looking as beautiful as ever. "CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE EARNED OUR APPROVAL, WELCOME TO CAMP JUPITER!" A cheer erupted from the Greeks, but the Romans clapped and smiled obviously a bit surprised they just lost. "Everyone back to your cohorts, it's late! Tomorrow morning there will be a senate meeting! That is all, goodnight!" She smiled at everyone then waved. I've never see her do that, it was so Greek like. Hey what do you know, we're learning.

"It's okay man." said Dakota burping at me. "I thought you fought good."

"Mmm-hmm, I've never seen you fight that good." nodded Gwen. "Plus Percy is apparently the best swordsman alive."

"Thanks guys." I grinned at them. My friends still loved me and cared about me.

"We missed you, don't disappear again." said Bobby patting my back.

"I missed you guys too."

"Dude, after this quest. Gladiator fight, you and me " Dakota grinned, punching my shoulder.

"You're on." They wondered off chatting.

I spun round and limped over towards Hazel, Frank, Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth.

Thalia said goodnight and went to bed; she looked exhausted. Grover had gone on a tin can hunt. The rest of the Greeks had headed off to sleep on the Argo II.

"I'm beat…no pun intended…" I said. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Oh, I didn't sleep in your praetor house so you can go there if you want. It just didn't feel right." said Percy, not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks, man." I shook his hand to show my gratitude, waved to everyone, and headed toward the praetor house.

My room was exactly as I left it, a couple of dirty clothes on the floor, junk I had chucked under my bed... he was telling the truth, he hadn't slept in here. I was glad he hadn't, but also annoyed. He was too...right. I found a flask of nectar and took a sip.

Before I could think of anything else, my eyes started to shutter close, then I collapsed on my bed and of course dreams found me.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

**I REALLY STANK. **Once Jason had left, everyone went their own ways. Truthfully, I still felt like there was tension between us. But my mom always told me 'never judge a book by it's cover' or whatever. I'm gonna try and get along with Jason for the quest, we're supposed to be co-leaders, who knows maybe we'll work well together, and plus I think it'll be nice to get some weight off my shoulders...

So after I showered and Annabeth tried a bath, we headed towards the valley. It showed the perfect view of Camp Jupiter, you could make out the hippodrome and the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighbourhood of Seven Hills with it's winding streets, colorful villas, and flowering gardens.

When we reached the top of the hill. We stopped.

"Wow." she stammered.

"I know, this is my favorite place."

"It's beautiful." she breathed, lacing her fingers in mine.

"Race you to the bottom?" I grinned.

She turned and beamed at me, before racing down the hill, I sprinted behind her. She won, (only because she had a head's start).

The sun was slowly setting behind the Senate House, it was peaceful.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" she smiled, though she seemed uneasy. She bit her lip "I really missed you Percy"

I stepped forward pulling her into a hug, she buried her face in my chest, breathing heavily. "Hey, it's okay, I missed you too."

She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry, I-I-." I shushed her and smiled. I didn't think my disappearance had devasted her this much.

"You know, I meant what I said. I never forgot you. I could never forget you Annabeth." I smiled at her. "Even with my memory erased, you were the one thing I hung on to. Not even Hera could take my Wise girl away from me."

Tears rimmed her eyes, dangerously close of spilling. "P-P-Percy."

I stroked her hair. "I thought you'd find someone else."

She bumped me with her shoulder. "Don't be silly Seaweed Brain. I was miserable without you. I would cry, snap at people, I was grumpy. When Jason arrived, he thought I was going to kill him."

"Really?" I laughed.

"After everything we have been through, I could never find someone else." she exclaimed. "For months I searched for you, Nico even searched the Underworld, well parts of it. Your parents were worried sick, the whole camp was shaken, everyone missed you."

"Oh," I said. I felt terribal. Putting everyone through all that misery and devastation. Plus he missed Camp, home, New York, his friends. Grover constantly asking for enchiladas, Travis and Connor pulling pranks daily, Chiron's archery classes (inwhich I really sucked), Rachel in her school uniform reciting prophecies I even missed mucking out the stables!

"Don't blame yourself," said Annabeth "you didn't ask to be swaped."

I nodded "I know." I thought if I should tell her about the Prophecy, it had been bothering me.

"What's up?" she asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Nothing." I said.

She locked eyes with me. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

I couldn't tell her, I tried to form the words but they never made it out. "I-I'm sure."

She looked away dropping the subject.

"Come on it's late, we have a Senate meeting tomorrow morning." I advanced forward, pulling her up with me.

"Yes sir." she mocked saluted. We walked along the path, our hands intwinded. Watching as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. "I can't wait to see you in your hot bedsheet again."

"Oh, save it. I have to wear it."

"I can't wait." she continued, wrapping her arms around my neck, I placed my hands on her waist. We kissed for several minutes, before we broke apart and hugged.

"Night, Wise Girl."

"See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain."

I turned around heading towards the Fifth Cohort barracks, when Annabeth called out to me.

"Don't you disappear this time."

I grinned, my lob-sided grin, "I'll keep an eye out for cow-goddesses."

**THANKS FOR READING !**

**REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go !**

**Yes I know what day it is it's Tuesday and yes I said I'd post Saturday or Sunday and yes I'm really sorry ! :/**

**Okay so nothing really exciting about this chapter, more of a fill-in chapter but enjoy !**

**I've just been so busy -' okay okay enough with the excuses ! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D love it when that happens ! Oh and thank you so so so so much for all the favourite story or story alerts (:**

**Happy reading.**

**I DON'T OWN THE OJO OR HOO SERIES.**

Jason

**AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S DAD WANTS TO FRY MY COUSIN?**

_I was in some sort of park, I could hear cars honking and the sound of billions of people chatting, rushing about. In front of me was a tree, a very big tree, but other than that nothing special. That was until a face appeared then hands, legs, arms, and feet...something was climbing out of the tree, a man._

_My dream changed. Magnificent thrones were arranged in an arch around me in a beautiful hall. Two figures were sitting in two of them. It was Jupiter, my Dad, and Neptune, my uncle. Except they didn't look Roman, they looked like Percy…Greek._

_They didn't seem to see me._

_"Poseidon, brother. Look at the seven together they are too powerful! They could destroy Olympus." said Zeus_

"_I know brother but we have to trust them, your son shall lead them alongside mine. They will make us proud." Poseidon didn't looked to be pleading with Zeus, but I could hear the beg in his voice. Poseidon cared deeply for Percy…for us._

_"Perseus, he's too powerful! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast him into a billion pieces this minute!" yelled my Dad. Anger issues much? Zeus lost his temper much easier than Jupiter._

_"Brother, you know why." Poseidon paused. "We would cease to exist."_

_"He has powers he has yet to discover! The fates have shown me." Zeus's voice dropped to a heated whisper. "He could overthrow all of us."_

_"Zeus-"_

_"No Poseidon, you listen to me! He should die!" Zeus stood up glaring at Poseidon._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Poseidon was seething with anger and I could almost feel the heat. "Remember what he has done for us." Poseidon was now standing and now nose to nose glaring at Zeus._

_"I do not need reminding, I-"_

_"Zeus, you kill him then all the gods will turn on you. After everything Percy has done for them, they will not even think about it! They will turn on YOU. And what of Jason? He could overthrow just as easily, together him and Percy are invincible."_

_And with that Poseidon disappeared, in a flash of light and the smell of the ocean._

I woke up wet; someone had chucked water over me.

"Percy?" I coughed, swiping water from my eyes.

"Sorry man, you wouldn't wake up. It's time for the Senate meeting, everyone's waiting for you." said Percy holding back the buckets of laughter. "C'mon, get up! We're waiting!" he said shaking me awake.

After a super speed morning routine, we ran down to the Senate house, but of course Terminus, the god of Borders, had something to say.

"Percy, Praetor! Need me for some more fighting? We make a good team me and you, don't we! AH, Jason, me boy, haven't see you in a long time, hum." said Terminus.

"Hello, Terminus." I said as I handed Julia my sword. "No one as yet told me about your…er...fight."

"Shame; it is a such a brave tale." Terminus said reverently. "Percy here played a small part in the battle."

"I'm sure he did." I answered glancing over to Percy who was nodding along innocently.

"Yes, Terminus, you were very heroic." said Percy. Terminus seemed very pleased with the word heroic. "But we're late, so we'll catch up later, cool bye!"

"Welcome back Jason." grinned Julia. She was missing her two front teeth. "I'm gonna be like Percy when I grow up!" At that point I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. "He saved us, he's a hero."

_You used to be the hero, he's taken everything from you,_ whispered a voice in my head. A voice I recognized.

_Shut up Gaea, haven't you got anything else to do?_ I growled inside my head. I didn't need anyone else pissing me off at this moment.

"Go now Julia, our praetor and…ex praetor must get going." said Terminus.

And with that we sprinted to the Senate house. Our footsteps echoed on the stone floor, making me remember one summer when I had to sit through a tap dancing show. (Reyna dragged me along- said it was important to her.)

As we entered the house, everyone was already seated and waiting our arrival. They all turned around. I felt everyone eyes on me as I walked to sit in next to Percy and Reyna. Thank the gods someone had put three chairs. I waved at Leo and Piper, then sat straight ready to listen, the complete opposite to Percy who was slouching in his chair fiddling with a paper clip.

"Now that _everyone_ is here," started Reyna glaring annoyingly at me and Percy, "the meeting can begin! We are here to discuss the Great Prophecy."

_'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
>To storm or fire the world must fall,<br>An oath to keep with a final breath  
>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'<em>

"We believe that Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper are six of the seven. We have no proof as to who is the seventh-" Before she could finish her sentence, Reyna was interrupted by the Senate house doors bursting open. Everyone turned around, stunned into silence by the intrusion.

Standing at the wooden doors was...

**THANKS FOR READING !**

**REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

***BANG* New chapter :) **

**I know I'm late, hope you can forgive me :/ On vacation now so, can update and post more ! YAY.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, adders to story alerts, favorites, author alerts and favorite author ( It really does make me happy knowing people are reading my story never mind actually liking it ! ) **

**I'm sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I just loveeeeee them so much * evil laugh ***

**Hope you enjoy this chappie ;) Happy reading !**

**I don't own the PJO or the HOO series, Rick Riordan does ! **

Frank

**WHAT THE GOD OF DEATH WAS DOING AT A CAMP MEETING, I DON'T KNOW**. Pluto, the almighty god of the Underworld was standing there at the Senate's doors, glaring at everyone.

His skin was so white it looked like a piece of A4 paper. He had a flap of black hair, his eyes were fiery and angry, and he had a very strong and powerful aura around him.

He was wearing a black suit, but I swear if you look close enough you can see tortured souls crying out, begging for mercy. He strolled down to the front of the room. After everyone had gotten over the shock they all bowed, everyone except Percy, but finally he bowed, muttering to himself.

"Greetings nephew," he said turning around to face Percy. "and other nephew," he said that to Jason "and my niece." he said looking at Thalia, I think her name was. "I've come here today against Jupiter's wishes to tell you little scums who the seventh demigod is." he paused, he sounded as if this was the last place he wanted to be. "Annabeth Chase, she is the seventh. We weren't sure you'd figure it out."

"Are you saying we're stupid?" someone in the crowd yelled. Man, that kid had guts…or a death wish. (No pun intended.) Pluto scanned the crowd looking for the bearer of the voice, but found no one.

"Yes, that is exactly want I'm saying." said Pluto, without hesitating. "Juno thought you'd need some help. Annabeth Chase do you accept this quest?" he asked turning to face Annabeth.

"Yes." Annabeth answered staring him straight in the eyes. It might have just been me but it looked like they were having a silent conversation. I turned to look at Hazel; she seemed upset that her father hadn't even spoken to her.

"The seven must set out to Rome. Annabeth will guide them there." A murmur irrupted from the crowd at Pluto's sentence.

"Rome?" asked Piper confused.

"Yes Rome, they know why." He pointed to me, Hazel, then Percy, his eyes locked with Percy's, this time I knew they were having a silent conversation.

Percy slowly nodded as if he understood something, which just made me even more curious.

"For what exactly, Uncle?" asked Jason curiously.

"You'll all see." said Pluto mysteriously. "Good luck all, good luck Hazel." And with that he disappeared to the sound of screams. The room seemed to brighten and felt like a nicer place without the God of Death.

Hazel sat straighter at the mention of her name, probably relieved. Just a couple of hours ago, she thought she was going back to the Underworld. And now knowing it wasn't a mistake, that she was still walking and breathing, had to lift a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

I don't think I could bear the thought of losing her. Not now, not ever.

I found myself staring at her, noticing little details I never really saw. Like, when she was confused she'd tilt her head to the side, or when nervous she'd play with her wonderful hair.

Then my mind thought of something, like the feel of her lips against mine once we'd killed the giant during our quest…

"Well that settles it, Annabeth is the seventh demigod." concluded Reyna, bringing me back to the present. Before Percy arrived we'd rarely seen any gods or goddesses and now, they're popping up all over the place.

"But that's 3 Romans and 4 _graecus_ that is not fair!" yelled Octavian standing up. "We are superior!" A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd. I stood up, don't ask me way, I was in the moment.

"Octavian, be quiet. Lord Pluto himself has appeared telling us who is the seventh, are you again questioning the gods by choice?" I said, proudly. Octavian glared at me but sat down, muttering some stuff about a baby-face child of Mars. I too sat down feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you Centurion Frank." said Reyna nodding at me. Reyna then began addressing the Senators. "The seven shall leave today, Cohort Two please collect the supplies. That is it, meeting adjourned."

"Actually I was wondering if we could stop off at my mom's apartment, she'll kill me if I don't." said Percy standing up.

"I don't think we have time." said Jason, under his breath.

"Yeah we-" started Percy, an argument already forming in his brain.

"We need to collect weapons from Camp Half-Blood, so Percy can visit his mom." said Annabeth. Percy smiled at her thankfully.

"So," said Reyna, "that's it. The seven set off for New York. I'm sure you have already chosen the route." Annabeth nodded.

"I think the Greeks should stay here with the Romans, they should learn to trust each over." exclaimed Annabeth confidently, her gray eyes daring anyone to cross her.

Reyna rolled her eyes, but nodded. She was definitely not happy she wasn't coming on the quest. And with that she turned on her heel, and left gesturing to Octavian to follow. Everyone got up and left. Some patted me on the back, some wished me good luck.

"So this is it." said Piper, looking around at all of us. "The seven are answering the call." We looked at each other. It was hard to believe that standing in this very room were the seven most powerful demigods in the world. And with that I lifted my head high and we strolled out the Senate house towards the _Argo II._

"Very dramatic." commented Leo.

We climbed aboard the _Argo II_ and even though I'd already been up here, it still took my breath away. That Leo guy did well with this ship. Just then Reyna came bolting up the deck.

"Goodbye," said Reyna hugging Jason, she whispered something to him and he nodded, "and good luck." She went and hugged Percy, she looked like she was blushing. She waved at the rest of us, smiling at me and Hazel. "Make Rome proud!" she then ran off to the gathering crowd waiting for our departure.

The other Greeks left the ship and joined the crowd and that soon left the seven, Grover, and Thalia. Thalia, Percy, and Jason were disputing about something.

"C'mon have you ever met another child of Zeus-or Jupiter- that's afraid of heights?" said Percy grinning.

"He has a point." agreed Jason, high-fiving Percy.

"Oh shut it both of you!" yelled Thalia. She shocked both of the boys and glared at them with cold blue eyes.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed.

"What was that for?" said Percy glaring at Thalia. "Don't ever do that again, or you're going overboard!" he said joking.

Thaila smiled mischievously, and shocked him again, his hair was all spiked up now and he smelt burnt. Jason was trying to contain his laughter, but he was failing.

"That's it!" he grabbed Thalia and hung her over the railing of the ship, only needing one little push to send Thalia over.

"Perseus Jackson, stop this!" she was screaming bloody murder. Jason and Leo were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Fine! Just remember," he pulled her away. She grabbed an arrow from her bow and started chasing Percy, spiking it anywhere possible. " that I'm awesome!"

"OUCH!" Percy yelled with an arrow sticking out his butt. "Did you just put an arrow in my butt? That's messed up!" he yelled but he was grinning. Thalia stormed away and started saying her goodbyes, obviously pleased with herself .

"Serves you right Kelp Head!"

Percy pulled the arrow out, Leo and Jason were rolling on the floor laughing. Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, and I were laughing too. Percy grinned at us, and then turned to Grover.

"No wonder everyone at camp loves him, he's awesome!" said Leo in between breaths.

"You will be okay, right Percy?" stuttered Grover, eyeing his friend.

"Sure, man. I'll be as okay as I can...be. Except I think I can't sit down…" he said eyeing his butt. He man-hugged Grover. "Save me a tin can, kay?" he said.

"PERCY!" Percy was then squished in a bear hug. "We're coming." It was Tyson and Ella the Harpy.

"Ella go with Tyson, Ella likes Tyson, Ella no like cheese, cheese… bad." Leo, Piper, and Jason grabbed their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa guys it's okay! He's my half-brother." said Percy standing in between them and Tyson.

"But...but he's a Cyclops." stuttered Piper. She looked really scared, she must have had an unfortunate meeting with them, another story for the journey along with Percy's.

I hadn't realized he'd done so much. He was a hero. Unlike me, my life relies on a stick. A bit of wood. The fact that I was a descendant of Neptune made me proud, I was somehow related to Percy.

"Your half-brother? Cool!" said Leo whistled while lowering his weapon. Piper and Jason did too but slowly.

Footsteps echoed behind me, Reyna came strolling up the deck, her raven black hair falling smoothly down her back.

"Cohort Two has gathered some supplies, all is prepared for your departure to New York." she smiled at us. "Be careful of the monsters, and stay safe. Fight with honor."

"Okay thanks." grinned Percy. "We'll be as safe as a demigod can be."

"Oh, Reyna!" exclaimed Jason not meeting her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Jason." she said with no emotion anywhere on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm updating early cause I finished writing this and just wanted to update it as fast as possible. I just want to get this over and done with it. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed means alot :D and to everyone who added it to story alert or favourites !**

**Don't hate me :/ This chapter's just so boring ! URGGG.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does ( Yeah as if you didn't know )**

Annabeth

**IF THAT MOMENT COULD HAVE BEEN ANY COLDER, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ICE**. There was an eerie silence as Jason and Reyna wondered off down the deck, to the Little Tiber, which was peacefully shining in the morning sun. I glanced at Percy, trying to meet his green eyes, but he was staring into the distance, eyebrows scrunched together. He was lost in thought, which was rare.

I slowly walked up to Piper. She was leaning against the railing of the _Argo II_; she hadn't moved since Jason left. She looked like a Greek statue, beautiful with a billion stories to tell but could never speak.

"Piper," I started, "are you okay?" Not a very bright question from a daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom. No really? Piper slowly nodded, proving to me she was definitely not okay. "They could be talking about anything." I said again, a tentative smile on my lips.

"I know. But I get the feeling they have history together." She answered sadly, not returning my smile. She twirled one of her braids. "A lot of history…"

"I'm sure they're just talking about praetor duties." I said trying to comfort her. "Putting things in line since Reyna will be in charge alone for…a long time."

"No Annabeth, I can feel it, anyone can see it. They care about each other." she chocked. "But, whoever Jason chooses, I just want him to be happy. That's what love is about- happiness."

I had a feeling the subject was closed. Before I could ask anything else, someone's hand slipped into my right hand, squeezing it tight.

"Careful Wise Girl, you might fall." Percy whispered into my one of ears. His breath against my skin made my whole body tingle and my eyes flutter shut. I sighed before coming back to earth.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." I grinned turning around to face him, not letting him see how he affected me.

Percy smirked at me and for a moment I thought he'd seen through me. "I'm sure you will, there has to at least be _one_ reason why I call you Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Perseus." I joked, making him wince at his real name.

"Don't call me that _Annie_." His eyes were sparkling as he busted out laughing. "Your face." I shoved him in his gut.

I growled. "Don't you call me that ever again!" I smacked him once more for good measure.

"Deal." Percy groaned, rubbing his stomach and head. "You'll forever remain Wise Girl."

"You guys are very…special." said Leo standing next Frank and Hazel, who were nodding in agreement. Making me and Percy to gaze at each, he was trying to contain his laughter but when he met my eyes he couldn't any longer.

"Very special." added Frank good naturedly.

"Before Annabeth beats you up Percy," grinned Hazel, she had a point, I could beat Percy up easily, "we thought we should discuss the Nico situation."

I let out a small gasp that only Percy heard. He turned to me, _What's wrong?_ his face read.

"I had a dream about him." I answered. No one spoke, Piper came over, finally moving from her spot. "He…he told me to tell you, Percy, not to save him."

I knew it was going to be worthless, Percy would do anything for his friends, it's his fatal flaw, but I owed it to Nico to at least try. As many quests have shown... First quest they captured his mother, second his best friend Grover, third me.. .you get the picture.

"Annabeth...I...I…" Percy stuttered for the right words while his eyes conveyed the pleading.

I looked sadly into his eyes. "I know Percy."

"I'll save him, but you guys don't have to, it's too dangerous." he said shifting uncomfortably. I narrowed my eyes at Percy. He knew the chances of us letting him go it alone were slim, so why even try?

"Danger's my middle name." grinned Leo. His hands were fiddling with some random tools.

Jason looked thoughtful. He'd silently climbed on board and was standing next to Leo. "I thought it was Sammy? From you're grandpa?" Leo was as red as a tomato. Hazel stared wide eyed at Leo, but then composed herself from whatever had shocked her.

Meanwhile Piper was eyeing Jason, but he wasn't looking at her, apparently his shoes were more interesting than she was.

"Oh Seaweed Brain haven't you learnt anything? I'll be at your side ready to save your sorry butt." I finally smiled.

"We're in this together." said Jason confidently. What I didn't understand, was why everyone said Percy and Jason were similar. They both have done amazing stuff, yeah extraordinary stuff. Things some people can't even try to imagine... They're both great leaders, I'd never admit it but Percy was actually a lot smarter than he let on.

Yet Jason was more disciplined, prouder, stricter he was a Roman, he believed in honor. He was defiantly more confident with his ideas. He always had a plan, even in the most difficult of situations. I never said it was always a good plan but a plan none the less.

Percy, my Seaweed Brain on the other hand, was more laid back, relaxed and at ease with everything. Nothing really surprised him he expects everything. He acts without thinking, which has saved many lives, mine included. He was a Greek, more free in the way he moved. He doesn't really care what people think of him, well except me.

I'm surprised they haven't ripped each overs head off, well Jason did try. And failed. Hopefully there won't be a next time…

"We're not gonna start crying, are we?" asked Leo, a scrunched up, disgusted look on his face.

"Zip it Repair Boy." Piper giggled as she hugged Leo. "Men that cry are way sexier than macho men."

Leo grinned before shoving Piper off of him. "Whatever Beauty Queen. All aboard?" he asked. Piper nodded staring at Jason, who was sitting on the sofa drumming to a beat.

Leo ran to the control room. "Everyone ready?" he shouted. "Up, up, and away."

The ship lurched forward, climbing upwards. We waved at the campers below until they were nothing but the size of ants. I turned around on my heel, ready to face what lay ahead.

**I'm sorry you had to bare that, I'll make it up to you! **

**Apart from this rubbish chapter, still needing your choices**** Jeyna or Jasper? **

**And now Frazel or Hazeo? Who do you want?**

**And does anyone want Liper (Is that what it's called?) or Leyna? **

**LOL so many choices XD **

**REVIEW ! PLZ.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter, by special demand here's Piper's POV. If it's a bit strange I wrote this as fast as I could for you guys ! **

**I'm sorry for the last chapter, this one isn't much better.. This is another 'filler' ( Thanks I. LOVE. FINNICK. ODAIR for the term in skipped my mind. Btw awesome name love the Hunger Games) chapter, please enjoy it as much as you can :D**

**Thanks to the reviewers ! YAY-YAY. ****And thanks for all the story alerts and favorites ! **

**Miette in the Rain : MWHAHA you'll find out.. at one point ;) **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the PJO or the HOO series. **

**Oh and I just realized I've been writing this in the first person ( I know a bit late to be realizing that ) when it's mean to be in the third. But I'm gonna leave it this way. The PJ books were written in the first person so just compare it to that not the HOO books.**

**Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter..**

Piper

**I HEARD MY HEART BEATING IN MY EARS** as the ship climbed higher and higher into the sky, in till the world below disappeared before my eyes.

Jason was sitting on the sofa with Percy and Annabeth while Hazel and Frank helped Leo fly this thing. That was all we needed to crash.

I leant against the railing as the morning breeze blew my hair back. I've been trying to clear my head, but Jason's words kept repeating themselves over and over again ' _Oh, Reyna can we talk ? _' I was frustrated, not knowing what he wanted to talk about with her, it was unbearable. But it wasn't just that, I was jealous. Envious of someone I've never met. Envious of her. This was so unlike me I wanted to scream.

Instead of slowly slipping into insanity. I wondered to my room, after begging Leo to install a laptop he finally gave in and put one in the girl's room.

I messaged camp informing them, no Civil War and that we should be arriving soon, then called my Dad at work.

His face popped up on screen so I started counting..1...2..3..

-" Piper ! What a pleasant surprise. " 7..8.. " Have you heard the news ? I've got a part in ' Warth of the Titans' ! "

-" Oh, wow that's great Dad "

His face lit up, " We're gonna start shooting soon. " I heard someone behind him say something. " Sorry darling script meeting. I have to go, enjoy camp. I love you. " The screen went blank. I love you too I thought.

What was that 23 seconds ? I sighed must of been a busy day.

-" That's not a good idea. " said someone behind making me jump. I spun round on my chair, my gaze fell apon a single figure, my first thought was he must be some sort of god, but no Percy Jackson stood leaning against the door frame " Technology and Demi-gods don't mix well. " He said pointing to the laptop. " It sets out like a signal to monsters. "

Of course, I completely forgot. " I just informed camp we should be arriving soon and called my dad. "

-" Already ? I saw you walk in here just a moment ago. "

I scowled " that's longer than usual "

He smiled sympathetically. " Anything you want to share ? "

I never like talking about my dad but the way Percy was looking at me made me want to tell him, I felt like I could trust him, which was completely ridiculous, I've only known him less then 2 days.

-" What's there to tell, my dad's usually busy, he doesn't have time to chat. " I said spinning around on my chair.

Percy nodded. " I'm sure he wants too. But being Tristan McLean is bound to be hard. "

-" As hard as being a Demi-god ? " I half laughed.

Percy grinned at that " No, probably not. " I got up and sat on floor leaning against my bunk, Percy sat down next to me.

-" C'mon smile, it's good for you. "

-" What's there to smile about ? "

-" Touché. "

We sat in silence, every thought in mind went blank, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was intimated by him. What do you say to some who's saved the world why you were stealing cars, well like I said I didn't actually steal them just asked for them " Everyone missed you at camp. " I blurted out. Percy didn't say anything, instead in sat fidgeting uncomfortably so I carried on " The hole camp was shaken from your disappearance. "

Percy pursed his lips " They're my family, we've been through so much. It's home. " His voice sound anxious, he must be excited to be going home. I admit I started feeling that way about camp. It felt like home, I could be myself there. It's one of the only safe places on Earth for Demi-gods. Ironic really, seven Demi-gods against the Earth. Mother Earth. Gaea. Or as Leo calls her Dirt Lady.

-" Is it true, about you defeating Hyperion ? "

He hesitated then glanced at me. " Why do you sound surprised ? "

-" After hearing half the camp gossip about you, you lose track of what's true and not. " - I smiled - " Like you defeating the Nemean Lion with the Hunters, thanks to astronaut food. That's my favorite. "

He chuckled " That's actually true. "

-" You're kidding ? " I nudged him playfully.

-" Nah " he smiled smugly, running his hands through his black hair.

-" Whoa. So, what other gods have you annoyed ? " For some reason I felt compelled to look up at him and meet his green eyes the same color as the sea, they bore deep into my kaleidoscopic eyes. He sat there thinking " I'll give you a list or we'll be here all night. "

I laughed. I actually laughed out loud. It felt so good. I forgot about the quest, giants, monsters and just laughed.

It was true, Percy was easy to get a long with.

-" Okay, you can't tell me you caused the explosion on St Helens." He raised an eyebrow, grinning at me. " You're kidding me ? "

-" It was an accident honest. " he chuckled lifting his hands up surrendering.

-" Unbelievable. You Percy Jackson are unbelievable. "

-" And you Piper McLean are smiling. " He said ruffling my hair.

-" Now it's all messy. " I pouted, making him laugh.

He flipped his hair out of his eyes " So we match. "

-" Not quite. " I said messing up his already messy jet-black hair. We bursted out laughing.

Percy hesitated before asking " So what's going on between you and Jase ? "

Normally I'd be annoyed if someone asked me that, or denied there was anything. But his sea green eyes bore deep into me, almost x-raying me. I couldn't lie to him.

-" I dunno. " I said stubbornly.

-" You like him right ? "

-" Yes. " I blushed.

-" And he clearly cares about you. "

-" Cares. "

-" You're worried about Reyna. " I glanced at him, Annabeth had said he was clueless, hopeless in fact but it didn't seem like that at the moment. " I thought you were meant to be hopeless about reading stuff. "

He chuckled " Let me guess, Annabeth said that ? "

I beamed at him. " You two are meant to be together. " His eyes filled with joy at the mention of her.

-" I love her. " he muttered then blushed.

-" I know. Anyone can tell you two are madly in love. "

-" Thanks. But you " - he pointed to me - " are avoiding my question. Are you worried of Reyna ? "

I diverted my eyes " They have history together. I know she cares about him and he does too. " saying that left a bitter taste in my mouth.

-" You can never be sure, unless you actually talk to him. She told me they could of been, if he hadn't disappeared. " I felt crushed that's what I was scared of. " Don't look like that. " he muttered turning to look at me, making me blush under his intense stare. " everything happens for a reason Piper, because he disappeared he met you. " I didn't know what to say. He bit his lips " Just think about okay ? " He understood my on going battle inside my head, so he got up. " I'm gonna go find Annabeth. See you later ? "

-" Yeah. "

He winked then left the room.

I sat alone, I could hear voices above me on the sky deck. I drew Katoptris, admiring it's beauty. I started at my tired reflexion and sighed. I noticed my hair really was a mess, thank you Percy.

I lay down on my bed, and curdled up into a ball. I had the feeling it was going to be a long day. I could think about what he said later. Tiredness washed through me, right now I just want to sleep.

**Just to be clear, Percy and Piper are just friends ! Friends that's all ! ****It's just when I was reading the Lost Hero I always imagined Piper and Percy to be close friends ;) So yeah I wanted to develop their relantionship.**

**Jeyna/Jasper - Leyna/Liper - Frazel/Hazeo -~ Who do you want ? Can I just point out that whoever happens, not everyone is gonna be happy. But please don't get mad at me. * wink, wink * That doesn't mean I've decided yet, I'm counting who you want in the reviews. So carry on reviewing, please if you want your couple to prevail ! **

**PM if you want to chat or have any questions about this chapter or any other chapters. I'm bored ;) ( I know, I know I should write, but I've already written the next three chapters, I'm just editing ! ) [( Action coming up...)] **

**It goes Hazel, Hazel again ( too long I cut it in two ) then Leo. Probably Percy after that not sure yet.**

**Wow that's alot to read O.o sorry. - I sound like a retar- an idiot.**

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you ! :3 OMG ! OMGs ;) ! Thank you for all the amazing reviews ! I love you guys ! I can't wipe the smile from my face :D ****And again to evryone who added my story to their favorites or story alerts ! You're each and everyone awesome ! Simple as that !**

**Gonna reply to some reviews, because I can : **

**jasper : Fast enough for you ? (:**

**you rock ( yes you do rock for reviewing ! ) : I update once a week, probably the weekend. But, yes there is a but ! Because I'm on holiday/vacation I have more time to write so more updates ! Then if I've cut a chapter in two, or get some reviews I try and type fasterrrrrrrrrrr. **

**daddy little girl : Don't worry Jason's jealously is just buried, it shall resurface.. MWHAHA * cough * **

**becky : Sorry the next chapter's Hazel's POV ( again cause I cut this in two ) then Leo's. Then Percy's, then maybe Jason's ?**

**athena grl dosnt want to login ( tut-tut lazy.. Jk ) : Yeah maybe it was a bit OOC. Sorry :( Yeah they probably are all tired..**

**Then to everyone who thought Percy and Piper would have a brothery-sistery relantionship : YAY ! I'm not the only one !**

**Miette in the Rain : Aha I know :P Oh, you are just too damn good. How'd you guess ? O.o**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES ! NO I DO NOT ! **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading !**

Hazel

**BEING ON A WARSHIP HEADING TO THE BIG APPLE WAS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED. **All I wanted was a good night sleep, we only just got back from the last quest and here we are on another. And it did not help that last night I had the most awful dream. Being a Demi-god, dreams aren't always what they seem, the can be a memory, a glimpse of the future and then there are these..

_It was underground in front of me lay a form, a boy, he was scared, bruised, and ever so pale, his head looked up and I cried out, it was Nico, he couldn't see or hear me, but I could see him. He looked like he was in so much pain his face was all screwed up. He was lying in a puddle of blood, his blood. _

_-" Call them here " said a voice, it seemed to be coming from everywhere, Gaea I thought. _

_Footsteps, I could hear footsteps behind me, sure enough two gorgons were behind me, they walked over to Nico, not even looking at me. _

_-" Call them now, Mother is growing restless " she said bending down and scratching his face, blood dipped from the wound, Nico didn't even cry out in pain._

_-" Never " he tried to say. " They won't come, I told them too " his voice crocked, tears dripped down his face, mixed with the blood._

_I didn't know what to do I tried to wake up but nothing, I tried to run but couldn't. The Gorgons started scratching and biting Nico, he was crying out in pain. I started crying, praying to gods. I couldn't bare it , I bent down and curled up in a ball. Covering my ears, but I could still hear him, screaming._

* * *

><p>I'll never forget that dream, we're coming Nico, don't worry. I couldn't share it to the seven, in truth I was afraid.<p>

-" Hazel, what are you thinking about right now ? " asked Frank sitting next to me, it had been ages since we left Camp, and we were both bored. Yes I know, sailing to ou possible deaths and we're bored.

-" I'm thinking what if I die, where will I go, back to fields of Asphodel or Elysium or maybe even the Fields of Punishment. " I lied, well I had thought about. It sacred me. The thought of returning to the Underworld. Death scared me. To go back to wondering the fields of Asphodel, slowly losing your memory, slowly forgetting everything, your name, your family, your friends..

Frank turned to look at me grabbed both my hands. Pushing my thoughts aside.

The feel of his skin against mine made my hands tingle, increasing my heart beat. He stared me straight in the eyes, he was about to say something but someone spoke instead.

-" Well that is depressing " It was Leo. He was standing over on the deck checking the sails. He looked so cute. I couldn't help but laugh. But think of what Jason said, Leo's grandpa was called Sammy, Sammy Valdez. My Sammy.

What freaked me out his that they looked exactly the same, the same crazy grin, the same sparkle in their eyes, the same curly hair, the same pointy ears and the same humor that I loved.

Except Leo wasn't Sammy, yet whenever I see him my heart suddenly decides to dance, whenever he looks at me I can feel my cheeks blush.

Which is very confusing, because of Frank.

-" Ha-ha-ha I guess it is, but it's the truth " I said grinning at him, Frank let go of my hands and sat back against the coach we were sitting on.

" Oh yeah I came to tell you guys, dinner is ready " he said 'ready' with a French accent, it was so badly said I couldn't help but giggle. Dinner ? Already ? That's being ADHD for you.

Before we could move the ship all of a sudden shook, causing Leo to lose his footing, and tumble to the ground.

-" What the ? " he yelled.

Percy, who had been freaking out since we took off, he said Jupiter or Zeus who ever, will surely blast him out the sky, Jason, Annabeth and Piper came running to the sky deck, arms in hand.

-" What happened ? " asked Jason spinning around curiously. Me and Frank got off the coach, glancing around us, checking for anything. Tyson came wondering on the deck confused.

-" What was that brothers ? " he mummbled swinging a stick. Ella sat on his shoulders, smiling down at him.

-" Must of been Leo's bad driving. " joked Piper. Percy was eyeing around him, before long Annabeth's face turned serious, she lifted her knife " Watch out ! "

I spun round, standing there was a monster, worse than a monster. She was half woman half dragon. She had a long tail, green slimy scaly skin like a dragon's. And her eyes, beady black eyes they bore through me, analyzing me. I was frozen to the spot, petrified.

-" Python " spat Annabeth.

-" She looks like.. " said Percy, but Annabeth had understood because she nodded.

-" Percy Jackson " she hissed, lifting her black blade " Not much in the flesssssh. "

-" Shut it snake-lady ! " yelled Leo.

- " Leo Valdez, Mother is very fond of you " she showed us her teeth, then I realized she was smiling. " and the ressst of you, the sssseven of the Prophecy. Sssss, you will all die, sssss Mother will be proud of me. Ssss "

That's all we needed to hear, I shook out of my daze and charged.

**Ouuuh what's gonna happen ? Ouuuuh is that a cliffie ? **

**AHHH. That dream freaks me out ! Poor Nico :/ Is he gonna be okay ? Are they gonna save him ? Who has the answers to these questions ! Oh wait I do.**

**As for Python, yeah did my research. I thought maybe she'd look like Kampê ( you know from the Battle of the Labyrinth ) so yeah that's who Percy thought she looked like. Maybe she doesn't but, doesn't matter.**

**Do like all the monsters hang out at a bar and gossip about Demi-gods ? They always seem to know them who they are. LOL. Can't imagine Typhon sipping an Ice Tea, with his wife Echidna and her chihuahua ( Chimera )**

**So I ask this everytime : Jasper/Jeyna ~ Leyna/Liper ~ Frazel/Hazeo - Who do you want ? **

**WAIT ! I wanna know which is your favorite chapter so far ? And favorite moment ? **

**If you found anything wrong with this chapter please inform me. ( OOC, not long enough..) And I'll try to improve it.**

**REVIEW:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about that, I decided to change chapter 13. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts or favorites ! ( I know I say that everytime but that's because it means alot !) **

**you rock : Me too ! I got another week off. YAY**

**jasper : Umm.. not sure about that I'll try my best :D**

**Skyscraper : The next chapter is kinda.. now.**

**oLYMpiAN: LOL I'll try my best ;)**

**fan : Fast is my middle name ! ^^ ( Not really. )**

**So yeah here's chapter 13 ! Enjoy ! Really sorry about that..**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR THE HOO SERIES ! RICK RIORDAN DOES !**

Hazel

**EVER DANCED WITH IRISH TURTLES ? WE NEITHER. **

I charged into attack, now thinking about, it was probably not the most intelligent thing to do. Python dodged easily and whipped her tail around sending me flying backwards. I crashed into the deck, crumpling to the ground. Pain shot through my body, but it was bearable.

My head ached, a silent drumming against my skull making me feel dizzy.

Before I knew it Frank was at my side, handing be ambrosia and helping me up. He then whipped around and shot arrows in the direction of the beast. They zipped through the air faster than light, but with a swipe of Python's sword she knocked them aside. I stood up, muscles throbbing from the sudden movement.

Piper was slashing Katopris at her without making contact, Annabeth was next to her with little success, a couple of slashes here and there but Python kept dodging and slithering away. Annabeth sure knew how to handle a knife.

Leo and Jason were no where to be seen, Percy was in fact the only one landing a real blow, he was amazing to watch. He slashed, tucked and rolled, jumped, kicked then stabbed, spun round and slashed again, Python screeched out in pain at each contact with Riptide.

Frank ran off shifting from elephant to rhino as if he couldn't decide which was better. He settled with elephant and charged, but Python just moved and whacked him back.

I sighed in relief as he got back up in human form.

-" Sssssilly Demi-gods, thinking you can defeat me, I wassss appointed my Mother to guard the Oracle of Delphi. Sssss fear me " hissed Python. Jason then appeared carrying an unconscious Leo, he must of fallen overboard. He settled him down, his head banging against the wooden panels.

-" Sorry, dude. " muttered Jason.

I felt the urge to run over and make sure he was okay, Samm-Leo was my friend after all.. _but was that the real reason I wanted to make sure he was okay ? _I didn't have time to make any decisions right now, we had a monster to kill.

We all charged, together, we had her surrounded, the battle was still raging, we slashed and stabbed, striked and shot but nothing even fainted her.

-" Your attempts are worthlessss " Delphyne screeched.

Suddenly the ship was falling from the sky. I let out a deafening scream, we were going to crash.

Everything around me was rolling, tumbling, flipping and crashing about. My whole body slammed against the deck, the air pressure was dropiing my the second.

Only Leo knows how to fly this thing and he's unconscious. Annabeth, daughter of Athena clever as she was, ran over to the controls and started pushing buttons. I say push I mean punch, she was turning the wheel hysterically the warship was still spinning out of control.

Whatever Annabeth had done it had worked, the ship steadied itself I peeked over the edge and almost did a little dance, we were a couples of meters from the ground, so close to another death. A field spread underneath us, as far as the eye could see, but now was not the time to marvel in the landscape Hazel.

I whirled around gripping my weapon, Percy and Jason were looking around confused.

-" Where'd she go ? " I asked, confused. It's not like we can lose a 5 foot high monster.

Jason shrugged. " Dunno. "

-" Somethings not right. " added Annabeth, spinning her knife around.

I checked over the side, nothing. Strange, where did she go ?

I hesitantly walked over to Leo, he was coming round. Everyone had gathered around him.

-" NO, NO ! I don't want to dance..Irish dancing turtles " he murmured. We all let out a relieved breath, he was fine. Sa-Leo sat up looking confused, grabbing his temples and rubbing them viciously.

-" What's so funn- GUYS WATCH OUT ! " Too late we whirled around and there was Python she slashed her sword at the closest person who happen to be Piper. She cried out in pain as her sword reaped her shoulder piercing her skin.

Python then spun around slashing at Annabeth's thigh and Frank's arm.

-" Annabeth ! " yelled Percy running to her side.

Jason ran to Piper's side, just in time to catch her. " Piper ? "

-" Frank ? " I yelled.

-" Leo ? " asked Leo.

-" Sssstupid demi-godsssss " laughed Python disappearing into a crack in the earth laughing.

***sigh* Don't like it when people get hurt :/ But yeah, their plan don't always go right, as you can see.. Hope nothing is OOC.**

**EVIL monster ! -' Everything about Python, should be true, if I researched right.**

**I know it's short, the next chapter is longer. It's Leo's POV.**

**So you still have time to choose, I've started counting your choices : Jasper/Jeyna ~ Leyna/Liper ~ Frazel/Hazeo.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiyyah. **

***sigh* My fingers hurt from all the typing, just kidding ;) So yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed ! Merciiiiii. **

**And to everyone who added my story to their favorites or story alerts ! **

**Leah : I'm sure your iPod has it's reasons ! And thanks.**

**YOU ROCK : ( CAPS LOCKS, HMM ? ) YES, YES IT DOES ! YIPEEE.**

**fan : Pretty sure, it would be cool thought. LOL. But no, named after my grand-ma, hey maybe she was called fast ! And.. updating.. NOW.**

**jasper : Pinky promise. Do you want me to swear on the River Styx ?**

**Katniss Everdeen746 : Thank you, yeah yeah I'm updating now, as you can see. Yep, it still counts.**

**YO, YEAH ONE LAST THING, I DON'T OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES. YEAH. **

Leo

**YOU'D THINK I'D GET USE TO FALLING**. That I came to terms I wasn't going to die thanks to a flying dude who should be here any second.

But no. Instead of coolly falling, I was screaming my head off. A manly scream of course. Very mocho.

_Jason will be here shortly_ I thought. _Well he sure as hell better be ! _

I zipped past clouds intill my brain couldn't take it any more, I fell unconscious when I past a flock of migrating birds.

Sure enough after the Irish dancing turtles had gone I woke on the sky deck of the Argo II, with one Hades of a headache. Only to find snake-lady almost slice Piper's head off. Then attack Annabeth and Frank.

-" Percy I'm fine. " muttered Annabeth, stuffing ambrosia in her mouth. " I forgot, when you're worried your eyebrows scrunch together. " - she touched his forehead- " It's still cute. " Percy glanced down at her wound on her leg, it was healing.

Whoa that freaky god food was awesome.

I heard someone stifle a cry behind me, I turned round Piper was now lying in Jason's arms clutching his shirt. The gash on her shoulder looked deep, her clothes around her shoulder were covered in blood.

Frank got up muttering to Hazel he was okay just a little cut. To be honest I was a little jealous. The way Hazel looked at Frank, I dunno. It upset me.

-" We have to stop the bleeding. " said Annabeth rushing, and sort of limping to Piper's side with a flask of nectar. " Leo, bandage. "

I dug my hand in my tool belt asking for one, my fingers found the unfamiliar bandage. I passed it to Annabeth pleased I hadn't pulled out a tin of breath-mints.

She got to work cleaning out the wound, dressing it careful with nectar then wrapping it up in bandage. Piper winced at every touch but never said a word, silently holding back tears.

-" It's okay Piper. Everything's gonna be okay. " Jason said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, her blue, green, brown whatever color eyes sparkling.

-" This is all my fault " Percy said standing next to me. " I..I should of looked for her. I'm sorry Piper." he chocked.

-" Don't be dumb Jackson, we thought she'd gone. " Frank put in. Piper nodded in agreement, making her wince in pain.

-" It's not your fault " added Hazel.

-" Don't beat yourself up, man. " I said patting him on the back. " It's all our faults. "

-" You were unconscious. "

I sighed " Yeah. " I didn't know what to say, he had a point I wasn't even conscious.

-" All done. " said Annabeth relieved. " she needs rest, but she'll make a full recovery. I'll ask an Apollo camper to take a look, when we arrive at camp. "

-" What I don't get is how Python found us so easily. " muttered Frank stroking the back of his head, lost in thought.

-" That might be my fault. " said Piper barely a whisper, she looked up at Percy " I..I called my Dad. "

-" Shh. " Annabeth said. " Doesn't matter now, you have to rest. "

-" I'll take her to her room. " muttered Jason standing up and walking away, Piper inbetween his arms.

-" She got lucky, it could of been alot worse. " said Annabeth. How Annabeth new all this stuff about wounds and how to dress them was beyond me.

* * *

><p>So, I wondered over to the controls, pressed the engine starter then pulled the leaver for take off. I kept looking back over my shoulder have expecting to find that nasty snake lady trying to win my head on a platter, but no, there was nothing apart from a few dust bunnies all was normal. For once.<p>

Percy, Jason and Frank came into the control rooms.

-" Hey, man thought we should keep you company, don't want are captain to get lonely. "

-" How's Piper ? " I asked directing my question to Jason who had wondered over to sit on the coach.

-" She'll be fine. She's stronger then you think. " he smiled proudly. " She just needs some rest then she'll be back here yelling Repair Boy in no time. "

-" Oh the joy. " I muttered.

-" Annabeth's gone to check on her. " added Percy.

I nodded " Perce " - Yes I know _the_ Percy Jackson so I have the right to call him Perce - " before when you were talking about Nico, you mentioned the Doors of Death, what are they exactly ? " Percy sat down on the floor and leant against the coach fiddling with a ball-point pen. ADHD much ?

-" They're the Doors of Death. It says it all in the name. "

I rolled my eyes " Yeah." To be honest I felt quite stupid then " But why do we need to find them ? "

-" To close them. That's how the monsters re-form so fast. Gaea's still controlling the Doors, after we set Death free, monsters stayed dead. But we still need to close them. "

-" Not just monsters." added Frank taking a seat next to Jason.

Percy nodded " Right, Gwen back at camp, well she died during the war games she got a _pilum_ in the chest, but she came back from the dead. "

-" A zombie. " The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop. I tried to take them back but the guys were too bust cracking up to care.

Maybe, my mum would come back. I'd have her back hopefully not as a zombie. No Leo ! You've gone through this, that's Frankenstien talking. Besides we're going to close the Doors.

-" Wait who killed her ? " demanded Jason angrily.

-" We don't know. " said Frank, something in his voice was screaming _Octavian ! Octavian !_ " But we believe the Doors of Death are found at Rome. Well that's what Death said. " he concluded.

I dodged a flock of birds, I forgot to install window whippers so there will be no squished birds on my ship.

- " What's that ? " asked Frank getting up and gazing out in the distance.

We followed his gaze, in the distance past hills, fields and forests far off sat an alone hill, some small buildings and glorious strawberry fields, _yum.._ my tummy grumbled. _Snap out of it Leo ! _Right, yeah over there.

-" That's home. " muttered Percy, a smiling forming on his face as Camp Half-Blood came into view.

**Such a dramatic ending :') Hope you liked Leo's POV.**

**I had trouble writing the next chapter. But I'll try and post it tomorrow seeing as I pinky promised ( ain't that right jasper ! ) All I can say is that it's BAD :/ But long, very long. ( It's Percy's POV. ) **

**I written the next chapters ( I know I'm on a roll, yeeeeeeeeah ! ) it goes ( POVs) Percy, Percy, Jason. Who do you think I should do next ?**

**Thanks for reading ! **

**REVIEW:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff :D I was a bit rushed, with this chapter, so if it's a bit.. scattered sorry.**

**I DON'T OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**athena grl : Nahh I'm not annoyed, love your reviews, they're useful ^^**

**fan : Ha, I just realized I'm named after my great grandma. Awkward. And no I do not believe she was called Fast. ;)**

**jasper : Errmm no I'm not gonna do that, seeing as I can't update tomorrow. Who knows what happens if you break an oath *shivers***

**you rock : THAT'S OKAY ! CAPS LOCKS RULES ! No but, yeah I can update tomorrow which is today but I can't update tomorrow. Confused ? :L**

**Katniss Everdeen746 : LOL your review made me laugh :') Half bloods who have half the amount of blood ! Kinda random, but why not ? Yeah I know it was quick but I didn't want to drag it along seeing as they have to go to Rome. **

**Miette in the Rain : I know seven's an odd number, but I think you knew that O.o I know, I know I thought about it.. and decided to keep you waiting. MWHAHA :P You'll see it is as bad, just read below ↓**

Percy

**I TRIED TO CONCENTRATE, YEAH TRY NOT TO SOUND SO SURPRISED.** But my thoughts were drowned out by the sound of cheers and clapping. As I got closer, I heard them chanting, chanting my name. I looked down the side of the boat and jumped, I fell on the familiar sand by the canoe lake. Home. The cheering only became louder. I stood up straight, only to be greeted my a mob of campers. Most of them stayed at Camp Jupiter but I recognized a couple of familiar faces, their names came flooding back to me. _Katie Gardener, Butch, Clovis, Malcom_.. But also some sad memories of faces I'd never see again _Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Lee.._

I pushed those thoughts aside I was home, finally. I grinned in till my cheeks hurt, campers I haven't even met continued to cheer and shout. I lost count of the number of hugs I got. Annabeth, stood at my side intwingerling her fingers inbetween mine, making my heart beat increase rapidly.

-" Welcome home Percy. " she whispered, whipping away lip stick that stuck to my face from the Aphrodite girls kisses.

Leo and Jason jumped down, gesturing to Frank and Hazel to follow.

Chiron trotted over " Percy, my boy. Good to see you. " he smiled, then he saw my tattoo, the one I got at Camp Jupiter. He frowned at it, he made a three-fingered claw over his heart and pushed outwards-an ancient greek gesture for warding off evil. Grover had once taught it to me.

Jason not noticing the situation stepped forward " Chiron meet Hazel and Frank. " he said gesturing towards them. They were shifting uncomfortaby as campers rushed around greeting everyone.

-" Nice to meet you. " he gave them a welcoming smile, finally looking away from the tattoo. Hazel and Frank they relaxed a bit after that.

-" CHIRON MEET ELLA. " grinned Tyson, pointing to the red Harpy, who was happily flying above.

-" Alright everyone, calm down dinner should be ready soon return to your cabins! "

Piper stepped out of the Argo II, her shoulder still wrapped in bandages, wearing a fresh pair of clothes.

-" Can we get an Apollo camper please ? " yelled Jason, supporting Piper. A tall kid ran up to her and started to lead her to the infirmary.

-" Percy ! " cried a tall Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, that I remembered as Drew " So good to see you, still with her ? " she said her as if it was the worst possible thing in the world. She noticed my hand squeezing Annabeth's. " Oh. you could do so much better. "

Annabeth stepped forward ready to rip her head off.

Chiron sighed " That's enough Drew, return to your cabin. "

Just as I was about to move someone shoved me in the back, I let go of Annabeth's hand and spun round.

_'Yo boss, you miss me ?_' It was a pure-black pegasus, with wings like a giant ravens. _Blackjack._ I remembered. Years ago, Blackjack had been held captive aboard the _Princess Andromeda, _until we caused a distraction that allowed him to escape. I hardly did anything, seriously yet Blackjack credited me with saving him, so he's kinda adopted me.

-" Don't call me boss. " I grinned. " Of course I missed you man. "

_'You got it, manged to stay alive with out me boss ?'_

I sighed " It was rough. "

-" Whoa, Percy is that your horse ? " asked Hazel rushing to my side, staring at Blackjack. " He's beautiful. "

_'I like her, ask her if she has some sugar cubes or some hay.'_

She was still staring at him, amazed " Can I ride him ? " she asked.

_'No boss ! Tell her she can't !'_ He pushed sand up, angrily.

I laughed " He doesn't like it when people ride him. Sorry Hazel."

-" Oh okay. " she said disappointed.

_'Yah only my boss. She can still give me sugar cubes ! "_

-" You know she can't, last time you went all hyper. "

_'Nahh boss, I won't, promise. "_

-" Can some one please tell me who he is talking to ? " - asked Leo confused - " or is he just going bonkers ? "

-" Percy can understand horses, he can read their minds. " answered Annabeth, stroking Blackjack.

_'Mmm, a bit to the left, yeah yeah right there. Ahhh'_

- " Whoa. That's cool. " said Jason impressed.

-" Who knows Leo, maybe you'll wake up one morning and understand a hammer. " I teased. Leo scowled at me, but I just grinned back.

With one swift move I jumped on Blackjack's back.

_'Cabin 3 Boss ?'_ He shot up to the sky, I heard a couple of campers gasp behind me as he flew higher and higher, far into the clouds.

_'Hope you remember to hold on boss'_ Then he plummeted to the ground, I clung on tight.

_'Don't you worry about me.'_ I thought. That's the thing with being the son of Poseidon; since he created horses out of sea foam, I can understand most esquestrian animals, and sea cratures. But they can also understand me.

_'You ever need me boss, just call. You know that right ? '_ He hovered 2 meters above the ground. I back-flipped off, landing on the ground in front of Cabin 3.

_'I know.'_

-" Show off. " muttered Annabeth behind, standing next to Jason.

-" I thought you said he didn't like to be ridden ? " asked a confused and disappointed Hazel coming up behind. Closely followed my Leo and Frank who were completely out of breath.

'_See you later boss._'

I sighed " How many timed have I told you not to call me boss ? "

He whinnied softly. It could of been a laugh. _'Whatever you say, you're the man, you're the best, boss. " _Then he shot to sky, galloping into the distance until he was nothing but a black dot.

I opened the door to Cabin 3, it was spotless. Tyson must of had a cleaning spree or I'd left it that way, which was unlikely.

I walked in, the familiar empty bunks stood neatly in row. Except for my bed, the sheets were all creased. And one of my camp shirts lay on the bed.

-" Sorry about that. " mumbled Annabeth.

I spun round smirking " Been sleeping in my bed ? "

-" Shut up Seaweed Brain. " - she let out a breath - " It was the night before we left, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the thought of you not remembering me. I broke down.. I came and slept in here. "

I nodded stepping forward and giving her a hug, her chin found the familiar crook in my neck. She stepped back laughing - I forgot how much I missed her laugh - tilting her head to the side. " You've gotten taller. "

It was true, I've grown a couple of inches. Man it was embarrassing when Annabeth was taller. " Well it was bound to happen, Jeez. " I grinned looking around my cabin, my heart warmed as I saw the familiar objects. The Minotaur horn hung proudly on the wall along with a whole bunch of pictures.

Each picture cleared a fuzzy memory, one picture was me and Annabeth after we'd won the chariot race, another was of me and Nico, we stood next to the crack in the ground in camp, the one he made when he was little.

-" This one's my favorite. " said Hazel pointing to a picture. Frank and Jason stood behind her awkwardly.

In the picture was me and Annabeth, we were sitting on the banks of the lake. She was in mid-laugh, I'd probably just said something stupid.

-" C'mon let's have some dinner. " said Leo, rushing out the doors to the dinning pavilion.

I grinned at the picture. Then headed towards the doors. _Home at last._

* * *

><p>We sung songs at the camp fire until midnight. Well that was as long as my ears could take, Leo is a very loud singer. Did I mention he's a loud and bad singer ? We refused the campfire but Chiron and everyone insisted. They were basically saying <em>'Don't worry sing songs, you're on a dangerous quest to save the world from being destroyed. Let's sing<em> !'

After I kissed Annabeth good-night. I wondered to my cabin and plopped down on my bunk, closing my eyes. I pu my hands behind my head, about the fall asleep.

' _Good night pawn_ ' whispered the sleepy voice of Gaea. Which was really freaky. Mother Earth was wishing me good night. _'Remember your camp, there will be nothing left of it once I destroy it.'_

-" Get out. " I stuttered.

-" What ? " asked a voice making me sit blot upright.

The light of the moon shone through the windows, creating a peaceful scenery. Near the doors, I could make out the familiar form of Annabeth, smiling at me.

-" Sorry, didn't mean you. " I said gesturing for her to climb in.

-" Gaea ? "

-" Yeah. " I clutched her tight. Having her so close after so long felt so good. " What brings you here anyways ? "

-" Couldn't sleep. " she mumbled against my chest.

-" You're not allowed to be here. " It was camp rules, girls and guys are not allowed to be in the same cabin, if they're not related. The rule had come a couple of times before I disappeared.

-" Yeah. " she whispered falling sweetly to sleep.

I silently grinned " Night. " I rested my head gently on her silky smooth blond hair, it smelled of wild-flowers. Then drifted to sleep. And truthfully it was the best nights sleep _ever_.

* * *

><p>-" You still drool in your sleep. "<p>

-" Morning to you too, sweetie. " I teased running a hand though my hair, I slipped next to her at the empty Poseidon table choosing a waffle.

She cracked a small grin. I stared at her, she was real. Not just a memory. " What are you looking at ? " she looked behind her confused.

-" Y'know you're beautiful. " Then I leaned in and kissed her. Our lips moved in sync, her hands wrapped tightly behind my neck. Mine rested on her waist.

-" People are trying to eat ! " yelled an Ares camper. We broke apart, I started to feel light headed, which happens everytime I kiss Annabeth. I reached for her hand making her blushing even more.

I scoffed down the waffle, " She didn't kill you then ? " said a familiar voice behind me.

I stifled a laugh as the red-headed, Oracle standing behind me impatiently wearing her school uniform.

-" Rachel ? " I said letting go of Annabth's hand and getting up off the bench.

-" No. Who else could it be ? " she sighed sarcastically. " For months we've been worrying about you ! " - she started pointing me in the chest - " You couldn't of sent us a sign ? "

-" I missed you too " I said pulling her into a hug. " But how'd you know we were here ? " she pulled away studying my face.

She raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. " He hasn't gotten any smarter has he ? " she asked Annabeth hugging her too.

-" Nope. He's still a Seaweed Brain. "

-" I saw it. Oracle here ! " she pulled out a little drawing on a scruffy piece of paper, it was the a ship that looked strangely like Argo II with seven figures, that looked like me, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Piper who happened to have a bandage drawn around her shoulder. We were getting off the ship, in the background you saw the familiar cabins, and Big House.

-" You drew that ? "

-" Yeah in history class. " she smiled shyly, yanking off her tie. " Gods, I hate this uniform. "

I was trying hard not to laugh. " Nah, it suits you. "

She glared at me, it was a _shut-up-before-I-nail-you-with-a-plastic-blue-hair-brush_ glare. " Get going, your Mom's been waiting for months, go ! The others are waiting for you. "

I didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we sprinted to the Argo II, sure enough as Rachel had said, everyone was waiting. Piper looked a lot better, most of color had returned to her face, and when she moved she didn't wince. I wanted to kick myself, I should of looked for what's-her-face, instead of turning my back.

-" We got some supplies, whenever you're ready. " grinned Leo, rushing about making sure everything was secure and safe on the Argo II.

-" Let's go. " I spun round, took one last look at camp. All the cabins, each different in their own way, Camp hill with the Golden Fleece resting proudly on a branch of the pine tree, where we discovered Thailia, the arena, the forest, everything. I took it all in.

And left to see my mother.

**Man, this chapter sucked -.-' ****On the bright side, it was really longer. Wasn't it ? And I added a bit of Percabeth, for those who wanted more. Nobody wants Peyna do they ? Cause that ain't gonna happen, nuhuh.**

**YAY for Rachel ;) Haha.**

**I'm going to my friend's for a few days, so I probably won't be able to update but I'll try to ! Sorry :/ I shall find a way ;D **

**Jasper/Jeyna ~ Liper/Leyna ~ Frazel/Hazeo ~ Who'd you like ? Humm ? **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

***sigh* back to school, that means less updates. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favorites or story alert. ****And thanks, yeah I had fun at my friend's(:**

**athena grl : Can there ever be too much Percabeth ? :P**

**Megaranger : Wow O.o Thanks !**

**Michelle Canada : LOL yeah you said that before, you also wanted Piper's POV ( aka Chapter 11, I did that especially for you ;) **

**Miette in the Rain : Haha, I decided to check out some Peyna fanfics, and well.. yeah they're good but I'm Percabeth all the way baby ! Yes, yes 7 is an odd number, I assure you:D Yes to Sally they go ↓**

**Pig Cruels : Same, well I love Percy, like Reyna but them together no, no, no. Pecabeth yes, yes, yes. **

**jasper : S'up ? Don't cry, here's the next chapteeeeeeeeeer ! LOL you're probably gonna laugh but at my friends then she said ' Why didn't you just put your already written chapter on a USB plug ? Then once here edit it then post ? ' Totally embarrassed! I'm so stoopid. * face-palm ***

**you rock : YAY FOR CAPS LOCK ! EXCEPT WHENEVER I READ CAPS LOCK I ALWAYS READ IT AS IF SOMEONE WAS SHOUTING ! AHHHH. So I couldn't update the day before yesterday or yesterday but I can update today which is now. This depends when you read it ( I'm confusing myself now. So I'm just gonna shut up :x )**

** f****an : Mmm it would.. Well it's not really that soon, me think I'm tired from updating so FAST ! You'll never believe this.. my cat's nick-name is fast ( nick-named by my sister ) because he's sooooo not fast. The slow little thing, he never stops eating -.-**

**Blackjack : 2 days ! That's cool:) I'm honored to be the first fanfic you've ever read :D Ha, nice to meet you my biggest fan EVER ! Peace ouuuuut.**

Percy

**IMAGINE SEEING A FLYING SAUCER WITH A COUPLE OF TEENAGERS DRIVING**, weird huh ? Well that's what I thought New Yorkers were seeing through the Mist as we flew to the City. I remembered the familiar crowded streets, the shops, the billions of people rushing about, the street vendors, everything.

I rested against the Argo II railing letting the wind blow in my face. I still hated flying, I was actually waiting for Zeus's Master Blot to zap me, yet I felt peaceful.

I heard someone next to me, I glanced at them in the corner of my eyes, I half expected to see Annabeth but instead I saw someone a little taller than her with short blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Jason stood next to me gazing at the crowded streets. " You okay man ? "

I admit I was surprised he'd come up to me, ever since the War Games incident we haven't really talked.

I sighed " Yeah, just a bit nervous. "

He looked at me surprised. " About seeing your mom ? "

I nodded. " Jason " I started not really sure were I was going with this " What's your problem with me ?" only then did I realize how blunt that sounded.

Jason looked taken aback. " I-I-Errm. " he sighed leaning against the railing " I have no idea. " I cocked my head to him grinning. He grinned back. " I really don't know. I feel like you've taken everything from me. "

I stopped grinning and nodded. " That's what I thought about you. "

He shook his head ferociously his short hair moving back and forth " No way, everyone wouldn't stop talking about you for 8 months. "

-" Ditto. " I turned my head back to the City. " I really didn't mean to take your spot as praetor. "

-" I know, but I figured it was necessary for the Romans. They trust you now. " He rubbed his neck. " And I.. guess I was just surprised they trusted you so fast. " I was about to say something but he carried on " You retrieved the eagle, defeated a giant, made friends, became praetor and even Reyna likes you. " he mumbled the last bit, it was barely audible. I try to say something again but he still hadn't finished. " You did all that in one freaking week. " He sighed " Then there's your tattoo SPQR meaning you're officially a Roman, not to mention the fact you speak Latin. I didn't even learn Greek. " He shifted uncomfortably " And..I think the Romans like you just as much as the Greeks do. "

He finally turned towards me, his blue eyes full of shame and sadness. " Jason I- " I actually didn't know what to say. " I learnt Latin thanks to a wolf. " Was all I got out, Jason laughed. " I mean.. Lupa. "

I ran my fingers though my hair " You make me sound like I'm a- "

-" Hero ? " he finished.

I shook my head " I was gonna say genius. "

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms " I would exaggerate now, I've heard you've done some pretty stupid stuff. "

I laughed, clapping my hands together. It was starting to get a bit chilly. " You listen to Annabeth way too much. "

He side-grinned, rubbing his arms to warm them up " You don't think you're a hero ? "

-" Never really thought about it. " I admitted, the ship was slowly descending.

-" Talk later Percy ? " he asked.

-" Yep " I answered popping the 'P' as the ship landed in Central Park, almost squishing a bunch of tourists. Cannot imagine explaining that to the cops. I've already been a fugitive, there's no need to add murderer to the list. I pushed those thoughts aside, and thought about my mom instead. It had been, what felt like ages since I'd seen her.

-" You ready Jackson ? " Frank asked me as we exited the Argo II.

I gulped " I guess so. "

-" Do you want us to come with ? " questioned Hazel.

I looked at everyone, they were all waiting for an answer. " Yeah. Please. " I stuttered.

-" It's okay brother. " grinned Tyson, Elle was perching sweetly on his shoulder cleaning her feathers.

Hazel glanced at Frank and he nodded. " Percy, we were wondering Chiron, back at the Greek Camp, is it the Chiron ? "

Frank gazed at me " Y'know the one who trained heroes. "

I nodded " Yep, the one and only. " I regretted saying that as soon as I heard Leo humming the words to I am the one and only afterwards.

-" You got a permit for that blimp ? " demanded the park cop, who'd snuck up on us. A blimp ? I glanced at the Argo II and grinned. I had an idea, I stepped forward ready to control the Mist, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder.

-" Maybe I should do that. " she muttered. I thought about it before stepping back, last time I tried to do it was with Rachel, it didn't turn out so good. She thought I was crazy, but I did just run through her with Riptide.

Annabeth stepped forward " We're allowed to park there, don't ask anymore questions. " she snapped her fingers. The officer was confused at first " Good day. " he finally said, before heading away.

Jason crossed his arms " Y'know Piper could of charmed-speak him. "

Leo nodded " But that was cool, Annabeth show me how to do that. " He started snapping his fingers randomly in front of our faces.

I was about to answer but we reached my apartment building. I rushed though the doors, my friends close behind. The elevator was out of use, so I ran up the stairs, taking them two by two. When my friends had finally caught up with me, I was staring at my front door.

I looked at Annabeth her gray eyes sparking, she nodded encouraging me. I took a deep breath before knocking several times.

Paul opened the door first, he was still in his striped pyjamas, his hair was messed up as if he'd just rolled out of bed. When he saw me, his mouth popped open in shock.

-" Pe-Percy ? " he stuttered, I hugged him.

I took a deep breath, the cold air filled my lungs " Hey Paul. "

He was In state of shock, when someone called out " Paul, who is it ? Paul ? " my mother emerged behind him. She was also in her pyjamas, her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, with new streaks of gray. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying a lot, under them were black rings. It took all my willpower not to cry.

-" Mom ? "

She rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe it was me. " Percy is that really you ? "

-" Mom, I'm so sorry I- " I started but I was crushed in a hug. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She pulled back to look at me, a smiling forming on her face. She kissed me on the forehead.

-" You-you are so grounded. " she finally said, her expression turning serious. " 8 months you've been MIA , Percy if you think for one second- "

-" I know Mom. " and I hugged her again.

Her eyes fell on my arm " PERCY JACKSON " I winced as she yelled " IS THAT A TATTOO ? " she pulled my arm to take a closer look.

- " I can explain !

She glared at me, then she noticed everyone standing awkwardly behind me. She gestured with her hand for us to enter, " I'm sorry, come on in. "

After giving me a lecture about tattoos then another lecture about how she'd been waiting for 8 months with no sign what so ever of me being alive. We sat at the kitchen table, munching on my favorite blue cookies. It must of been a sight for our nosey neighbors, 8 teenagers with a red bird sitting around a table eating blue cookies with my parents dressed in their pyjamas.

Once full my mom demanded to know _everything._

So we told her, from the beginning. My side and Jason's. I'd gotten use to telling that story now.

Then we told her about this quest to Rome, the Doors of Death and Nico. Annabeth kept adding details, while everyone nodded we'd finished she nodded understandably, " Be safe, all of you. " She smiled at us. I glanced at the clock, we'd been here nearly two hours.

She saw me look at the clock " I love you Percy. " she was blinking back tears.

I smiled at her " I love you too Mom. I'll Iris message you, kay ? "

-" You better, or we'll kill you. " added Paul.

We shuffled out the door, " Now, go kick some Mother Earth butt, okay ? " she smiled at us. I hugged both my parents. Before the door finally closed.

**Sorry about the long author note, do you guys mind that I reply to your reviews or would you prefer I didn't ? **

**PFFFT FORGOT : I DO NOT OWN THE HOO OR PJO SERIES.**

**BYE. ****I'll update next weekend ! If I haven't drowned in my homework:D**

**REVEIW:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**BOOYA ! 4 day weekend, maybe I'll update again ! ;) Ha I was just thinking, that The Mark Of Athena is probably gonna be totally different to what we think but y'know whatever. ****No one said they didn't like me replying so here I a go :**

**athena grl IS REALLY ANNOYED : Bummers, 'bout the signing in thingy. Well.. yeah that's a bit too much :S **

**you rock : Nawwh, you're awesomerrrr(: Haha, yeah I do that then my friends are like ' Why are you yelling at me ? '. Haha, sorry busy week -.-**

**fan : Yass. Well I'm not sure about that, it's an okay-ish story. Daily ? No, no me no think so. Haha, well she doesn't understand the awesomeness of the name;) Joke!**

**jasper : Oh no! An entire river ? lol. Ha, I was just like 'darn it why didn't I think of that ?' Sorrrrrrrry just find it hard to write with all that freaking homework! Ahh okay okay I'll update, I like my head just the way it is :P :S**

**Miette in the Rain : Ha. Yeah epicly epic. We now move on to the number 8 which is, believe or not even ! Course she does, but depends by who. My friend thinks she should be with Octavian o.o Oh and I finally wrote what Jason and Reyna talked about :P **

***sobs* 'Harry Potter told me not to tell lies !' *brings in giant feather* 'wanna are you- NO NO don't tickle me! Fine I'll say it I don't own the hoo or pjo series' *sniff***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to everyone who added this story to thier favorites and/or story alert!**

Jason

**NEW YORK WAS AMZING AND I PROBABLY WOULD OF LOVED IT,** if my mind would just relax. I sighed as we wondered the streets, dragging my feet on the pavement filled with squished gum. I pushed past the busy inhabitants of New York as they got about their _normal _business.

I've never been to New York before, it had always been a no-go zone. And truthfully, I'd been missing out. It was so different from San Francisco, not good different or bad different just different. Cabs bustled the nosey roads, billions of apartment-buildings lined the streets along with hotels and restaurants. Teenagers messed about on thier skate boards, while little kids played in Central Park. This city was alive. People would aways say this was the city that never sleeped, and now being here. I actually get what they mean.

After we'd left Percy's apartment building Hazel mentioned she'd never tried a hot-dog before, and said how gross it was we'd even think of eating dogs, making Tyson panic about us eating Mrs O'Leary. Once Percy calmed Tyson down and explained it wasn't really dogs. Frank and everyone else had insisted on buying her one. Even thought we were full on blue cookies, there will always be room for hot-dogs. To keep our energy up of course.

We were searching the streets for a hot-dog vendor, which was harder than you think. There was so many people I could hardly see two feet infront of me. What I could see cleary was the Empire State building, I couldn't help but wonder about Mount Olympus, up high on the 600th floor. Who knows maybe once this war is over Percy could take me up there, so I could actually meet my Dad, Roman form. Heck maybe even Greek form. These split personnalites were very complicated.

I wasn't sure about Percy, evening after telling him the truth about why I hated him so much ( Piper's idea not mine ). I still felt the familiar green eyed monster also known as jealously when anyone talked about him, or whenever I was near him. He had everything. For instance, he had a real family. My mom died and I was taken away from her when I was two, so never really had a mom before. And my dad isn't really the number one dad in the world. I wouldn't even call him a dad. Then there was Thailia, my sister. She was probably the only real family I had. Yet she acted brotherly to Percy too. I guess you can say my family's Camp Jupiter, and I feel like I've lost them to _him._

My thoughts wondered elsewhere. Which was amazing with all the noise, the streets echoed with talk, laughter and the sound of billions of footsteps, car honks etc etc. I was surprised I could actually hear my own thoughts. So yeah, my mind went on re-wind to the moment we were about to leave, to mine and Reyna's chat.

_-" So, what do you want ? " she asked, in might of just been me but I heard a hint or nervousness in her voice._

_I took a deep breath I didn't know where to start. " How've you been ? "_

_She sighed " What with me running the hole camp for 8 months ? " she stood next to the River Tibre staring peacefully at the flowing water._

_-" I'm sorry I- "_

_-" Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault Jason. " she touched my arm, making my skin tingle. " I missed you Jason. " her expression blank._

_I smiled at her, " I missed you too. "_

_She finally returned the smile, unsure " What when you finally remembered me ? "_

_I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably._

_-" It was a joke, Jason. " I stared at her, Reyna wasn't one to joke. " Don't look at me like that. "_

_-" Sorry. " I mumbled. " Reyna " - I was trying to be honest with her, we've always told each over everything and I wasn't going to stop now - " were we together ? "_

_Her smile faltered " I don't know Jason " She now looked uncomfortable. " We were close, maybe " - she sighed - " maybe if you hadn't of disappeared, we might of been something. "_

_She bent down, and touched the flowing water. " You mean a lot to me Reyna but - " I started._

_-" It's that girl. Piper, isn't it ? " Reyna had always been smart, so I wasn't surprised she guessed._

_-" I don't know what I feel Reyna. I only just got my memories back. And I- "_

_-" And you need time to figure them out ? "_

_I nodded. I've know Reyna for years, we've been close friends for awhile. We've been through so much together, she was at my side on Mount Othyrs as we took down Kiros's throne. But I recently met Piper. Most of her memories of me was a trick of the Mist, but I liked her and we had been on a quest together._

_She smiled at me. " I hope you figure it out Grace. "_

_-" Me too. " I sighed, which made her laugh. That's what I loved about Reyna, she was always so serious but around me she'd take off her mask, and just be herself._

_She frowned " I have duties to attend to. " she paused " I must try and keep the peace between the Romans and the Greeks. "_

_I chuckled " You mean Octavian and the Greeks ? " _

_She nodded " That's a battle within itself. " she smiled half-heartedly __" Now go save the world. " she leaned towards before she kissed me on the cheek, then she spun round and left._

_I found myself staring at her, before returning to the Argo II._

And I was trying to figure out my feelings, but it was making me lose my mind.

-" Wow. " muttered Hazel, bring me back to reality. She was chewing on her hot-dog. " This is amazing. " Frank had a look of triumph for finding a hot-dog vendor.

-" Are you okay Jason ? " Piper's soft voice asked next to me.

-" Yeah, just thinking. "

She nodded. " I'll figure it out. I promise " I added quietly.

I tried not to blush as her hand slipped into mine. She shivered in the icy wind. " I'm sure you will. "

I glanced to her, her chestnut hair blew everywhere in the wind, some with littl braids at the ends, her kaleidoscope eyes were shining. Her nose was a bit red from the cold, and her cheeks were flustered, her lips slightly blue.

She was wearing regular skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly and a Camp-Half-Blood shirt. Gods she mush be freezing. It was really strange to see her without her snowboarding jacket. I guess she left it on the ship thinking it was gonna be sunny.

My breath caught in my throat. She was seriously beautiful.

I pulled my jumper off, it was a normal grey jumper with a hood and a zip, I handed in to her **( I know a bit cliché, sorry ! But cute none the less ? ) ** She slipped it on and smiled at me then mouthed the words ' Thank you ' before taking a bite of her hot-dog.

Almost immediately I regretted not wearing a thicker shirt. The wind picked up, storm clouds could be seen in the distance. _Calm down Dad ! _I felt like yelling_, _but decided otherwise. I forced myself to concentrate, willing the wind to slow down just a bit. I felt the fimilliar tug in my gut, theN the wind slowed.

That's the thing about being a half-blood when there's a lightening storm, most people will think it's natural, we know best. It's either because my dad's angry, bored, frustrated or feels like showing off. Or when there's a flood, people will think it's just bad-luck or something, it's not. It's Neptune, or Poseidon in a bad mood, and so on..

It's kinda reassuring to think when things get really ugly in your life, you actually have some devine forces to blame.

-" I can't believe you'd never tried a hot-dog before. " muttered Frank shaking his head at Hazel.

Tyson ignoring Frank sighed " My hot-doggy is cold, does that mean it a cold-dog ? " he asked completely serious.

Hazel grinned at him before answering Frank " Well I'm sorry, I've been in the Underworld the last seventy years, so don't judge me. " she grinned taking another bite of her snack.

Me, Piper, Leo and Annabeth almost choked on our hot-dogs, which would of been a stupid way to die. Not a heroic or symbolic death no, chocking on a hot-dog.

After swallowing my mouth full " What did you say ? " I asked.

Hazel realized what she just said " I-I'm not from this era. " all of a sudden she found an intrest in her shoes. " I was born in 1928. " she paused " and died in 1942 with my mother. " I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, I admit I always thought there was something she never told us. The way her and Nico were always whispering. I had been wondering for awhile, well since I remembered, what it could be " I was sent to the Fields of Asphodel, until Nico came and saved me because I'm his sister. "

No one spoke as we took it in. Even Tyson and Ella staryed quiet. " Here's your change. " said the hot-dog lady, not noticing the awkward silence. She was kinda pretty, with her pale skin and curly dark hair, reminding me of famous pop-star.

-" Keep it. " muttered Percy.

The hot-dog vendor smiled. " Thank you Percy Jackson. "

Then she shifted, her skin became even paler, like chalk, her curly hair shot into flames. She grew sharp fangs, her eyes became blood red. I tried not to laugh when I looked down and saw she had one bronze leg, and one donkey leg.

Percy gulped " Kelli ? "

**I will update soon, except my laptop is acting really weird. Me smacking it to work sure doesn't help (y) ****Did you expect Kelli to be back ? Huh ?(: Or are your jaws still on the floor ? If so you ain't seen nothing yet:D **

**So there was some Jeyna and Jasper, happy ? I'm really worried Reyna's OOC can you tell me if she is?\: As far as the couples are, I still haven't completely chosen who there will be. Keep telling me who you want, for some it's close then for others they're miles ahead ( the votes, yes believe it or not I wrote down your choices. ) ( I may have lost the piece of paper inwhich it was written on, but I still remember who was ahead...)O.o**

** So I basiclly have to write it all down again:P**

**I have no idea how many times I wrote hot-dog in this chapter :L**

**This was actually a pretty useless/pointless chapter, but I started typing and this is the result. But hey, theyre in New York, near camp, I couldn't just let them leave without there being atleast one monster or two.. opps I've said too much :x**

**REVIEW(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating been really busy with exams, revison, school, social life, howework etc etc. Thanks for reviewing, your reviews really mean alot to me:)**

**Hermeskid4ever : Haha, well that's where she's from. FREAKING THANKS ! **

**Fanstyfan102 : Thanks, sorry for the wait !**

**Michelle Canada : One fresh Piper POV coming up ! Really ? Thanks I guessed, it was kinda based around hot-dogs, but yeah y'know.**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR : YEA KELLI ! hahaha thanks:)**

**KatnissEverdeen746 : Ha. I know right ? I get another 4 day weekend this week. Then after that going on a school trip for 3 days :P Who would wanna choke on a hot dog ? **

**Miette in the Rain : Nawh thanks:) Whats making it grow on you ? Well done wise one, I have taught you well, 9 is indeed odd. ha. Ikr ? I was like.. no.. just no. Octeyna I think she called it :S **

**Atlanta1290 : Haha your review made me smile. Poor Jason choking on a hotdog :D Really Peyna ? Well your choice. Sorry I just don't really see that happening but who knows..**

**jasper : Hahhahahahhaha:D It's okay now, I have updated, whoop whoop. Fanfiction addiction ( hey that rhymes ) ahh I think ur sis is right lol. Boo homework, and now with exams coming up, it's hard to find the time to write ! Oh gosh, I didn't update fast, infact it's been two weeks :/ Sorry ?**

**you rock : Oh no I assure you, you are awesomerrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I mean I haven't update in two weeks, and I'm sorry about that :/ OKAY, WELL I THINK I SHOULD WRITE THIS SENTENCE IN CAPS LOCK JUST TO PROVE HOW MUCH CAPS LOCK ROCKS !**

**fan : I feel bad for not updating, *sigh* so much for updating daily. I guess my middle name is now slow. **

**AmthystPhoenix : Thanks. I'd love to read it maybe you could show me it ? I'm sure it's not amateur, if any thing mine is amateur, this**

** is the first story I've ever written ( except for some drafts when I get bored. ) Welcome to FanFiction then :) **

**Now to the story ! I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES. **

Piper

**TO BE HONEST, I'VE BEEN IN WORSE SITUATIONS**, sure a street vendor turning into a fiery vampire thingy ( great I sound like Leo ) was bad, but fighting giants was worse. Not to mention my dad being kidnapped. And something else, like the fact we were fighting Mother Earth. I guess you can say my life was pretty hectic.

A cold breeze swept my hair backwards, reminding me when I went surfing with my dad on the beach, before monsters, Demi-gods, giants, prophecies and Gaea, oh and vampires. What's next werewolves ? That wasn't a demand by the way.

-" Can I have ketchup on this ? " asked Leo oblivious to the situation. He lifted his head and caught sight of Kelli, yelping and stepping back. " Weren't you the- who are- what the ? "

Kelli stepped forward, I wanted to laugh at her mitch-matched legs, but couldn't not with those red eyes and sharp fangs.

-" Empousa " spat Annabeth.

Kelli hissed her red eyes flashing. " You remember me ? " I swear I detected a hint of surprise in her voice.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck, it was a cute gesture. While Annabeth stilled glared daggers at Kelli. Frank caught my eye, looking very confused. I shrugged then turned my attention back to the trio. Annabeth drew her Celestial Bronze knife, pointing it at Kelli. She stepped back alarmed, her eyes full of fear.

-" I remember vaporizing you. " retorted Annabeth. Percy was looking from Kelli to Annabeth then back again, like a tennis match. Before finally deciding to pull out a ball-point pen. He uncapped it, the pen grew in his hands until he held a bronze Greek sword about a meter long with a leather-bound grip. The sword was frightening, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of that blade.

I fingered the hilt of Katopris, ready to take it out when needed. We really had to finish telling each over about our quests, well Percy's and Annabeth's quests, cause I had no clue who she was, or what she's capable of doing..

Kelli laughed before she lunged at her, her fangs bearing at her claws out, but Annabeth side stepped easily. Kelli crashed into a middle-aged woman, wearing a work suit, she was on her cell-phone. She stared confused at us. " Nice base-ball bats. " she said before walking away rapidly in her high-heel boots. She was using her briefcase to protect from the strong wind.

I hate the Mist, it was useful yes. But when you find out all your memories with the guy you like weren't real, _just a trick of the Mist_ as some say. You like it less. A lot less. At first I was scared this Jason and the Jason I thought I knew, catch my drift ? Were different. They were some changes I noticed, like the fact this Jason was stricter, more in control. He always stuck to the rules, always had some sort of plan.

Kelli got back up, bringing me back to earth, she headed strait to Annabeth. But Percy blocked her path, slashing Riptide at her, forcing her backwards.

Hazel then spun her spathia in a large arc, pushing Kelli even further back. We cornered her against a normal brick wall, nothing was there except for an old dustbin surrounded with empty packets of food.

I kept looking around, I sensed something just wasn't right. I felt watched.

There was definitely something in the air, that feeling you get before a storm. As if it was holding back, ready to let Hell lose.

Jason stepped forward, placing his gleaming sword against her neck. Percy swapped Riptide to his left, then back to his right. " You shouldn't of come back Kelli. " he said, his voice showed no emotion, I wanted to turn to look at his face but couldn't take my eyes off Kelli. She seemed too relaxed for someone with a sword that close.

Kelli smiled at him, bearing her fangs " Oh, didn't you miss me ? "

-" What are you ? " asked Hazel, tilting her head to the side, making her curly brown hair fall further down her back.

Leo rolled his eyes " Duh, she's a vampire. " I was sure he was about to poorly imitate Dracula, before he was interrupted by a screech.

Kelli's eyes flared " Vampire ? They based those myths on us. " she spat out. " We are servants of Hecate. "

Leo scrunched his eyebrows together " Who the Percy is that ? " I rolled my eyes, that's 100% Repair Boy.

-" Who the me ? "

Leo grinned " I know, I made it up myself. "

-" That's sad Leo. " I added, just making him grin wider. " She was the goddess of magic. "

Annabeth nodded at me " And cross-roads, sorcery, witchcraft, trivial knowledge. She also respresents the dark side of the moon. "

Percy grinned at her " Nerd. "

-" Shut up Seaweed Brain. Trivia is her Roman equivalent, I think. "

-" Gasp, Wise Girl isn't sure ? "

-" You better shut up before I gut you like a fish. " she glared at him. Her grey eyes reassembling a fierce storm.

Percy grinned " Okay I'm shutting up. "

Kelli crossed her arms " Right, now can you remove your sword, please " she retorted, annoyed. Jason shifted, not sure what to do. I'm sure it had something to do with Kelli, her form kept shifting, from a normal street-vendor girl to _that thing_. She took his confusion as a chance and slashed at his arm, with her nails. He stepped back alarmed but Percy just stepped forward, his tip of Riptide touching her stomach. " Don't try that again. "

-" Sorry babe, I just had to these out. " She held up her hands, there was nothing special about them, they were smooth, with long elegant fingers. Her nails were- her nails were filled into a point. But they were- were bronze. " Celestial Bronze. "

-" How did you ? " I asked, not really sure what I was asking.

She glanced at me, then at everyone else " Give me one good reason why I should tell you. "

-" Because we asked. " anwsered Percy seriously. It actually sounded quite threatening.

I took this as my opening, I put all my emotion into my voice, all the fear all the love everything " Don't move. Now tell us the truth. "

I wasn't sure if it had worked, but Kelli stood strait as if someone had shocked her " You have no idea what's going on, do you ? " she hissed, I sensed she wasn't really expecting an answer. " The world is changing as you know it. Mistress has plans and soon she will awake and her and her children will take Olympus and finish what the time-lord tried and failed to do. There is nothing you seven can do about it."

-" I don't like you. " said Tyson, standing to the side, swinging a giant stick around.

Ella's head perked up " Tyson no like Kelli, so Ella no like Kelli. Ella like Tyson. Tyson strong. Tyson a Cyclops. _Cyclopes meaning circle-eyed are giants with one single eye in their forehe-"_

-" I thought I'd end your lives now, " interrupted Kelli. " before you have to face the war ahead. A war, you cannot win. " she continued, her eyes darting from us to Riptide. I un-hitched Katopris. The blade sent a shimmer of light against the brick wall.

Annabeth shook her head, her blond messy pony-tail shook. " Enough. " her voice was so commanding, at first I thought she was charm-speaking, but I knew better than that. " I think it's time we send you back to Tartarus. "

-" One one-way ticket to Tartarus- " said Percy.

-" Coming up. " finished Jason. Making me think of every movie I've seen where couples finished each over sentences. I shook that idea away.

Kelli laughed " Do really think I'm gonna return ? " her red eyes flashing murderously " you have no clue what it's like down there. "

Leo raised his eyebrows, an expression I think he learned from Percy " I thought you were dust down there. "

Another cold breeze, blew my brown hair everywhere. I grabbed some loose strands and pushed them behind my ears. But another gust threw it all over the place.

-" Fool, I still feel. I still see. There is nothing down there except for the screams of life and echoes of the past. " There was something in her voice which made me feel sad for her, which was completely ridiculous. " Idiot demi-gods I will show you pain. "

-" And how exactly are gonna do that, we got you outnumbered 8 and a bird to one. " quoted Frank, his short hair stood neatly on end. his hair was actually the only one not messed up.

Kelli hissed at him " Do you actually think I came here alone ? "

I could feel the hairs on my arms stick up, underneath Jason's warm jumper. Even before I turned round I knew something was behind us.

**I wasn't going to finish it there, but I felt bad for not updating. I hope you like this chapter.. ****Oh and I will update THURSDAY ( I hope, fingers crossed. ) okay everyone ? THURSDAY 17 of May there will be an update !**

**Has anyone heard The Wanted's new song Chasing the Sun ? Or Maroon 5's ft Wiz Khalifa Payphone ? ****And did anyone watch TVD season finale ? Or Supernatural ? **

**REVIEW:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing ! It's my birthday today, yay me, hahahaha. Oh if this chapter doesn't make any sense, I'm so sorrrrry I'm literally typing it out now cause I kinda forgot about updating today, plus i'm so tired went to the beach today.. but hey in some countries it's still the 17th.**

**I MAY BE ONE YEAR OLDER BUT I STILL DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES. **

**Percabethforever234 : I know, I love it ! I can't stop listening to it ! Thanks :) **

**athena grl : Yep Thursday. It's my birthday and can't update after that going to the beach then school trip, blah blah blah. Exams aren't yet, they're in the biggining of june -' It's revision for me intill then!**

**TVDAA : AHHH I know, I actally thought she was dead. But nope she had vampire blood in her system :o Really ? I dunno who I want, at first I wanted Stelena forever but.. Delena's growing on me. But I want Katherine back. Ha. Wow thanks :D**

**Katniss Levesque : Thank you:) Haha, sorry about that, I honestly didn't mean to. Okay thanks I'll go through it to check them out..**

**fan : Haha, sorry about that *sigh* gotta hate revision. Yeah sure I'll make it Jason's next then.. maybe Annabeth's ? You okay with that ?**

**you rock : Aha you are awesomer but who is the awesomest ? :P Oh thanks :) Well *cough* like I said it's still basiclly the 17th in some countries.. ;)**

Hazel

**YOU'D THINK, US BEING THE SEVEN MOST APPARENTLY GREATEST DEMI-GODS ALIVE WE WOULD OF GUESSED, THAT AN EMPOUSA WASN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO ATTACK ALONE**. I think we all were thinking the exact same thing.

I managed to turn around, not really sure what lay ahead.

Of all the things I thought it could be I did not expect to see a bunch of bright blue giants, about thirty feet tall with grey frost hair. In their undies.

Seriously.

It looked like they'd just been pulled out of bed and chucked into the City.

The one closest to me had a longish beard covered in a light layer of ice. Bits of ice stuck to the lower part of his lips.

-" Hyperboreans. " muttered Frank, tilting his head back to get a good look. He stood so close to me one of his hand's kept brushing against mine. " Like the ones we saw in Alaska. " he added " But I thought they were peaceful.. "

It was true, we'd seen them while we were in the taxi, but they didn't pay any attention to us. Then before that, when I lived over there, they were everywhere like bears. Not once did they bother me, well once one almost stepped on me when I was walking him from school.

Their ice blue eyes glared down at us, as if we were the reason they were awake.

-" Duck " yelled Annabeth diving to the side. I saw what she was talking about, one giant standing closest to her and Piper had breathed a cloud of white mist towards them. I grabbed Frank by his tee shirt and jumped out of harms way.

Unfortunately for Frank, he crashed it to the dustbin.

The spot we had been just moments ago was now coated in a thick layer of ice, and to be honest the idea of being an ice sculpture was not on my 'to do' list.

Some giants had gotten bored with us and were now destroying the city. One smashed his fists into a parked car sending a group of girl scouts fleeing. Amused by the sudden outburst the giant started to advance towards the girls.

-" Over here you giant blue popsicle ! " yelled Percy stabbing him in the thigh. The giant literally froze. He turned to solid ice, before soon cracks appeared getting bigger and bigger, wider and wider. The Hyperborean then shattered into a billion blue pieces.

-" RAWWWR "

-" PEANUT BUTTER ! "

_Shatter._

An arrow whizzed past my ear, jolting me to life.

-" Sorry !" Frank yelled over the roar of the giants and the destruction of the street. He shot another arrow this time not missing, it hit a giant in his forehead, he was confused enough to stare cross eyed at the arrow, Jason took this as an advantage and tucked and rolled in between his legs before stabbing him behind the knee. The giant shattered into pieces.

My whole body filled with pride, Frank was an amazing archer. He was so strong and brave, I mean he could morph into any animal he wanted. I pressed my jean pocket, where Frank's half burnt firewood was still securely wrapped. I had found myself checking it more and more, I just couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to him, or if I lost the firewood, he'd never forgive me. I would never forgive myself.

-" Hazel, three o'clock ! " cried Leo swinging his hammer at a giant. Just as Piper stabbed into one with Katopris.

I turned to my right, but nothing was there. " I- errr mean 9 o'clock. " he corrected.

A smile crept to my lips, I turned to my right, half way down the street the biggest giant was picking up cars and swinging them around happily. Scared children and adults were bashing at the windows helplessly. " Remind me to teach you the time after this. " I shouted to him before sprinting away. I could hear him laugh behind me.

-" Need some help ? " asked Percy sprinting next to me, he was by far faster. His hair was blown backwards, revealing more of his handsome face. I mean that in a sisterly way.

I grinned at him, clutching my spathia tight, " Do you even need to ask ? "

We reached the giant, " Any ideas ? " I asked trying to keep from panting, I didn't want to ridiculous myself in front of Percy.

He swung his head around, as if the idea was hiding from him. " One. " Then he was gone, running towards a motorbike. He jumped on it, as if he'd done that a billion times before. The engine rumbled to life, he drove in circles around the giant.

He was taunting it.

The hairs on my neck stood up, I rolled to side, narrowly missing a car.

-" RAWWWR ! "

I checked the car, I sighed in relied when I realized it was empty. The giant with the beard - Beardy ran up to me jumping over the trees he'd ripped out. I swung my weapon at the creature, which just made him more mad. I could feel my hair freezing, the giant grinned evilly down at me. It swung a giant oak tree at me, but I tucked and rolled to safety. Making the tree spiral into a traffic light.

-" Frank ! " I yelled, dodging another strike. I prayed to every god, goddess, that he'd heard.

I dived out the way as the giant punched his fists to the ground again, creating craters in the road. The giant glared down at me, breathing heavily.

Then he shattered.

-" You okay ? " asked Annabeth, chest heaving. She had a small cut on her cheek but other than that she was fine.

-" You- you saved my life. " I managed. She helped me up glimpsing around.

-" Anytime. " she smiled. I grabbed her by her wrist and shoved her to the ground just as a piece of road came flying over our heads.

-" I guess now we're even ? " I asked, making her grin. She was breath takingly beautiful. In some ways she reminded me of Reyna. They had the same look in there eyes like _Don't mess with me cause I'll kill you, and you know I can._ Except Annabeth sometimes had a look of pure happiness, and it showed when she smiled, even if it was a quick one.

-" C'mon Ice Breath ! " Well, you probably think insulting an already mad giant about it's breath was not the smartest move. Well nobody told Percy that. It roared angry punching it's chest, gorilla style. He was still driving around the monster, who had left the cars and was trying to catch Percy. The victims who were in the vehicle scrambled out terrified screaming down their phones to the cops, I suppose.

Realizing everyone was okay he plummeted Riptide it to the monster who shattered. It's pieces slowly dissolving into dust. He then parked the bike in it's original place, before he, uh- _borrowed_ it.

I started at the street, half the road was in pieces, trees were ripped out from the ground and were scattered everywhere. Cars were turned upside down, some side ways, some were even crushed. The closest café was a pile of rubble. Not quite sure what happened there. And I sure did not want to know.

A lump formed in my throat, was there some casualties ? Did anyone - No. You can't think that way, Hazel. Stay strong.

This may not be my home, so I couldn't even imagine what Percy must be feeling.

My home was Camp Jupiter, it was so different from Camp Half-Blood. Actually being at the Greek Camp made me realize how non-campy our camp looks and is, I mean it looks more like a military base than a camp. It was training non-stop no time to just relax, well now was not the time to relax with the hole Mother Earth deal.

Every greek seemed at ease, like they didn't know anything was wrong which was rididculous because they did. Annabeth told me they had to act mormal around the younger campers, stay strong for their sakes.

The only thing I felt was completly wrong was the the cabins. I didn't like them. I wouldn't like it, it would get lonely. It would just be me and Nico, if that with everything he gets up to.

The lump in my throat deepened at the thought of Nico.

-" Kelli's gone. " added Piper, making my happy feelings soar even higher " she must of fled while we were fighting. " I got the gut feeling this was not going to be the last time we saw her.

Annabeth scowled " Come on, we should leave before the cops get here. "

I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened here. I guess you could say we accidently destroyed part of New York.

**THANKS FOR READING ! **

**I'LL UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND.**

**REVIEW !**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for not updating in like a month! ****How's everybody doing? Thanks for all the birthday wishes, kinda awkward saying that seeing as it's been like a month. ****On good news I dropped my iPod and now the screen is all smashed, wait that's not good news!**

**First thanks to everyone who reviewed and who said they like my story ! **

**Booklover2526 : Thank you :) Glad you liked it. **

**Percabethforever234 : Thanks ! MAN, I WANT TO READ IT SOOOO BAD ! **

**jasper : Thaaaanku! Ha, I want cake too! I'm urm, like you said old enough. Crap, don't be pissed like :$ **

**you rock : Nawh thanks, hihi. Phu-lease I am awesome at rock, paper, scissors ! lol. Oh, uh- sorry for not updating in like ages ! **

**fan : Thanks like a super-duper thanks ! Hope you like the chapter, then ! To be honest I didn't really like Jason before, but then I sorta did, strange ik. Sorry I can not say :x **

**athenagrls not logging in bc : Hum, that's okay. THX ! [ Yay, part-a-y in da house ! ] awh, thanks glad you think so. **

**Beccah -BoOk LuVeR : lol, good to know :P I'm guessing not by a bunch of giats in their undies ?**

**Fantsyfan102 : Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one right here ! **

**annabeth'sawesome : Oh, man you really think that ? Thanks(: I'm sorry for the wait:|**

**percabeth3 : Oh thank u, means alot you think that ! Sorry for not updating :$**

**UPDATE : I'm so so sorry, really, its just been really hard to find the time to write ! **

**percabethluver17 : Oh, like thank you ! I don't think it's the best but it means alot you like it, I wasn't going to post it. I know, I'm sorry ! It's been a month, and I just lost track of everything :$ **

**Book freakz : Thank you, happy you like it. Well you know, *flips hair* I try my best. lol. But seriously it means a billion you think that !**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES ! RICK RIORDAN DOES ! **

Jason

**ANYONE FOR SIGHT SEEING ?**

The only sound heard on the ship was it's faint rumble and humming of the engines. If you listened closely enough you could hear the fading sound of sirens, as the cops, ambulances rush around the destruction we basically made. We were trying to get as far away possible from that street but no matter how far we flew, we could still hear it off in the distance.

We'd only been in the air a couple of minutes but it felt much much longer.

The image of the civilians running around in pure fear played over in my head. The worst of it, not only were they looking at the monster, well not sure what they saw probably some bears. But they were looking at us, we scared them.

I dropped my head, ashamed. I marched over to the coach determined to not feel guilty anymore. Piper sat on the coach staring aimlessly into the distance. I clenched my fists, I hated seeing her so upset and silently vowed to myself to always try and make her smile.

" Pipes ? "

She glanced up at me, knitting her eyebrows together " Oh hey "

" What's wrong ? "

The further we got from Manhattan the clearer the sky got, the storm clouds cleared revealing the baby blue sky. The sun shone high in the sky blinding us whenever we looked up.

She forced a smile at me, shielding the sun with her hand " Nothing just thinking. "

I plopped down next to her, " We do a lot of that now a days, thinking ? " why is when ever I get around Piper, I ask the stupidest questions ? It feels like my brain is melting, my palms get all sweaty and I can't think straight.

She laughed, making me forget all my worries " Don't strain yourself Sparky. " she nudged her shoulder against mine. " Do you want your hoodie back ? "

I slide my hand into her smooth hair, and pulled out a small crushed leaf. My heart leaped into my throat at the sight of her face, she was gorgeous.

" Jason, you okay ? "

" Mm yeah, what nah keep it. " I smiled at her seeking her dazzling eyes, but instead she stared down at her hands.

" So what did Thailia say ? " said Annabeth. I squinted across the sky deck, Annabeth had appeared along side Percy.

He paused when he noticed us " Nothing, she just wanted to tell me she's been called back to the Hunters. " Frank, Leo and Hazel followed behind them.

" How is she ? " chimed Piper, half heartily.

Percy placed his hand on his chest " She misses me dearly. " he said making Piper laugh.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm " Sure she does Seaweed Brain. " Percy started to protest but Annabeth silenced him my kissing him on his cheek.

Hazel and Frank sat down on the opposite coach and Leo sat on the arm of our one.

" I wonder why she didn't call me. " I muttered, only loud enough that Piper heard.

Piper turned towards me " I'm sure she was just in a hurry. " she said.

" Peanut butter ! " yelled Tyson running on the sky deck, followed by Ella. His face was muttered in peanut butter. " Oh hello brothers. "

" How's it going big guy ? "

" Me eat peanut butter. "

" I hate that stuff. " muttered Annabeth.

" Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Battle Strategy and Wisdom. Wisdom's daughter - "

" Ella no ! " yelled Percy, Hazel and Frank. Ella looked at them, her feathers ruffled.

Annabeth pursed her lips " What did you say ? Wisdom's daughter ? "

Ella tilted her head again. " _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._ " Ella recited, then she looked curiously at the rest of them as if nothing had happened.

Percy, Frank and Hazel exchanged panic looks.

No one talked, no one moved. We were all stunned.

Annabeth broke the silence, she looked pale. " Was that what I think it was ? "

" Can we not speak in code please ? " Leo added, almost falling off the coach.

Piper let out a deep breath " That was a prophecy ? "

Percy, Frank and Hazel nodded.

" You guys knew about it ? " I asked standing up.

I thought it was strange we hadn't heard one yet, but I didn't think they were hiding one from us. Piper stood up and squeezed Annabeth's arm. Annabeth smiled and nodded at her. She seemed oddly calm." You can't change prophecies, or stop them. "

Piper also seemed calm " You guys shouldn't of kept it from us. "

Leo stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and cleared his throat. " Yeah, not cool."

" We didn't mean to keep it a secret. " whispered Hazel, she glanced at Frank who was staring at the ground ashamed, not meeting anyone's eyes. I glimpsed at Percy, his chest was heaving, his jaw squared and fists clenched.

" Percy, you of all people should know you can't change a prophecy. " said Annabeth, she didn't sound angry or mad, more hurt and disappointed in her boyfriend. As soon as she said that Percy clenched his fists even more.

" If we can't even trust each over, how are the rest of the Greeks and Romans supposed to ? " said Piper, placing a hand on my shoulder. Almost immediately I relaxed, I hadn't even realized I was tense.

" I'm sorry okay ? " he bursted out " I'm sorry " he said letting out a breath, his shoulders dropped and he relaxed his fists. Honestly he looked exhausted " This is my fault, I told Hazel and Frank to keep it a secret. We heard it on the quest, and I just panicked, I didn't have all my memory back, I only remembered bits of my girlfriend and I was afraid. I don't want to make excuses, it is my fault. "

" No, no we agreed, it's our faults too. " said Frank finally. Hazel nodded in agreement next to him. Percy smiled at them gratefully.

" We're sorry. " apologized Hazel.

" Nah, guys I can't stay mad at you. " joked Leo, I knew he was just trying to cheer everyone up. He always did that, make everyone feel better. It always got me wondering who was cheering him up.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and gave him a confident look " Let's be rational about this, the prophecy could mean anything. "

" We shouldn't dwell on it. " I said.

" Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing, is gonna be alright. " sang Leo, glancing worriedly in another direction.

" Everything's gonna be alright. Bob Marley. " recited Ella.

( LINE BREAK )

* * *

><p>" Anyone for training ? " asked Piper.<p>

I shook my head, I wasn't really in the sparring mood, Leo was busy flying the ship, Hazel was feeding Ella in the kitchen and Frank had gone for a nap.

Percy nodded " I'll train with you. " which made me almost immediately regret saying no.

Piper paled, I don't think she was expecting to sparr with the supposedly greatest swordsman alive.

" Come on I'll go easy on you. " he grinned, fumbling in his pockets for his magical pen.

" Oh there'll be no need. " she shot back. " Ready to lose ? "

I chucked, Piper may be a daughter of Aphrodite but she was wicked awesome with Katopris, we've been training for that last couple of months and she improuved so much. Percy was in for a surprise. The idea of him getting his butt kicked was a pleasant thought.

They disappeared off the sky deck, probably to find the small training room Leo put on the ship.

" Five bucks Piper crushes him. " muttered Annabeth, she smiled but it looked forced. Every smile seems forced now a days. What was there to smile about ? The world is coming to an end, Gaea is rising, we're heading to Rome, but have no idea where the doors are. The prophecy was as clear as fog. So to put it in three words; we are screwed.

She stared at the place next to me " Mind if I sit ? "

Annabeth was so different from when I first met her, I mean she stormed out that chariot screaming at us about her lost boyfriend. I seriously thought she was gonna kill me. I noticed her staring at me, I cocked my head to look at her but she diverted her eyes.

" Knock yourself out. "

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and brushed some dirt of her jeans. I got the impression she didn't trust me that much, as if I was gonna turn around and stab them in the back. I had to prove to her somehow, I wasn't gonna do that. I want us to trust each over. Even now, Percy, Hazel and Frank had kept a prophecy from us, it makes you think what else they could be hiding.

" You're worried about the Prophecy ? "

She sighed " I'm worried about the quest. " - she paused, unhitching her knife and placing it beside her - " when we arrive at Rome, what's the plan ? What are we gonna do ? "

" Um.. Eh I actually didn't think that far ahead. " I admitted letting my head drop embarrassed. She was asking me for a plan, but I didn't have one to give.

When she didn't say anything I lifted my head to see her face, her eyes were amused and her mouth was plastered with a clear smile.

" You remind me of Percy. " she grinned " That's something he would do. "

" I don't know how we're supposed to find these Doors ? " she muttered lifting her hand to shield them from the sun.

She had a point, Hazel explained how even Death didn't know where they were, but only one special Demi-god can find them. Even with Death free Gaea is still in control of them, all she needs to do his distract Death the all the monsters start popping up again, like mosquitoes.

" Get down ! " yelled Annabeth diving towards me, and crushing me against the wooden paneling. Yes that did hurt.

The ship shook violently, the coach were were just sitting on fell forward. I probably would of been squished if Annabeth didn't have quick reflexes. I turned my head to the front of the ship to see the problem.

My eyes widened at what I saw. " Hold on to something ! " I yelled.

Crunch.

The ship tipped even further, we'd crashed into something big. Something below deck in the kitchens smashed. Annabeth rolled forward before sliding down the deck, she clawed at the panels trying to grab hold of something. " Jason ! " she screamed.

I didn't have time to think, I dived towards her.

Not the best thought.

I grabbed her hands, still sliding down the sky deck, we were gonna smash. Then something caught my eye, Annabeth's knife was sliding down the deck at arms length.

" Grab it ! " she yelled, well more ordered.

I stretched out one hand, clutched the hilt and stabbed it into the deck. ( Sorry Leo. ) My other hand was still holding on to Annabeth's, but she was starting to slip, so she reached forward and grabbed the hilt too, breathing heavily.

" Don't let go. " I said

She grunted, rolling her gray eyes as if that was obvious.

I turned my head to look at the problem again making sure I wasn't going tip of the ship was crushed against the side of a colossal pale green face. We only saw the eyes over the railing, but higher up was a small hair parting. Sitting on that was an enormous crown with multiple spikes.

From the looks of it, it was hard.. maybe metal.

I glanced at Annabeth. An understanding passed between us.

We'd crashed into the Statue of Liberty.

**Sorry if I described the Statue wrong, I've never seen it. **

**I'm gonna say it again, sorry for not updating sooner ! But all's okay now, exams are over, and its almost the summer holidays ! **

**THANKS FOR READING !**

**REVIEW !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews and alerts.**

**Oh and ReadingWritingMusic1995 has revised some chapters (grammar,spelling..) So thank you! :)  
>Plus I changed some stuff so yeah, some chapters are different but most are the same! (i added a Percabeth scene on chapter7)<strong>

**book freakz: Hihi, thank u! I wasn't sure, only ever seen it in photos.. glad you like it, ha!  
>Michelle Canade: I know what you're talking about :p<br>JuleRose: Nawh, thank you :') Updating noww, exclamation point!  
>moon over manifest: Oh, hahahaaha. Thank you, and thanks to your sis glad you guys like it, huh. ;)<br>jasper: SORRY! Nawwh, really? i'm so sorry :/ thank you, yes I was still in school ._. (not funny:p) well finished thursday, FINALLY! Now it's the holidays!  
>Colors: Thanks, I added it in this chapter. Oh really, could i check it out? Its just hard to find the time to write and update. No problem!<br>Shur'tugal Daughter Of Artemis: hihi, opps, was that a cliff-hanger, i didn't even notice! O:) hey that's not a bad idea, but wont u hate that even more?  
>Wholock's Worlock: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!<br>Fantsyfan102: Yeah sorry about the wait :$  
>Kaitie85386: Uh huh. Leo better sleep with his eyes open! And thanks!<br>Athena's Wise Owl: Aw' thanks, yeah I always wanted Percy and Piper to be friends, wooh! (Dont worry it will be Percabeth, there is no doubt about that one!)  
>BooksRBiffles: Heeeeey, if you say so.<br>BookLoveRule1: Updating soon, and thanks! Don't worry im not going to abandon it anytime soon!  
>Katniss Everdeen746: I was starting to think you disappeared! Well I-uh yeah I guess I'm kinda good at this updating thing, huh? Well yeah that's the gang destroying parts of cities as they go! Yeah well, it kinda works, in a way..<br>lwalker98: Oh, thx. That's why I started a MoA, I couldn't wait till the real one comes out! Good, I've only ever seen pics of it.. I'll try my best with that.. :P thanks means alot you said that !  
>Guest: Don't worry Im carrying on, and glad you like it!<br>Guest: haha, thaaaaanks. Yeah actually someone's helping me with that.  
>1directioner4evr: Merciii! Thanks, I wasn't exactly sure u know. ( Oh, wow thanks mans alot (: )<strong>

Annabeth

**AFTER THIS MORNING I HAD BEEN WONDERING HOW TODAY COULD GET ANY WORSE.**

So when we crashed into a 300 foot statue I knew some divine force was really getting out of their way to get us. That was my first thought. My second was; we let an idiot drive a warship.

I tightened my grip on my knife, then blew a strand of hair out of my face. How someone could crash into the Statue of Liberty was beyond me. How do you miss it? It's one of the most famous sculptures known today, even Leo should know that. If Leo vandalizes it, dents it, so help me!

We had a plan: Travel to Rome. Who knew there was so many complications to a simple plan?

The wooden doors to the corridor swung open, Frank clutched the door frame, saving him from falling forward and down the sky deck. Behind, if I squinted, I could make out the confused face of Hazel.

"Leo do something!" yelled Frank staring at the colossal lime face. The tip of the ship was crushed against her face. Slowly the ship reversed, it steadied itself.

Hesitantly, Jason and I got to our feet. I grabbed the hilt of my knife ripping it out the panels.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered, before marching forward towards the control room. I closed my fists to stop them from shaking. There was no way he was getting away with this, it's the Statue of Liberty for gods sake!

Percy shoved past Frank, he stepped in front of me, blocking my path "Annabeth!" he nodded slowly and calmly at me. His green eyes ressembling the sea on a calm, peaceful day. "Annabeth calm down."

"I am calm Percy" I retorted.

"Annabeth you're holding a knife."

"Okay guys, minor problem." said Leo emerging from the control room, brushing dust of his pants. "we've crashed into the Statue of Liberty." he caught one glimpse of me and turned on his heel, but Piper grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Wait one minute Repair Boy..." she and Hazel glared at him, Frank crossed his arms over his chest, Jason rolled his eyes and Percy was staring at him blankly.

My knuckles were turning white on the hilt of my knife. I took a shaky breath, I really wanted to punch him about now.

"Whaidu?" he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat "What I do?"

"Care to explain how we crashed into a national monument?" I asked in my you-better-have-a-good-explanation voice. And he better.

His eyes darted from face to face nervously "Well, I -uh fell asleep."

"You fell _asleep_?" shrieked Piper.

_Whack._

Piper whacked him across the back of his head.

"Really Leo?" asked Frank raising an eyebrow.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I was really beat, and just fell asleep."

I cursed in Ancient Greek, best not translate. "Just fell asleep?" I growled "Fell asleep and crashed into-"

"Forgive me!" he cried kneeling on the floor, arms spread out dramatically. "I take full reponsability."

"Okay guys calm down." said Jason. "The Statue's not damaged, so no harm done. Okay?"

He had a point, we weren't going very fast so the Statue was fine, the tip of the ship on the other hand...

"It's been a long day, we all need rest." said Percy patting Leo on the shoulder. "So, cut him some slack. I'm sure it's not easy flying a warship."

"Actually it's pretty simple." said Leo.

"Dude, I'm trying to save your butt here."

"Right sorry, carry on."

Percy faced me, giving me his best puppy-dog face. "Annabeth?"

I swallowed, I felt like...like I'd forgotten how to breath. Urgh, he knows I can't resist that face. Why is he so darn cute?

"Fine, yeah. I-I'm gonna get some rest." I sighed, I was tired. I didn't want to argue. Percy smiled and nodded at me. Behind him Leo was doing his own victory dance. And if we thought is singing was bad, is dancing wasn't much better.

"Get us moving." Jason ordered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Catch you later man." he said nodding at Leo, "Later guys!"

"Yeah how about I drive for awhile?" said Frank.

Leo shook his head so fast I thought, for a second it was gonna screw off. But that's not humanly possible "No one touches my baby."

"Good idea, and Repair Boy, you can repair the ship." smiled Piper pointing Leo to the tip of the ship.

* * *

><p>I fell on my bunk, my head instantly hitting the pillow. Dreams found me immediately.<p>

_I was in Rome, I recognized it from the architecture books. It was beautiful, I could see the magnificent Colosseum and the Trevi fountain, flowers were blooming, birds singing. The forum was full of people laughing and smiling, kids were running about playing in the Roman villas. The sun shone high in the sky beaming down on the city. I spotted Piper and Leo talking on a bench, Thalia and Grover were eating pizza, Jason, Frank and Hazel were laughing. I noticed Percy gesturing towards a seat next to him._

_Then it shifted, the buildings were on fire, the ground beneath my feet was crumbling. Storm clouds filled the sky, rain fell from the sky without stop, lightening shot here and there._

_A cold, raspy voice behind me whispered in me ear. I couldn't make out what it was saying, so I shook my head, and tried to ignore it focusing on my scenery. Two armies were engaged in battle, they were tearing into each over. They were equally matched, with no clear superior._

_I heart almost stopped when I realized the armies were Demi-gods from Camp Half-Blood, and from Camp Jupiter._

_Leo was battling Frank, Hazel and Piper were fighting. In the center of the massacre, Percy and Jason were dueling, the ground shook at every contact of their blades. They blasted each over with water, lightning and wind._

_"You see, you cannot work together. I don't need to destroy you, you shall do that on your own." whispered the cold sleepy voice from before. "You will watch as your friends destroy each over."_

_Gaea's voice sent shivers down my back, her words sunk deep inside me, repeating themselves over and over again.._

_Before I could scream or shout at her, a figure charged me, she had dark eyes full of hatred, black glossy hair tied up in a bun, and full body armor._

_Reyna._

I woke up in bed, sweating and shivering. My hands were shaking, my vision blurry. If I stood up now I'd probably fall flat on my face. The dream seemed so real, and so possible.

"Annabeth had bad dream." It was Ella's voice, I just about jumped out my skin.

"Ella what are you doing here?" I said in a small voice.

"Ella heard Annabeth shouting." said Ella perching at the end of my bed. She had a big book folded underneath her left wing.

"What you got there?" I asked, reaching forward and seizing it. The cover was a dark leather, surprisingly smooth for an old book. The faint smell of must, filled the air around me. "Is this a book about the Underworld?"

She nodded, her wide intelligent eyes staring up at me intensely.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Ella nodded again, picking at her feathers. I flipped through the wrinkled pages. "Actually Ella have you got anymore books about Greek Mythology and The Underworld? Preferably about the Doors of Death? Oh, and a map of Rome? We have some research to do."

**I do not own the HOO or PJO series. That is all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, so yeah it's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that. My laptop's battery broke, then I lost internet (everyone uses that excuse I know but it's true, some maniac on a tractor cut our like telephone wire and seeing as that is connected to the wifi box aguidgvauiodvbazhbdipzadg okay? And then it's been like too hot to even think of writing and then holidays, friends, and then like week long parties and blah blah blah, ha I'm actually boring myself typing this. So how's everyone's summer been? Honestly it has been the most laziest summer of my life. I haven't done any work, I was meant to get a summer job, but like yeah. Anyone back at school yet? If so, sucks for you! I joke, I joke. Ha. So, I'm going to Spain tomorrow I think, and I should be packing, wait scratch that start packing (I hate packing) but I felt bad about going another week without an update, seriously my inbox has been full of people wanting an update and it's making me feel so guilty. I'm gonna try harder at updating at stuff, I'm gonna try and finish this story, wait no I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, brownies honor. That's right I use to be a brownie. **

**And OH MY GAWWWDD I have over 300 reviews I never expected that, you know that's the only reason I keep writing, you guys :3 Holy chiza I'm so cheesy. So thank you everyone out there, y'all are all awesome, wait no y'all are epic. And thanks to everyone who added this to thier alerts of favs I still can't believe that's happening. **

**So um like I said Spain, but don't worry I'll write the way there and back, and I'll find internet, don't you guys worry about that, there's no way I'm going a week or two without internet, just NO****.**** Plus my phone doesn't work in other countries. *sigh***

**Woh, you know one of these days the author's note is gonna be longer that the actual chapter. ha.**

**Time for a couple reviews :) I want to reply to all of them cause you are all awesome but i dont want to take up too much room :s**

**book freakz: Magic fingers? HahaHAHhahaha, that sounds wicked. Yah yah yah i agree 101% with YOUUUÜuu :3  
>beautifulAthenagreyeyes: Oh, thank you I LOVE YOU OKAY?<br>Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Don't stop being awesome, cause you're awesome, yeahhhh!  
>Julianna54321: Love the 's' at the end of GODS ha. Right yeah still taking them votes for that thingy ma bob. My fav pair, humm PERCABETH! Oh yay i'd love for you to be my beta as you can probably tell I suck ass at spelling and grammar and writing Ö So im gonna ask you now okay: Hi, Hello, yes um would you be my beta? Pleaseeeee *cue puppy dog eyes*<br>lwalker98: LMAO, no no no im way too lazy to do research atm. nawh thank you, you rock! wooo yeah partyyy  
>jasper: haha, she now has fanfiction addiction as she once quoted :p hihi<br>Hi: Awh thanks, and that's a good idea I'll probs do it the next chapter or so.. (:  
>leolove: THANK YOU! Wtf? poetry, how what when? Weirddd, ha I have gained some knowledge thanks to you!<strong>

Frank

**THE LIFE OF A DEMI-GOD; SIMPLE? **The rest of the day past without a problem, Leo set about fixing the ship, closely supervised by Annabeth who still wasn't happy with the fact he crashed into the Statue. Percy and Jason were training with Piper, then Hazel kept me company while I drove the ship. The sea was peaceful (probably thanks to one son of a Sea God, or to me, my great great times something uncle) as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. My grandma would of loved to see it. She hand a soft spot for beautiful things. That's why she loved Hazel so much.

"What do you think's gonna happen, Frank?" whispered Hazel, her hazel eyes, almost golden fixed on the sunset. I could of watched her forever, but when I didn't answer she turned to look at me confused.

Honestly it was a vague question, but I knew what she meant, what's gonna happen when we get to Rome, what happens if there's an army, there's only seven of us, what if we're too late, what if, what if we fail. Then what about her brother, Nico? These were things I didn't dare say out loud, thought, I'm sure we've all had the same ideas.

"I don't know Hazel" I clutched the wheel of the ship, my knuckles turning white, I hated not knowing, not being able to comfort her. "We'll figure it out." she nodded slowly, not that convinced. "Hazel don't worry, I know we'll find Nico, Gaea wants him alive, so that's a good thing, eh?

She stifled a sob, "I guess so." she paused, thinking whether or not to speak. "What if, what if I'm not brave enough to do this?"

I shook my head "You're kidding right?" I let go of the wheel and sat down next to Hazel. "You're the bravest person I know. You sacrificed yourself when you were just thirteen to save your mom." I traced circles with my thumb on the palm of her hand reassuringly.

We sat in a comfortable silence until she broke it with the smallest of whispers "I'm scared Frank."

I let out a sighed relief, "That makes two of us. If you wasn't scared Hazel then I'd call you bonkers."

She smiled at the ground, "How are we gonna stop the giants, the only way we can convince the gods to help us is if we close the Doors, but nobody knows how, it's not gonna be that simple."

"Is anything simple in the life of a Half-Blood?" I chuckled to myself, "Seriously before I knew I was a Demi-god, a Half-Blood to me was something out of Harry Potter!"

She looked up at me confused, "What's Harry Potter?"

By the time I finished explaining about the kid with the lightening shaped scar to Hazel, the sun had disappeared, and the moon had settled itself in the night sky next to the shining stars. Sometimes it would slip my mind Hazel wasn't from this, ermm era.

"Whose turn is it to drive next?" she muttered sheepishly, I could tell she was tired even thought she was trying to hide it. I stood up and went back to the stirring wheel, otherwise I would of fallen asleep.

"I dunno" We came to the idea we should take shifts at night, that way we could make it to Rome quicker, no more crashing into still objects and lastly not being killed in our sleep. "Hazel you should go get some sleep, I'll stay and wait."

"No" she yawned, "I'm not tired."

I smiled "She was acting like a little kid. Come on I'll take you back to your room, okay?"

I took her hand and led her outside, "which way is the girls' room already?"

"That way." she giggled.

"Hey a shooting star" I said, pointing to the sky. "Make a wish."

She scrunched her eyes together whispering under her breath, it was probably one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

"Done!" she smiled. "Now, come on." she tugged me towards the corridor leading to the girls' room.

"What you wish for?" I asked curious.

"I can't say, otherwise it won't come true."

I rolled my eyes, we stumbled down the corridor trying not to make too much noise, and failing. It was dark so we couldn't find the light switch, plus it was late we didn't want to wake anyone up because of the light. But after I fell over we were pretty much sure I had woken up everyone, anywhere in the world, I'm pretty the aliens on Jupiter heard me.

Hazel was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Who's out there?" said a voice in the darkness, making me and Hazel have a mini heart attack. "I have a hammer and I ain't afraid to use it!"

"Leo?" Hazel asked.

Suddenly I could see, a small flame danced across Leo's hand. "Hazel?" a huge grin spread stretched across his face, next to him clinging to his arm was Piper.

"You guys scared me so much!" she cried, letting go of Leo.

"You were scared and went to find Leo to protect you?"

"He was the only one awake..." she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. It was weird, in other circumstances I don't think Piper or Leo would be friends, if they weren't Demi-Gods of anything like that.

"Hey, I protected you." He waved the hammer in his hand, before placing back in his tool belt. they were both fully dressed. Leo was in his normal jeans and a clean white shirt, pretty sure it wasn't gonna stay clean forever. Then his tool belt and his jacket.

Piper was wearing her Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, jeans and her snow boarding jacket. They both looked tried thought.

"You guys taking the next shift?" I questioned.

"No duh." said Leo, Piper slapped him across his arm. "Yeah, I'm keeping this one out of trouble." she cocked her head towards Leo.

"I told you already I don't need a babysitter!"

"Sure fine whatever, I'm gonna go get my shoes on, stay out of trouble okay?"

Hazel yawned again. "I'm going to sleep." she let go of my hand, nodding at me. Her eyes kept darting over to Leo's.

Her and Piper opened their room's door, thanks to Leo's flame, I could just about make out the form of Annabeth tossing and turning in her sleep.

"...No.." she mumbled in her sleep.

Piper turned and mouthed the word ''Nightmares' before searching the room for her left shoe. Hazel sat in her bed watching Annabeth, her eyebrows were scrunched together meaning she was worried. Me and Leo stood by the door waiting. Their room wasn't much different to ours, except they only had three beds and it had girls stuff everywhere.

"...from the prophecy.." she mumbled again. We exchanged glances, it wasn't right listening to this. "..I..have..the...Mark..."

"Found it." said Piper quietly holding up her lost shoe. We all stared at Annabeth, the Mark, does she mean the Mark Of Athena as in, she has it? She bears the Mark?

"...I..Percy.." she said in a sob, all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stared at the light.

"Leo is that you?" she then saw me. "Frank? Piper? Hazel? What are you all doing?" A tear slipped down her cheek, but she whipped it away before the others saw.

"Sleeping!"

"Shoe!"

"Waiting!"

"Nothing!"

We all shouted at once.

"Okay then." she eyed us carefully.

"What about you, what are you doing?" asked Leo.

She cocked her heqd to the side confused "Erm nothing I just woke up like 2 seconds ago, you were there remember?"

"Yeah, right yeah." he said hands stuffed in his jean pockets. "Whatever..cool."

Hazel closed her eyes "Night guys." she whispered.

"I'm going to bed too."

"Come on Repair Boy, you got a ship to drive."

"See ya guys." smiled Annabeth; thought it looked forced.

Piper shuffled out the room, we exchanged nervous looks. "What do you think that was about?" she whispered quietly.

Leo shrugged. "If she didn't tell us then she has to have her reasons, maybe she'll explain tomorrow infront of everyone?"

"Maybe." I said not too convinced. "I'm going to bed now, good luck."

"Night." They said at the same time. Turning around heading towards the control room.

Something didn't feel right, we shouldn't keep secrets from each over, I just hope Annabeth will explain tomorrow. _The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome_ that doesn't sound too good, maybe I should talk to Percy about this, I'm sure he'd want to know about this, Annabeth was his girlfriend after all. But, he'd been worrying about the Prophecy already, if I told him then that would make it even worse.

I was right, is anything simple in the life of a Demi-God, uh no. They should make a book about it... I chuckled to myself thinking about a book, about the adventures, of Demi-Gods.

**Oh, hey if you don't know The Janoskians then you should check them out on YouTube, they're so funny!**

_**"Some days stay Gold Forever" **_**- The Wanted**

**I DON'T OWN THE HOO OR PJO SERIES!**

**Have you guys seen the fim about The Constipated? No? That's normal cause it hasn't come out yet. **

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha, no just no. I'm lame. Ok. Peace out! And I will update sooner this time. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs, it's amaaaaaaazing, really. Um, Spain was awesome thanks for asking. The beaches are fab, and this is gonna sound so wrong but I rode a banana, true story. Got a nice tan for school, and um no I didn't drink coffee..so I didn't get arrested luckily (btw is that true or am i being ultra gullible?) The real MoA will be out soon, omg I'm so excited, ha.  
>This chapter is an epic fail, and so is this story tbh. I had writers block, and after trying and pushing myself to write, this is the disaster. So don't judge me okay. I'm sorry.<br>ngl I love all your reviews, they put a smile on my face, so love you guys, and thanks. I would of given up on this thingy months ago (see KatnissEverdeen746 that's how I don't lose interest, you guys, everyone that reviews, and reads my story) I'm such a cringe, omg. ha. **

**And to everyone who only just read my story, im glad you like it :)**

**Back at school, exams this year fml. **

**i don't own nout. **

Hazel

**THERE'S CLOSE, AND THEN THERE'S TOO CLOSE. **

The next few days blurred into one. The morning we trained, the afternoon same and surprise, surprise the evening we trained. My muscles throbbed more and more every day. But it was worth it, I learnt more in 3 days here on the Argo II than I ever did at Camp; Percy and Jason were great teachers.

Frank almost hit the bull's eye every shot, almost because this one time he almost killed Ella, her and Tyson haven't spoken to him since, and his shifting had improved too, if that was even possible.

Piper had been holding her own with Katopris, Percy showed her a few tricks, as did Jason she was pretty good.

Jason and Percy would train separately, me, Frank, Piper, Leo and Annabeth and probably the whole planet thought this was a stupid idea (well it was part Percy's) every time we brought it up they'd wave it off, and say it's not a big deal, or say they couldn't train together because one was always busy when the other trained.

Apparently they'd resolved the problem..well they no longer disliked each over, didn't exactly like each over...more co-existed together.

Annabeth still hadn't mentioned anything about that night we heard her mumbling, well the night we eavesdropped on her sleeping. None of us wanted to ask, it was her privacy, I mean what's more private than a dream? But if it had something to do with the quest and us Seven then, we should know.

We wanted to tell Percy but, he'd been so upset when he heard the Prophecy (knowing it was about his girlfriend) we chose not to tell him, or anyone else, at the moment, yeah maybe she'll tells us about it soon enough.

Then there was Leo, he practiced smashing things with his hammer, making things quickly. But rarely with his fire, which was his choice.

Annabeth and Ella had been doing research about the Doors of Death, but every book just brought a new piece to the puzzle, we were nowhere near close to understanding the Doors, or knowing how to closing them or finding them.

Sometimes author's would mention a Gateway to Hell or an archway to Hell, or giant black doors made out of bones and so one, but none would agree with the other. Annabeth said it was like this with the Labyrinth, and they found away around it, eventually.

But for me not a day passed when I didn't think of Nico, I was basically the paranoid sister. I hadn't known him that long, but I'd never had a brother before and I don't ever need another cause I have Nico.

"No more training dudes!" exclaimed Leo, collapsing on the coach. "Leo needs his Leo-Time."

"Leo-Time?" asked Piper from the other coach. We were in the plan-room, which was basically where we came up with plans.

"Yeah it's-"

"You know what, I don't even want to know." she said smiling. Jason came in and sat down next to her, he held a soda can and a packet of pringles, sour cream and oignon flavor.

"Uh, maybe it is a good idea to take a break from training." he said.

"I second that!" shouted Leo from the coach, stretching his arm out and grabbing a hand full of pringles.

"Third."

"Forth it."

"What you guys on about?" asked Frank coming in a sitting next to me, Percy trailed behind, before sitting on the floor leaning on the coach.

"Training or no training." I explained.

"Well that's a no brainer."

"How long till we reach Rome?" asked Percy, speaking for the first time since he came in.

"4 days, 7 hours and 45 minutes." said Annabeth rushing into the room, her face was buried in a book. "Oh and 26 seconds now."

"Yeah but you know, whose counting?" joked Leo.

"It will vary depending on the speed of the ship." she continued still not leaving her book.

Leo rolled his eyes "No duh."

"Hi to you too babe." Percy grinned, staring at Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah look at this." She turned her book around, it looked like a journal. messy handwriting, not straight and cut edges.

"Woah too many words, and they're moving." sighed Leo, covering his eyes.

Percy sat forward, scrunching his eyebrows together "Some of us are Dyslexic you know."

"I'm not." said Frank, it was true, he wasn't Dyslexic but he was lactose and tolerant.

"So am I."

"Yeah well you're Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

Leo mimed puking, making me giggle uncontrollably "Yeah okay we get, you got cute nicknames for each over, blah, blah, blah." he said winking at me.

"Well" continued Annabeth ignoring Leo's comment and my giggling. "I found this journal, well Ella did, it was one of her collection, it's about these adventures of some explorer guy."

"Yeah?" said Percy curiously.

"He travels to Rome." she continued.

"Did he have a nice holiday, what about the yogurt there, I hear it's good." finished Leo grabbing another handful of pringles.

"That's Greek yogurt you idiot." hissed Piper.

Annabeth shook her head at him "he talks about this owl guiding him to well look" she searched the page with her finger and read: "Giant doors the darkest of blacks, hung wide open revealing fiery pits, scaly rocks, and creatures I can't begin to describe. My ears rang with the sound of screaming souls, the stench of burning flesh filled my nostrils, my heart began to beat ten times faster as if scared, scared that this was it. My last thought went to my family back at home, and then my knees buckled and all went black"

Frank sat up "He's talking about the Doors of Death right?"

"But I've been to the Underworld, and it didn't look like, well whatever that was." said Percy.

"That's because, he was human, their version of the Underworld is different from ours, they see what they can understand." explained Annabeth. "He saw what he wanted to see. He saw what he thought was Hell."

"Plus you've never been to the Doors of Death so maybe they were different." said Jason.

"Um, an owl guided him? I think we all know this guy was off his pot, coo coo, wako, loony..." said Leo.

"An owl?" Piper questioned "You don't think Athena had any thing to do with it? An owl being her symbol and all..."

Annabeth stroked the corner of the book with her thumb, deep in thought. "I'm not sure, she would of told me, wouldn't she?"

"Maybe she wasn't allowed." I added.

All of a sudden Percy's eyes went big, as if he was only just realizing something. I imagined a light bulb turning on, on top of his head. "Hazel, didn't you?"

I tilted my head to the side confused, what on Gaea was he on about? "Did I what?"

"You know, you came back, arose, awaken, reborn whatever you people are calling it."

Piper and Annabeth started to laugh, probably at his choice of words. "Wait, Percy you're right."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he joked miming her shocked voice.

"Oh" I exclaimed. "Well uh, Nico-" at the mention of his name my voice cracked, Percy and Jason looked down at thier feet and Annabeth squeezed her book. "he, um lead me out I guess. It's all kinda fuzzy, I remember shadow traveling to camp, I threw up I think."

"Oh" sighed Percy "well if you remember anything else tell us okay?"

Leo swallowed his crisps "Why is it so important any way?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, he actually did look like a minor god. "Death said only one kind of Demi-God can find the Doors and maybe it's someone who's used them."

It made sense, but I honesty couldn't remember.

"Break other, training time!" grinned Jason, making almost everyone moan.

* * *

><p>(THE END, JUST KIDDING ~ LINE BREAK)<p>

"Hazel?" chimed Piper "Hazel? You're up." she gently shook my shoulder, I hadn't realized it was my turn.

"Right." I said flustered, I glanced across at Annabeth, she was waiting for me, her knife already in hand.

"Now remember, sometimes defensive is the best offensive." encouraged Jason, patting me on the back then sitting very close to Piper. That piece of advice was worthless against Annabeth, I was getting better but I wasn't that good. Honestly her and Percy were a deadly combo, a deadly cute combo.

I had basically begged Jason and Percy to let me fight with my spatha, it wasn't meant for foot, but I didn't feel right with a sword, and plus I almost chopped Leo's head off with one. Almost.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I can do this.

I stepped forward clutching my weapon, Annabeth's grey storm-like eyes locked onto mine. And then, like a raging bull of Annabeth she charged. I managed to leap to on side just in time. She tried another move but I blocked. Sometimes defensive is the best offensive we'll if it keeps you from dying then good plan. Very good plan.

She swung her knife at me, but I dodged her attack. I concentrated on blocking her attacks, I barely had time to breath before she lunged again. The room was totally silent, you could hear the clang of our blades bouncing off the walls as we fought. We both knew one wrong move and it was over. My blade hissed as it rushed through the air, she'd been waiting for me to strike, she jumped out the way. Before I could react, she was behind me and her knife was leaning against my throat.

"Nice job." she said, dropping her weapon, then smiling.

I returned the smile. "Thanks." Everyone smiled and congratulated Annabeth.

"I didn't think I'd last that long." I laughed, picking up my water and drinking, all of a sudden my knees buckled and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>(ANOTHER LINE BREAK DUDES)<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, I was lying on something hard, like rock hard. My hole body aced, I tried to sit up but my body didn't want to.

I looked down at my hands, they were covered in dirt, and I was wearing a ripped black top and baggy black trousers. There was a deep gash on my leg, the pain was numb.

I moved my head to the side, and tried to speak, my throat was dry, I needed water fast, and food.

Looking around I saw a small light, the only source of light in this...cave? Tunnel? I realized I was in a cage, but the bars were sprouting out of the earth. Where was I? How did I? What?

_Sorry about this._

Said a voice in my head. I would of screamed but I recognized the voice.

Nico?

_No Hazel, Darth Vader, of course it's me._

Darth Vader?

_Never mind. Hazel, I need to tell you, only Ann-_

Tell me what? How was he doing this? I mean I was Nico, I was in his mind, I was him. I or Nico, no I tried to stand up but my left foot was bent awkwardly. Oh, Nico what have they done to you? I thought.

_Doesn't matter how, we haven't got long, now listen only Annabeth can find the Doors of Death. Only her. _

Why? How? How do you know this?

_Becareful Hazel,_ _Gaea's planning something big, her children are awakening and soon so will she._

There was so much I wanted to ask him, I actually wanted to hug him, but then I'd be hugging myself...that was a weird thought, been spending too much time with Percy starting to think like him...wait, her children..do you mean giants?

_Yes. You need to close the Doors, only then will the gods help us. _

You need a god to kill a giant, but how do we close the Doors?

_I don't know sis._

I could barely keep my eyes open, Nico are you okay? Are you gonna be okay? A single tear slipped from my eyes, my vision blurred slowly losing consciousness.

_Yes, he lied._

**i'm sorry about the last bit of this chapter, it's weird I know, sorry. **

**Bye for now, and well please review(: btw I know which couples are canon, you can still vote like, but there are some clean winners. **

**~I found you in the darkest hour, I found you in the pouring rain~**


	24. Chapter 24

**um, hi. **

**please, please, pleaseeeee don't hate me *puppy dog eyes* I am seriously so sorry. I just omg SORRYYYY **

**school has been like consuming me, ew. I had exams all this week so I was revising for them, which means, I haven't had a chance to read the real MoA (omg IT'S FINALLY OUT DBYFAKpjbsgBIGCYSGBKNKHS so happy) apparently it has another huge cliff hanger, well that's not surprising...**

**don't spoil it for me tho, haha.**

**thanks for all the reviews, we reached 400! *starts dancing* yaaaaaay *starts doing gangnam style* again sorry I haven't updated sooner, and to everyone saying this is the best MoA fanfic they've read, i love you(: **

**I DON'T OWN THE HOO OR PJO SERIES, NOPE.**

Leo

Hazel woke up about half an hour ago, she mentioned something about Annabeth being the chosen one or something, the one that'll find the o'mighty Doors of Death. That Gaea's planning something big. And that her and Nico's sibling relationship Demi-god thingy, had been taken to a hole new world of weird. Like seriously.

Hazel was currently resting peacefully on the sofa, Frank was acting like a love-sick boyfriend and tending to her every two seconds, she didn't seem to mind though. We were in the control room, with Ty, Ella, Jase, Pipe, Perce and Annie. (She'd kill me if she knew I call her that).

The Stoll brothers shimmered in front of us. They'd been talking about New York.

"...so yeah it's been on newspapers and everything, 'crazy hooligans destroy city' blah blah blah" finished Travis.

"The police have even got involved, they've been bringing in eye witnesses and everything. Chiron's not happy about it and neither is Reyna." said Connor glancing around him "you should of seen her face, she looked like a tomato."

"That mad, huh."

Travis nodded "She said it brought attention to you, monsters are gonna follow your sent now."

"All's been quite at the moment." added Percy. "Not sure how long that will last."

"How's Octivan?" asked Frank, still clutching Hazel's hand.

"Oh, he hates us."

"Guys, you are meant to be on your best behavior, that means no pranks or _stealing_." added Annabeth. "_Everything_ relays on the two camps getting along."

"Yeah, yeah we know." Connor rolled his eyes. "He hates everyone, him and his followers are stirring trouble."

Percy nodded "Just ignore them, he'll give up sooner or later."

"Is Reyna about?" asked Jason.

"Yeah she's marching over to us right now." gulped Travis.

"You could of called me saying they'd iris messaged." glared Reyna, her long black hair fell flawlessly behind her back. Her expression was blank, but her eyes told an unspoken story.

"Evening." she nodded at us, "Do you bring news?"

It might of just been me, but she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Jason, and Piper, oh and make that Annabeth too.

"Um, we're in a warship." I grinned.

I've seen a wolf before, and believe me, they'd be scared of her wolf glare.

"Not in the mood for jokes, okay then." I muttered to myself.

"We're not too far from Rome." pointed out Piper.

"We figured out Annabeth is the only one capable of finding the doors." explained Frank. "Nico told us."

Reyna's eyebrows crunched together confused. In a cute sort of way. "Nico?"

"Long story, hard to explain." said Percy.

"Very well." nodded Reyna. "I must go, we must message tomorrow to discuss the plan."

There was an awkward silence, as her and Piper's eyes connected. Jason was staring back and forth from them.

"Hey um, Reyna, if you were a new burger at McDonalds, you'd be the McBeautiful."

Travis and Connor, tried to keep at straight face and Reyna just glared at me again, tearing her eyes away from Piper "Valdez you're lucky I'm not standing next to you."

I winked at her, which just made her roll her eyes. She turned on her heel and marched away.

"A burger? That's the best thing you could come up with?" laughed Connor.

"Nice Leo." grinned Percy.

"Smooth." added Travis.

Jason mouthed the word 'thanks' to me, I knew he had to make a choice, I was his best friend so it was basically my job stopping these awkward moments.

I turned my attention back to the sea, out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Hazel, she'd just woke up, her hair was all messy and her eyes drowsy, she looked stunning. Her and Frank were talking and laughing, she was the cutest and her laugh made you want to laugh.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you two." grinned Percy.

"Ditto." agreed Connor.

"See ya, oh and, um guys?" Travis said uneasily. "Be careful." and then they were gone.

( ~ LINE BREAK YAH ~ )

* * *

><p>The ship shook violently, the lights flickered off then on again. "A storms coming." whispered Piper. We were back in the control room again, the day had gone by pretty much the same, Hazel was feeling much better again but Frank was still consistently at her side.<p>

"Don't worry, Dad's probably just in a small mood." reassured Jason. "It'll pass."

I could feel the tension hanging in the atmosphere. There was a fizzing, crackling feel in the air, the feeling before a storm.

Percy looked out the window "I can't see a thing." Rain, plummeted against the window like the spit that use to fly out my teachers mouth whenever she talked, seriously I almost had to wear a raincoat to class.

Giant waves smashed into the bow of my baby, making her rock. Dark grey rain clouds, almost black filled the sky, the sun disappearing behind darkness.

"Jase tell your Dad to take a freakin'' chill pill!" I said, struggling to keep the ship on course. I was having hard time, standing to be honest.

"Ella no like storms." said the red bird, clinging to Tyson terrified.

"Percy try keeping the sea clam too." added Frank.

"What's wrong with them? Are they trying to kill us?" said Piper gripping to Jason's arm.

Bolts of lightening split the sky in two, "I'm serious Jase!" More waves crashed against the ship, I gripped the wheel turning it sharply.

He stumbled beside me "It doesn't work like that Leo, he's not a phone call away you know!" even when he was standing right next to me, I could barley hear him, the rain was so loud.

Annabeth slammed the windows shut, Piper ran to the door and locked it shut.

Raindrops plummeted down, making a loud 'ping' sound. A bright flash of lightening zigzagged across the sky, rumbling thunder immediately followed. The power suddenly went out.

"Great just great." I mumbled.

Someone bolted up "The generator's probably packed in!" It was Annabeth.

"BROTHER I CAN'T SEE!"

Even thought I couldn't see, I bet Tyson was clutching Ella and Pecy tightly. "It's okay-Ty-its normal just re-lax."

"I'M BLIND BROTHER!"

"Tyson it's-okay. You're-not blind." said a breathless Percy. "Can't breath-"

"Um, Leo" muttered Jason patting down on my shoulder then my face. "A little light please?"

"Right yeah" I said, as a flickering flame danced across my palm.

"Hold, on I think I have some gas lanterns in the closet" muttered Annabeth, standing up. She reappeared two minutes later with 4 lanterns.

"We need gas." said Frank, holding Hazel's hand. A pang of jealously hit me like Piper's backhand. He was always there, comforting her. When was it my turn?

"I got gas, I have loads of gas, just le-" I stopped, I could feel my face reddened, "No, I mean, urgh not again."

The others started laughing "Nice Leo, nice." Jase smiled, patting me on the back.

"Ouch." said the Drama Queen "That's my foot Percy!"

"Sorry." he mumbled stepping aside.

I searched my tool belt, and sure enough pulled out a gas cylinder pocket-size. "Here." I said passing it to Annabeth.

We placed them around the room, a couple of minutes later we could just about see around the room, we sat in a circle on the floor.

Call us cheesy if you want, but we sat their on the floor for hours, talking, laughing, messing about, just forgetting that the world rested on our shoulders. (not like literally, like Percy and Annie carrying the sky. Don't ask.)

Back home, I had no family, sure I had Jason and Piper, but they were a couple, or weren't I don't know it's complicated, so I was feeling more and more alone.

But now, sitting on the floor laughing till my stomach hurt, I realized I had a family. They were my family. All of them.

That's right ladies, Leo has a sensitive side, a deep side.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Oh, so I was wondering of you wanted me to carry this on, or stop? seeing as it's already out and stuff..**

**Annnnnnnd when, I read the real one, I might, possibly, there's a chance, that I'll do a fanfic about it, seeing as WE HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER YEAR depends on what happens in it basically...so yeah keep an eye out! **

**REVIEW? PLEASE :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**heyyaa everyone, how's it going? thanks everyone who review and omg we made it to over a hundred favs and followers! that's awesome :')**

**i'll update again pretty soon, after that we will see because i have my mock exams ew. ew. ew. ew. ew. not looking forward to them, at all. amd it's almost christmas, i hope it snows tbh. **

**what has everyone asked for, for christmas? i personally want a new phone and a onesie aha. **

**this chapter is mainly about jasper and jeyna, after this they'll we arriving in rome ahhh**

**i don't own the pjo or the hoo series**

Jason

**A FUNNY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE.**

Hours turned into days, minutes into hours and seconds into minutes, we were a day's travel from Rome and tensions on the Argo II had reached a new high.

I'd just woken up, everyone else was asleep. Leo sat half asleep in front of the wheel, Percy was curled up on the sofa. I sighed this was the second time I've found them here asleep.

I sat down on the sofa seat, it was actually really comfy. My head ached for thinking, me and Annabeth had been examining a map of Rome again, debating battle plans and strategies. But it was still a mystery what lied in Rome.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Percy spoke "What are you doing up this early?"

"Don't do that!" I laughed.

He chuckled at my face.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

He shrugged "Light sleeper."

Saying this was awkward would of been an understatement.

We sat in silence, it was easier. This way I couldn't say anything to upset or make him made, and vise-versa.

My eyes caught sight of Piper's bracelet on the floor, I bent down and picked it up studying it.

It was a small silver chain, Leo had made it for her for her birthday.

"Ain't that the bracelet she's been looking for?" asked Percy, I don't think he was that interested but it was the polite thing to ask.

"Yep" I sat quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

He sat up and stretched intrigued, "go on..." he said.

"I heard before you and Annabeth were together, there was some, complications?"

He grinned, "Yeah a certain red-head."

"Rachel? The green smoke out of the mouth Rachel?"

"Before she was the Oracle she was my friend."

"And Annabeth was jealous?"

He nodded. "She'd never admit it, but she was."

"I'll tell her you said that." I joked.

"She'd murder me." he grinned goofy. "It was complicated, I liked Rachel and I like Annabeth." He paused. "Rachel was there for me when I needed time to breath, she lifted the wait off my shoulders."

"How did you know who to choose?"

Percy eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"You liked two girls, they both liked you, why Annabeth?"

Percy grinned to himself, "Well at first I had no idea either of them liked me, but when I did, I didn't choose. I liked Rachel, but I loved Annabeth. I'd always loved her, there wasn't really any choice to make."

I nodded, "I don't know who to choose..."

"Can I tell you what I think?" I looked up at him, his green eyes were s intense, it made me uncomfortable. "There isn't a choice to be made, you know who you love...you're just afraid to say, afraid you're gonna lose the other one."

"You really are smarter than you look." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled, "I'm gonna go check on my girlfriend, see you later?"

I passed Piper's bracelet between my fingers "Sure."

I knew who I loved and who I liked, the hard part now was saying it.

(~LINE BREAK~)

* * *

><p>I stood at the bow of the ship, I'd never really been a fan of the sea, being Jupiter's son it didn't really appeal to me. But today with the sun high, the clouds fluffy it was calm, peaceful.<p>

"Morning Sparky" before I even turned around I knew it was Piper. She gave me a timid smile, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Not long now..." I said, it could of meant anything, not long till breakfast, till the others woke up, but she knew what I was talking about.

"We're ready, we're gonna shut the Doors and save Nico" she paused thinking, "and you and Percy are gonna lead us."

I smiled, she always knew the right thing to say. "What are you smiling at?" she asked nudging me with her elbow.

"It's not important." I nudged her playfully.

She wasn't happy with my answer but she didn't ask again.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

She leaned on the railing "Oh, I heard footsteps thought I'd come out and investigate."

I pulled her bracelet I found this morning out my pocket and showed it to her "Look what I found?"

"Oh my gods Jason, thank you!" she crushed herself to me, in a small hug. "Can you put it on me?" she asked pulling away with rosy cheeks. I fiddled with the clasp and clicked it onto the third loop. "Where did you find it?"

"Control room..."

"Thanks, I was so scared I lost it."

Before I could even stop myself, the words reached my lips "I'm sorry Piper."

**i wonder what jase is gonna say...hmm. sorry it's not that long ugh.**

**im writing the next chapter now, could be up today who knows? **

**thank you guys, seriously**

**REVIEW?**


	26. Chapter 26

**heya people, happy (late) new year and christmas! woop woop! sorry for not updating in like a month.. oh. sorry i left it on a cliffhanger oops. don't hate me but ur gonna have to wait another chapter to find what happens mwhaha. **

**thanks for all the reviews, wow 469 (hehe) i never thought id get to a 100 never mind 400 omg! **

**oh and i started a house of hades fanfic (the next one after the moa), go check it out maybe? or not whatever ahah**

**hope you like.. :) **

Annabeth

**I REALLY WISH I KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT** I thought to myself as razor sharp teeth lunged at me. Before the monsters attacked it had been a nice day, a nice day for a Demi-god anyway.

I had woken up to the sound of my door opening and the grinning face of my boyfriend, not a bad way to wake up if I do say so myself.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he said sitting on the side of my bed.

I sat up and stretched. I realized I was in my pyjamas, gods I must of looked a sight...Luckily I wasn't the one who drooled in my sleep. "Don't _ever _call me sleeping beauty" I smiled sweetly glaring at him.

He chuckled leaning over and kissing me, "Ah noted. But you might want to get up we'll be reaching the Med in about 15 minutes...oh and Annabeth?"

Annabeth's pulse quicken, she'd missed the sound of her name on those lips. She spent every spare moment searching for him, to hear that voice again.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" my voice croaked, I had just woken up after all.

He had reached the door by now, "You might want to brush your hair."

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be my pillow and launched it at him.

" Ouch." He laughed closing the door.

Before I left my room, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair. Ugh. I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen, stuffing it in my pocket for later. I made my way quickly to the control room.

I greeted Piper as she left the room making her way towards the sky deck, probably to find Jason.

I almost tripped over on Leo's extension cable, he'd been repairing the sky deck with an super Demi-god electric drill and left the cable on the ground. 'Super Demi-god electric drill' that needs to be plugged in. Wow.

"So she finally appears" joked Leo pressing a couple of buttons, "only 5 minutes now."

"Shut up, you better tidy that up Leo."

"Yeah yeah later."

I rolled my eyes, "Have you set the safest passage into the Med?"

"Yep, through the strait of Gibraltar and before you ask I have turned the radar on. "

"Good, is everyone up?"

"Yeah, they know the plan. Keep an eye out for monsters, raise the alarm if you spot one blah blah blah."

To the left, you could just about make out Spain. I read all about the Sagrada Familia in my architecture books. It wasn't my style, but you can't deny how breath taking it is.

To the right was Africa, a continent I didn't take much interest to. Back when I was young my brothers and I stayed with our neighbors when, my dad and my step mom had taken a trip to Kenya. They came back with a nice tan and loads of photos. My dad and I would curl up on the sofa at night, when everyone was in bed sleeping and he'd tell me stories about the tribes...

I prayed to the gods for safe passage. Jason said the Mediterranean was an ancient sea, filled with sea monsters and other nightmares...and to be honest when Percy and I traveled to the sea of monsters, I'd seen enough sea creatures to last me two Demi-god lifetimes.

"Here we go..." mumbled Leo. "One small step for Demi-god kind, one giant leap for, uh.."

A shiver ran down my spine, I waited for the Loch Ness monster to swallow us up. But nothing.

"Well," I frowned. "That wasn't so bad."

As if on queue the radar detected something moving towards us fast. I swore in Greek as I lost my footing and tumbled forward.

"Jinxed it !" yelled Leo, struggling to his feet as the ship shook. He slammed his fist down on a button that read 'Auto Piolt'. Leo, I'm guessing, is dyslexic like me.

( * LINE BREAK * )

* * *

><p>The monster was right underneath us. The ship churned again as the monster moved so I gripped the railing firmly, I didn't feel like taking a swim right now.<p>

The creature itself was a horrible dark green color, from it's head to tail it was at least 10 feet. It's eyes were red slits, it's black tongue flickered like flames, it hissed at us revealing it's deadly teeth before lunging at me. I would of been dinner if Frank didn't tackle me to the ground.

"Ah I don't like snakes!" screamed Piper, "And that is a pretty huge snake."

"Correction, they're pretty huge snakes." yelled Leo. I felt like dropping my knife and fleeing, not one, but two.

I looked over my shoulder, Jason and Percy charged the first one, as Piper, Hazel, Leo and Frank charged the second.

Percy had formed is own hurricane, the monsters couldn't get near him while Jase controlled the winds pushing them back from the ship. I wouldn't want to be that monster, not against Percy and Jason anyway.

My heart raced, and not in a good way. They couldn't hold them off forever. I tired remembering any myth about two sea serpents, but there was literally loads.

I tightened by grip on my knife and slashed at it. It's scales were like a full body armor, which meant our only chance was it's eyes or mouth.

"Aim for their eyes and mouth!" I yelled, I wasn't sure if the others heard over the hissing but Jason nodded.

Frank had turned into an eagle and was attacking it's eyes, while Piper and Hazel were keeping it's tail down, it kept darting towards Frank trying to whack him away from it's eyes. Leo was shooting fire balls at it, but it's hard scales protected him.

I had no idea what they were, gods I'm Athena's daughter I'm meant to know this. Then it hit me. Athena. They were drakons troiades. The two giant serpent monsters summoned by Athena to kill Laokoon during the Trojan war.

"THEY'RE TROIADES DRAKONS STAY AWAY FROM THE VENOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The venom paralyzed it's victims, rendering them helpless.

Jason floated up, slashing his sword at it's eyes. It hissed as he drove it into the red slit, thrashing and turning in pain. It's tail shot up out the waves, hugging Jase tight before darting back into the sea.

"Jason!" said Percy running to the edge.

He thrusted Riptide into the serpents mouth, the tip came out the other side. He summoned a wave of water slamming it into the creature, slowing turning it into dust.

"Percy he won't be able to breath!" I screamed, lunging at the second drakon. "Go!" He jumped.

I clenched my teeth, it was wrapping itself around the ship. If it damaged it, we'd never get to Rome on time to save Nico and close the Doors. And we'd possible sink and drown, or become dinner. Either way didn't appeal to me much.

Just as I thought it was over, it spun his head round towards Leo and Hazel. Hazel seemed to be unconscious and Leo was moving her. He raised his hammer throwing it at the monster's face. It only dazed it. He lunged. Leo let out a piercing cry as the monster's teeth sunk into his skin.

"NO!" we screamed.

Piper rammed Katopris into it's eye, it let go of Leo and shook in pain.

An idea popped into my head. It was a stupid probably-not-even-gonna-work plan.

It all came down to whether Leo listened to me.

I hoped he didn't.

I raced towards Leo's electric drill, he hadn't moved it. It was still plugged in.

"Piper! Give me Hazel's _spatha_! Hurry!"

Piper had a red gash on her face, but she listened and grabbed the spatha off the deck where Hazel must of dropped it and threw it at me. I just about caught it. If this was going to work I needed something to connect it...

Come on, think, I can do this.

My stomach grumbled, I still hadn't had breakfast. _Breakfast_. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my bagel stabbing the spatha into. I ripped the cable out the drill, stuffing it into the bagel.

"Frank!? Turn the power on! Flip the power switch on the plug socket!"

I hoped he heard me, eagles have good hearing. I think.

I threw the spatha at the serpent. I would like to thank Chiron for all those javelin training sessions, because it went strait through it's right eye.

Electricity shook through the creature, he shook before turning into dust.

So my breakfast does conduct electricity, good to know.

**i have no idea if that was even possible, lol.**

**I DON'T OWN THE POO OR HOO SERIES**

**anyway hope you like, i'll update soon :) i promise it won't be a month later aha oops. **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
